The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask: Fate & Destiny
by Vincent Swiftstrike
Summary: This takes place during the game's storyline. What I have done is basically turned the game into a much more generic story format, along with adding some 'sugar and spice' in it as well, so that the story doesn't follow a linear path like the game.
1. Prologue:The Search For a Dear Friend,

**NOTES:** Greetings, fellow reader!

As you can tell by the title, this is indeed a Legend of Zelda Majora's mask fanfic. What is this Fanfic exactly?

This fanfic takes place during the game. It will take place of some/most events from the game, however, I have edited the storyline completely while still somewhat maintaining the plot line. You will see what I mean. With this, I have added humor to the game's storyline, as well with dramatic moments, cliff-hangers - no pun intended - and even a tad bit more romance then the original game had. (Sorry, No Link X Enterrandomfemalenamehere. Such events did not happen in the game. This is a story, not some romance fantasy) I have also been giving Link a personality which I believe fits him very well (His personality is almost like any other kid's but he is mature when needs to be).

With these words say, please enjoy my fanfic, and I'd appreciate constructive criticism, any noticed typos (I spelled checked this twice, and though I'm sure I got every word spelled right, I might have misplaced a couple words still)

With this said, I sincerely hope you enjoy the story I have written. Please comment, whether good or bad, it will help have the 'oomph' to keep on writing!

**UPDATE:** 12/06/10: Slight text changes. Made text easier to read that was confusing in some instances. Fixed several typos.

"Good evening little one. I am the Happy Mask Salesman."

"I peddle my things about, here and there, all over the world. I have some very nice pieces for sale, ho ho."

"...Wha-? I look shady, you say? Dear me, am I that suspicious?"

"...Ah. That's unfortunate. But happiness will visit you. Believe in it."

"Oh? This piece?"

"Ahh, this one is not for sale unfortunately... you see... Well... this is a piece I cannot really show to people..."

"Whatever its possessor desires, their wish will be granted... It is indeed a very enigmatic mask..."

"**...**"

"No-! No way! I am sorry, but I absolutely cannot ever sell this mask! You see, while it has the ability to grant wishes, it also..."

"...It also possesses a very frightening and dreadful power! It is an evil mask! a mask of devils!"

"Oop... Ahh, how could I have let a secret like that slip! That's something I shouldn't tell be telling just anybody!"

"I apologize. But please forget everything you just heard from me!"

"Ah, so dreadful... But remember, I am the Mask Sales-"

"_**Ah-!**_ What are you doing-? That's...Don't-! Wait !"

"_**Heeheeheehee~~!**_"

"Oh, no! This is terrible... terrible! What should I do-? If I do not obtain that mask back, there will surely be a catastrophe-!"

"If you take that mask and wear it, there will be calamity!"

"...There will be calamity! Believe it... _Believe_..."

**Chapter 1: The Search for a Dear Friend...**

_*Splash!*_

"...Well then, shall we be on our way to meet Orselon, Epona?"

A boy dressed in a green tunic, and a silly green cap over his blond hair, asked the his brown horse. A horse that seemed to be just as much as a kid as he was. Water dripping from his face, but the smile bright with his light blue eyes. The horse neighed in confirmation and delight. The boy smiled, pushing his feet which wore comfortable in the dark leather brown boots they were in, as he sat seated on the horse, the horse began to trot off with the boy on her back together...

"Hey, captain... When did you say that 'so called' rumored swordsman was coming to meet with us?"

"Today... Pretty soon, actually. He could be arriving any minute now."

"Still, to have the Taburi clan's seal of approval, one with that kind of feat must be really skilled!"

"Pfft, haha. If he comes here to give US lessons and we beat him down, our squad's name will really be renowned for it! No longer will people insult us, hmph!"

The captain of the squad of novice swordsmen soon gave a sly grin along with a heart chuckle.

"Heheh... I wonder. It may actually be HIS name that is renowned instead, you know..."

"What-? ! Do you honestly think we're gonna lose to some vagabond swordsman, especially me-? Hardly!" One of the squire's boasted. "By the way, what's the guy's name anyways?" The self-confident squire asked.

"Link." The captain answered.

"_He's here! Come on! He's at the gate!_" A man at the door yelled.

"Really! ?" The squire said with confidence, smirk pasted on to his mug-like face. "All right! I'm gonna be the first to see 'im, and then gonna be the first one to beat 'im!"

"Hey, Bisenete!" The captain yelled at the squire. "At least fix your sword befo-" But the captain was too late, everyone ran out to the gate like little children to meet the guest.

"Blaahh... ...Oh well... Geez..." The captain muttered.

The gates opened, all the men had rather eager faces, although soon they had become filled with confusion...

"Huh...? Hey, I don't see anybody here..." Bisenete murmured to the rest of the squad.

"_Excuse me._"

"**? **That's weird. I just swore I heard someone saying 'Excuse me'..."

"_*Ahem*_ Down here!"

All the men looked down, gazing at a little boy mumbled in green, with a funny little green cap that rested on his blond hair. His light blue eyes gazed back up them in innocent friendliness. Their faces became a grin.

"Pffft... What is this? Some kind of little messenger boy?" Laughed one of the squires.

"Hah hah! Did Link happen to just chicken out and send a refusal to us?" Bisenete chuckled.

"_Hey_, watch it!" the boy in green answered a bit insulted. "I just happen to _be_ Link..." He said in a slightly agitated tone. "...So could you please bring Captain Orsen out here?"

_**... ... ... ... ...**_

"**BWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**" All the men laughed out at the boy down below.

"Erk..." Link let out in a bit of shock with a hint of embarrassment with frustration. This wasn't the first time something like this has happened...

"HAHAH-! Did you hear all of that? "Link" is being impersonated by this little kid! Did he just turn tail and run from us?"

"What a shame. We were _really_ looking forward to meeting him, after all..."

Link gave a seldom annoyed yet disappointed face at these mumbles.

"I'm really Link..." He muttered a bit annoyed. "Ugh. Just...- please send out Captain Ors-" He had began, before being rudely interrupted so much he had to take a step back, as Bisenete pushed himself in front of Link's face.

"Hey, brat! You shouldn't play games and jokes with adults like this!" Bisenete scolded. "If you are gonna go on saying you are the real deal, then you have to show us proof! Proof!"

Link gave out a sigh, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He closed them so he wouldn't do such a thing. It was always like this... Reaching inside his forest green tunic, he soon pulled out a deep blue instrument. The Ocarina of Time.

"What the- H...Hey..." Bisenete stuttered. "This symbol on this... It's part of the Hyrulean royal family's...-"

"_You guys really shouldn't be judging people by appearances..._"

"Ah! Captain Orselon!" Link called out in delight, his bitter looks vanishing in an instant.

"Ah, there you are Link. Thank you very much to visit us from so far away." The captain replied. "We received the letter from the Taburi clan about your arrival. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Yes! I'm looking forward to training with you all!" Link replied in delight. Before, he just wanted to learn. But apparently a couple people needed to be taught respect. This amused the Hylian boy. "It's going to be fun! Right guys...?" He asked, looking at all of the squires slyly.

Captain Orselon caught on to Link's little game. He couldn't help but grin and let out a hearty laugh. "_Hahah!_ Indeed we are very much look forward to training with you! _Right men?_"

All the squires only stared with wide eyes of surprise. Speechless.

**Training grounds**

"_By Din's fire_ DAMN IT ALL**-!**" Bisenete shouted. "I would have won... had I just finished fixing that sword-!"

"Quit complaining, Bisenete. You DID lose fair and square you know..." One of the squires muttered behind his back. Bisenete could only groan and snort out in disgust. "_Whatever... I still can't believe this... A brat like that is able to take on all of us..._" He thought to himself. "_...And that little worm is able to even fight on equal terms with the captain! Who is he-?_"

Out on the training grounds, both Link and the Captain were standing a short distance from each other. Their knees bent, faces both slightly flushed, tinted slightly pink with adrenaline. Swords poised at their side, and shields were held out in front in case of any sudden movements. In one quick motion, both males charged at each other. Link moved forward with a thrust, as the captain move to counter, and swung his sword. Both blades clashed, a bit of sparks flying, as Link was deflected away, but despite the captain's parry, the blade still scratching the metal plate that protected the man.

"Hahah! Wow, you certainly have that rumored arm attached to you after all, Link!" The captain applauded. It was only moments after the sparring match. Link only gave out a small chuckle. "Ahh, not really... But I did learn quite a bit from my stay here. Thank you so much!"

"No problem. After all, there is nothing like being as strong as you are... Especially at that age!" The captain grinned a bit. "...Of course, I don't need to tell_ you_ that, do I?" The captain commended. "Anyways, I apologize for the rude welcome my squad had given you earlier. You probably gave them some good and well needed medicine. I should thank you. It probably was satisfying proving them wrong too, aye?"

Link rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. Yet beating a few of the rude and confident ones had been a little bit satisfying...

"The soldiers have been slacking off quite badly as of late. The continued peace we are currently having is a GOOD thing of course, but if things were to ever..." The captain trailed off. He cleared his throat, before both of them began walking again. "So, Link, do you know where are your next destination is from here?"

"To that mysterious forest, over to the East." Link answered, as he pointed towards the eastern direction.

"I'm actually searching for a friend I was separated from a good while ago. She happens to be a fairy. Kind of blue. Have you seen any fairy like that?" He asked, slightly hopeful to maybe get a lead. His gaze trailed off slightly to his right away from the captain, looking down at the entire field. On the horizon, he could make out the forest to the east that he had just mentioned. It was a plus coming here because it was so close to his next destination.

"Ah. That's a bit unfortunate... I can't say that I have seen any fairies around here at all Link. They don't usually wander out in open fields. But I'm sure you know just as much as I do that fairies live in the forest. There have been numerous fairy sightings in particular in that forest though. So you may as well try your luck there." Link nodded in agreement as he nodded to the captain, looking back out again.

"Remember Link, it's not a 'mysterious forest' for nothing. Unknown dangers lurk in there. You're an excellent fighter, but you're still young. I'd hate for something awful to happen to you." Letting out a stretch and a yawn, the captain smiled. "Well then. It's been a long day. How about some dinner, kid?"

Link perked up energetic right away at the mention of food. Gaze snapping back towards the captain. "Really-? Yeah! All right!" He said a bit excitedly, and then hesitated. "I mean, yes please, thank you!" Trying to remember his manners.

Orselon began to let out a hearty laugh. "Hahaha! You sure act like a normal kid at the sound of food on the table, at least!"

Link had just finished waving back to the fortress, riding along the road ahead of him. He soon let out a sigh. "_Ugh... _By Din's flame_, _I had to abuse the Ocarina of Time once again!

Link pulled out the blue instrument as Epona jogged softly along the dirt path. He looked at it a bit wearily. "...I don't like to use it for that purpose... Not at all... But what am I supposed do? I'm happy I was able to retain a childhood, but I am still just a kid, and nobody believes who I am otherwise..." He muttered to himself quietly, before his eyes slowly closed, recalling a memory a little while ago.

_"...Take the Ocarina of Time with you, Link... I am sure it will be safer in your hands. And... It will surely come in handy during your journey..."_

"_If you are ever in need of aid Link, please, remember and play the 'Song of Time'... The Goddess of Time will aid you... She will protect you..._"

Link remembered those words that Princess Zelda had spoken to him, deep within his heart. They came only moments before he headed off and embarked on a journey in search of Navi. The Journey had lead him out of Hyrule for quite some time now.

"_...Using the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, I went seven years through time and fought the Evil King Ganondorf, who was trying to make Hyrule his own kingdom to fulfil his own ambitions... Zelda and I, along with the aid of the other six sages, banished him into the Dark World. I was able to restore peace to Hyrule, but..._"

Link let out another sigh.

"_I was separated... Separated from you, Navi, who had been with me for the entire journey... Why did you leave like that? What was the reason? Was it because I am not actually a Kokiri...?_" He looked down slowly, watching the ground move underneath him as Epona trotted along. The woods were only meters away. And the sunlight was covered by the thick mass of leaves overhead.

"Navi... Where are you now? I want to see you once again. Just one last time... After all, you are my dear _friend..._" He quietly muttered out loud, as if trying to speak to his lost friend...

Hours passed, and soon, Link had delved himself deeper into the eastern forest. It was rather dark and gloomy inside. Sort of misty in a kind of way... rundown...

"Like Orselon mentioned, and even Saria as well... Fairies live in the forest terrains. If I search forest after forest, I'll surely be able to find her... Eventually..." Link said to himself quietly. Trying to keep his hopes up. He knew such a thing was quite impossible. To search how far to find a single fairy? But as long as there was a chance, he decided he would go for it.

Before too long, he had began turning his head to his left. A bright ball of light caught the corner of his eye. Causing him to gasp out.

"**!** _Navi__**-!**_" He called out, before the fairy darted away behind a tree, but only for a moment. Link soon blinked as the fairy flew towards him. "...Oh, dang it... no, it's not Navi... Only a different fairy, huh?" Link let out quietly. The sound of disappointment could be heard in his voice, but only the fairy would have been able to realize it. But unfortunately, this fairy did not care. Link had soon watched the fairy, it had began to quickly spin around Epona's head, making the poor horse shriek out in confusion and fear. It had felt threatened. Unsuspectedly, Epona's animal instincts made her react. Her front legs flailed in the air, and Link went flying off.

"**WAHH-!**" Link yelled out, before the back of his head landed hard against the ground. Just like that, the boy was knocked out cold in an instant.

Epona soon calmed down, as another dark fairy came out to examine the boy.

A figure, who soon stepped out from behind a tree. Looking almost like a scarecrow, but wearing a rather strange mask. Made out of what looked to be a strange metal, yet, wood looking material. The mask was mostly purple with strange patterns decorated on it. Spikes that looked like they were made out of bone struck out on each side of the mask symmetrically. A spike above each retrospective eye as well. The eyes were dyed a bright yellow orange on the sides, the inner of the eyes a bright yellow. The pupils of these eyes were tiny and pure black.

"_Heh... Heh heh heh... Heh heh..._ Nice work, Tatl. You did well." The mask-wearing stranger spoke. Behind that mask, a rather wicked grin was on his face. "I wonder if this guy has anything important on him...?"

"He looks like a traveller. So he has got to be carrying a neat thing or two, Skullkid!" The white fairy, Tatl spoke in a bit of a sly voice.

The Skullkid reached down, patting Link's tunic, feeling a bump, the Skullkid reached inside, soon pulling out the Ocarina of Time.

"_Oh_, wow! That sure is a pretty ocarina!" The white fairy cheered. As the Skullkid soon blew a note into the Ocarina, a rather horrible noise was produced, but he laughed at how funny it sounded anyways. And blew another one, giggling at that terrible produced noise as well. Both fairies bounced a bit excitedly at their new treasure the trio had managed to just snag.

Meanwhile, on the forest floor... "Uunhh..." Link let out in a weak groan. Seemingly struggling to move his body, as he shifted slightly on the forest floor, but getting himself up seemed to be too difficult of a task. His consciousness not fully regained yet...

"Hey, hey! Skullkid, let me touch it! I wanna play it too!" The black fairy pleaded, bouncing around a little.

"No way, Tael!" The white fairy hissed in disagreement. "What would we do if you happened to drop it and it broke? There's no way you can touch something this precious!"

"Aww, b-but sis... I wanna play with it too..." The black fairy Tael said in a disappointed and pleading tone. "Why does Skullkid get to play with it-" Cue the horrible ocarina noise "...But I don't? It's not fair!" He argued. Guilt tripping his older sister.

"Ugh... Ow..." Link soon groaned out, shaking his head while holding his forehead. An intense pain both outside and inside his head being currently present. He soon groggily looked up. There was a small pause.

"**AH-!**" Link soon yelled out, looking in horror at the sight he just bared witness to..

Both the two fairies and skull kid turned around. Letting out a short yelp at being spotted by the Hylian upon the floor. Skullkid put his hands behind his back, a futile attempt to hide the blue instrument he had taken. Both fairies hid behind Skullkid in a futile attempt to hide from his wrath, as the trio had just been caught red-handed.

Link's eyes immediately became sharp and serious, he stood up. "I want you to give me the ocarina you're hiding behind your back... Now." Link ordered. He soon stretched his hand out to receive his stolen item.

The scarecrow wearing the mask only turned his head to his right, whistling innocently. Both fairies hiding behind him further in fear.

"I said I want my Ocarina back. I'm not asking." Link said in a bit of an impatient tone. He couldn't afford to let that precious instrument to be in the wrong hands. He promised Zelda that he would take care of the instrument.

Still, Skullkid refused. Continuing the innocent whistling. Both fairies hid deeper behind his back. Barely able to be seen.

Link let out an irritated low growl That does it...

He'd take it back by force.

Link had suddenly leaped, trying to snatch the thief, but he only managed to grab thin air. "What the-?" Link let out surprised. Caught off guard by the jump and agility he had. He soon heard Epona neigh out loudly, and his stomach instantly sank. He spun around, gasping as the Skullkid was now on Epona, and soon, began riding her... towards him!

"STOP, EPONA!_** STOP-!**_" Link yelled, quickly moving out of the way to not be trampled on, before he quickly bounced back with a leap of faith towards his steed. He barely grabbed onto the side of the horse. Holding onto nothing but the horse's skin, whilst being dragged along the ground at high speed. Link gritted his teeth, grunting out in pain. Eyes closed from the effort. But already his hands were beginning to give way.

"Ugh... Epona... Stop...!" The boy groaned out, before both fairies soon came up to his face. His eyes closed from the effort of holding on, he didn't even see it coming. Slamming him, he was surprised by the fairies assault, and the force of both of them, Link let out a grunt, flying off from Epona, and slamming into the ground hard, rolling along the forest floor out of control. He only stopped when he slammed into a giant log, but even then, he went through the hollow bark inside before the entire log's structure collapsed under him, burying him underneath.

The forest was silent for a few seconds except for the fading gallops of Epona moving away, and the hyena like laugh of the one who stole his horse. Before long, the log's rubble shifted, and Link lowly climbed out from the rubble, holding onto his right shoulder, he landed on it badly. His left eye closed and teeth clenched, trying to withstand the pain.

"He did something... *Wince* ...to make Epona act weird..." He growled out to nobody in particular, except perhaps himself angrily. He had no time to think about the wound he had. He let go of his shoulder, and began sprinting off, despite the pain his shoulder gave off with every little movement he made.

He chased the horse shoe tracks made in the forest floor, chasing them into a cave. Link ran so hard, that a few seconds exiting the cave, his toes were not touching solid ground. "_Ah...!_" Link let out, trying to balance himself to not fall, but it was too late, he felt his body fall forwards, plummeting into black abyss before. Link's yell echoed across the chasm walls that he fell down towards, before the blackness swallow his green form.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**- _OOF!_" Link let out, his fall suddenly coming to a stop as he landed on his back. Which was not comfortable on his shield, yet it didn't hurt as much as he expected; well, he expected to be dead, to be honest. "...Where... am I...?" The boy muttered out, brushing his blond bangs of hair out of his face.

"Well well! You are a rather persistent one, aren't ya?" He soon heard. Link's gaze instantly snapped up, gasping out, before out of the darkness, intense bright lights soon blinded his eyes, and he had to shield himself with his arm from the intense light. But he managed to slowly turn his gaze to look at the Skullkid, levitating himself off the ground.

The two fairies from before staring down at Link beside the levitating figure. The same two fairy's who didn't even look confident before as if they had got caught red-handed before like two trouble makers, looked rather confident now. Link slowly pushed himself up, but standing did not help him be at even height from being starred down upon.

"I know what you are thinking... Do you really have any hope, to even _think_ you can win against me? You _fool_!" The Skullkid spoke, lips unable to be seen behind the mask.

"How... W-Who in the world... are you-?" Link managed to utter out, he felt droplets of sweat rolling down his face. The Skullkid only seemed to answer with those eyes on the mask, glaring down at him. The eyes were the only thing he could soon see, the entire figure had turned black but those eyes from the light shining at him, with Skullkid's back to the light. But despite this creepy figure, and Link had to admit, most likely more powerful being, he gathered up the courage to speak out. "Where is Epona-? What did you do to my horse-! ?" He demanded to know.

"Your stupid brown sack of dung wouldn't even listen to a thing I ordered it to do! So I did you a favor: _I got rid of it for you._" He said the last part slyly. And it had the effect on Link he wanted. Link cried out in anger and fury. "YOU GOT RID OF HER-?" Link yelled out. He soon began pulling out his sword and shield from his back in a battle stance. "What did my horse ever do to you to deserve that! ? ...You monster-!" He yelled back. "I'll... I'll-" Link began before being interrupted.

Then suddenly, those eyes flashed. "You know what? I just realized that I am _**sick**__ of looking at your face__**-!**_" Skullkid soon yelled out. Link was taken a back, before everything went black, his vision suddenly ceased. For a moment, he had thought he had just been killed; killed before he even seen, heard, or felt anything.

He soon heard rustling sounds, leaves grinding together. The sound got louder. Link looked around, panicked. Before soon several giant Deku scrubs surrounded him. Their chirps filling his ears, he closed his eyes, but it didn't seem to matter. He yelled out. Soon, feeling as tree roots were beginning to entangle his body, crushing him, he gagged out. Eyes opening again from this pain, but when he opened his eyes, he only saw blackness once more. The rustling kept getting louder... _louder_..._** louder**_...

And then it stopped.

Link couldn't see. His hair and cap had fallen in front of his face again, as he was on his knees. "Uh... Ugh..." He groaned out. That experience terrified him. He felt completely unusual. Soon able to see, he blinked. Seeing a Deku staring back at him in the water's reflection from a puddle that was around the flower he sat on. But... it was wearing the same cap, having the same blond hair he did, but it looked like the hair was leaves now... Link tried to yell out, but he wasn't familiar with the hollowed-trunk-shape mouth he now had. Unregistered sounds escaped his body.

"_**AHHH**__ HA HA HA HA! Now THAT is a hilarious costume-!_ **Hehehehee!** You fool! Stay in here looking like that _**forever!**_" The Skullkid cooed out, kicking his feet from laughter and taunting Link, the Deku boy in the air as he levitated.

_"What-! What IS this-? This isn't how I'm supposed to be-!_ _No! This can't be me... __**This can't be me-! **__I'm a Hylian... Not a __**Deku-!**_" Link thought out in panic, the Skullkid's taunt terrorizing him. Link's hands went up to his face, trying to pull this make-over off of him. He wanted to see his face. _His _face, not some creature's!

"...Oh, no... something awful happened after all just as I had feared..."

"I wonder what will happen to this boy now? He who is now under the mask's spell, is he determined enough to break the curse of the mask?"

"If he can regain his true form, he will be the perfect one... If he can just back that precious instrument from that little demon..."

"Believe... Believe... ..._Believe_..."


	2. Ambushed: The Curse of Majora's Mask!

**NOTES:** I know in the original game Deku's were actually called "Deku Scrubs", and that an item in the game was instead called "Deku Nut" (...Which I don't think really anybody uses that much), however, in the original Japanese, I've been told that the Japanese call them "Deku Nuts" instead. So that is what they are named here. Skullkid too was named differently, and was actually original called Stalkid instead. But I wish to keep people's name the same. As far as I know, Deku Scrubs were the only race named differently.

**Chapter 2: Ambushed! Link the Deku Nut, The Curse of Majora's Mask!**

"_UGH!_ What is this**-! ? **My body!..." Link yelled out, finally managing to know how to talk in his new body. "Is there... something covering my face-?" He yelled out in fear. His hands still trying to pull off the new skin over his face. It almost felt like a mask or entire costume covering his body. But even if it was just a costume, his size had shrunken to be smaller then before as well.

The Skullkid landed on the ground, both fairies at his side. The scarecrow looking child crossed his arms over his torso, chuckling to himself.

"_Hee hee hee... __**NOW**_ you understand, don't you _fool? _You have no chance to go up against MY power!" The other boy threatened. The eyes on the mask brightened, pupils shrinking to tiny dots. "There is_ nothing_ I cannot do!"

Soon, the boy lifted himself off of the air again. "You can just stay here in that stupid getup of yours... _Heh heh heh!_" He taunted, soon beginning to float away. The dark and white fairy following him.

"_W-Wait! Undo this curse!_ RETURN ME TO NORMAL! !" Link desperately ordered out loudly, trying to chase after Skullkid, but the white fairy soon swooped down, knocking Link's legs, who barely knew how to walk anymore, and he went crashing into the ground. Link pushed himself up, before the fairy bonked him several times on the head to keep him put.

"_NYAH, NYAH!_" the fairy rang out in a taunt.

"Hey, Tatl! Hurry up!" The black fairy shouted out to his sister. A little bell ringing sound rang from the white fairy."

"Tael! Wait, Skullkid! I'm still here! _Tael!_" The white fairy rang out. But it was too late, both the fairy and Skullkid soon vanished into nothing but thin air.

"...Tael..." The white fairy soon said in a depressed manner.

"_What the heck should I do... in this form...? My sword and my shield... they are gone... Disappeared... The Ocarina of Time got stolen... And how can I even eat like this... Am I going to die like this...?_" Link thought to himself bitterly.

He soon let out a sigh, then blinked as a bubble began to form out of his mouth with his sigh. Perhaps with this bubble...

"_**HEY YOU!**__ It's all YOUR fault that I got separated from my brother! Just you wait until I'm through with you__**-!**_" The white fairy soon rang out. Soon beginning to violently bounce on Link's head, knocking him on his stomach, and then bouncing on his head repeatedly afterwards. Needless to say, the bubble had popped.

To Link's relief, the fairy stopped, but only after multiple bounces on his skull. "Oh Tael... I wonder... Will that child be all right by himself...? I hope so..." The fairy spoke worriedly.

Link pushed himself up, holding the back of his head. "Ow! By Din's Fire, why are you so violent-? ! I have no idea how I could have thought that _you_ was possibly Navi!"

"Who is Navi?" The white fairy asked.

"She's an important friend of mine!" Link explained angrily. "She's a friendly and sweet fairy... The exact opposite of what you are apparently! I was only looking for her because she disappeared a long time ago before you three robbed me of the two most precious things I owned!"

"You can't compare the both of us just because we're both fairies!" The white one rang out, bonking the boy on the head again and knocking him down once again before she fluttered back. "My name is Tatl. You better remember i-"

"_Gotcha!_" Link rang out, interrupting her. A bubble surrounding the fairy from Link's mouth. The fairy let out a bell ring again. Soon bouncing her little body against the walls of the bubble to escape, but to no avail.

"All right, then 'Tatl'... Where's the Skullkid from before? And did he truly do that to Epona?" Link said in an interrogating voice.

"Epona?" The fairy asked.

"The horse you guys stole earlier!"

"_Ohhh._.."

"Don't know a thing~!"

Link's Deku eyes glowed in a glare the defiant ball of light. As the boy held the fairy encased in the bubble really close to his face, it looked like he was going to eat her.

"O-O-Oh...!" She let out in a panicked ring. I remembered _JUST_ now! So _pleasedonteatme!_" The fairy said shaking in a terrified voice. "Skullkid may, uhh... he may be in Clock Town!"

"What about Epona? Answer!" Link said impatiently.

"I said I don't know! Skullkid made your horse disappear, or something! Now let me go! I'm sorry about what we did to you and your horse!"

Link soon popped the bubble although he had to strain himself to do so. Releasing the fairy, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Where is Clock Town?" The boy asked impatiently.

"It's down this way!" Tatl rang. Link followed the fairies light she gave down the dark ends of the cave.

As he walked, for several minutes, he let out a groan of annoyance and a bit of disappointment. "_Damn that Skullkid wearing the mask... He stole the Ocarina of Time... I HAVE to get it back at all costs, even if it means I have to stay stuck like this! And Epona too... There's no way I can just leave her alone... She's not wild, she won't know how to survive! But will... she even recognize me?_" He thought to himself bitterly.

Soon, a rather strange sensation began to crawl up to his feet. "...Huh? What on earth?"

Tick tock...

_Tick tock tick tock..._

"...That noise...?"

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock...**

"A... Clock?"

_**TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK...!**_

Everything soon went black.

When Link came too, he was in the middle of a giant room. He heard gears moving, a bit of water splashing. And the light sound of a clock moving.

"...Ugh...Where am I now?..."

He pushed himself up, soon opening two giant wooden doors. Light poured into the room. The sound of a busy city filled his wooden ears. Link looked out. Walking forwards.

"_Hurry up! We only have tonight until the Carnival!_" Yelled a white haired man with a blue looking Jacket. "_We have to finish the stupid scaffolding by then!_"

"Boss, c'mon... I wanna get the hell out of here!" Said a man behind the old one.

"_**YOU GODDAMN MORON!**_" He yelled out. "_**Don't believe that story, you sodding coward! We can't cancel the traditional festival-!**_"

"..." Link moved along, walking along to the eastern side of the town.

"_...This is so strange... I have never heard about a town this big in the forest before. Captain Orselon definitely would have mentioned it... How can this possibly be? Surely it should be known..?_" Link thought to himself in silence. "_...But... Something feels... very strange about this place... I'm not sure what or why this is... but something feels very wr-_"

*_Bump_*

"_Watch out brat!_ I've got a lot on my mind right now-!"

Link looked up, seeing black haired man with a rather big mustache.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Link said apologetically... Even though Link was sure he had _a lot_ more on his mind then this rude man, who continued on his way. "What should I do?..." He let out, and then the rest was lost due to low grumbling. Link soon turned around, then eyes went wide.

"**Mr. Ingo! ?**" He soon yelled out, turning back around. But his adrenaline quickly faded.

"_No, it can't be possible..."_ He thought._ "That's impossible for him to be here from this far away from Lon Lon Ranch..."_

"Why are you shouting random people's names? Ah, whatever..." Tatl began. "Hmm... There are lots of places where Skullkid likes to play... He's probably outside of the city!" Link made his way towards the eastern gate. A guard standing there at the side of the entrance. However, spotting Link, the guard soon suddenly blocked him off with his hand.

"Hey, don't even think about it little Deku Nut boy." He said. "There is a lot of marshes, valleys, and scary monsters out there." He scolded.

"But...! I- uhh... I got an errand!" Link protested in argument.

"No. It's dangerous. You should go back to your family. I'm sure they are worried that you are missing."

"Urgh..." Link let out in annoyance. "Look! I may not look like it right now, but I am a hero from Hyrule! Fighting monsters is an everyday thing for me! I will be all right, so please, let me pa- _Gah!_"

Link was picked up by the guard, as he began to try and wiggle his way out fruitlessly. "_Ha ha ha!_ I see, I see... A little kid is the hero of a country that doesn't exist." The guard laughed. "I'm sure your mother is really worried about you. So like I said, go to home now..." The guard said, before placing him down, and whisking him away.

"...You're not gonna get anywhere with how stupid you look like that... Ahahah..." Tatl said, although, she was holding back a giggle. Link only hung his head down. The sun by now was beginning to set, and the sky was beginning to darken.

Soon, Link heard a short stomp. He turned around.

"...Eep..."

A dog was standing in front of him, growling at him. Link took a step back, as the dog barked at him, it soon let out a growl, and then Link began running in the opposite direction.

"You fool! Tell me what is a hero doing being chased by a stray mutt? _Do something heroric!_" Tatl ordered out.

"I can't with this body!" Link called back in panic. Unfortunately, he wasn't used to his feet. "I can barely run as it is- - _Yikes!_" He called out, soon tripping, and rolling downhill on the western side of town, only to roll right into a wall.

The dog pinned Link against the wall, growling at him furiously.

"_Shoo! Shoo!_" He soon heard, a rock pelting the dog right in the nose.

A lady holding an umbrella decorated with flowers walked up. Her hair pink with her dark brown eyes. "Are you all right? Are you injured, Deku Nut boy?" She asked him. Bending down to him. Link didn't get a chance to reply.

"Oh dear, you're all scraped up! My house is near here, so let's go patch you up in there."

Link soon pushed himself up. "No. Thank you, I will be alright." He soon said, before attempting to walk off.

"But... I have to put on medicine..." She argued quietly.

"Really, I'm okay! Thank you thoug-gah!" Link let out in surprise, before he was soon picked up by her arms.

"Come now, don't be shy." She said.

Had Link been in his original body, he probably wouldn't be getting picked up as if he was a pretty flower on the ground.

The female barely gave Link a chance to speak. "Where's your mother? Do you happen to be lost? Is this your first time to the city? Did your family come to see the carnival? If so, your mother will probably be heading to my place, so maybe we should wait for her there."

They soon began walking to a building that was built against one of the walls. "This is the "Stock Pot Inn", the only hotel in town." She said. As she opened up the door.

"Welcome back Anju. Eh? What's that?" Some older lady at the counter asked.

"A little lost and injured Deku boy. Mother, could you get the emergency kit?" Anju asked.

"Or what would be more important... Is that we must close up and take refuge! Now after we help this child out, you need to hurry up and get yourself ready!"

"We can't! As long as the mayor says the carnival is still going to progress... We have to take care of the guests who decide to stay." Anju argued with her mother, but she used a civil tone.

"Are you still waiting for Kafei, Anju, please, give up on him already! I don't think I have the heart to worry about you like this by yourself..."

"_...Kafei?_" Link thought to himself.

They were soon in Anju's room, as she plopped Link on the bed. "Okay, let's clean you up."

"Um..." Link began. "Is this Hyrule country... Or have you even heard of a country called Hyrule?" He asked.

"Hyrule?" She repeated before giving an amused chuckle. "This is Termina. Clock Town of Termina. ...I've never even heard of a country called Hyrule before... Maybe you can tell me what it is like? Are you from there?"

"Uh... Yeah." Link responded, before quickly delving into his thoughts. "_How strange..._" Link thought to himself quietly. "_I thought I just fell out of the forest, but something puzzling happened after all. What an enigma... Did I enter another world, or perhaps... another dimensio- _**OUCH!**" He soon yelled out. Wincing his eyes at the sudden burn that game into his arm due to Anju's nursing.

"Sorry. Bare with it just a little longer, alright?" Anju tried to comfort him, before continuing. "Clock town is supposed to be much more lively this time of year... But it's rather quiet because of that rumor that's going around the past couple of days."

"...Rumor?" Link asked.

"At the end of tonight, when the next day begins..." She pointed out the window.

"...That moon will fall."

Link's eyes widened "...No way..." Link muttered to himself quietly. He hadn't noticed. There was a large moon looming extremely close over the city. No wonder the atmosphere felt strange and rather tense. Yet that fool in the center of the village didn't believe this? Link soon got more answers on his thoughts from Anju without even prying for them.

"The town's population is split down into two parts... those who will take refuge, and those who will carry on with the carnival..."

"Are you not going to leave?" Link asked.

"I can't leave this town." She answered with a smile. As if nothing was wrong.

"Is it because you're waiting for this guy, 'Kafei'? Is he your boyfriend?" Link asked. "Oh, aren't you sweet." She replied, but gave a worried sigh. "Yes, you are right... but... He's missing..."

Tears began to form at the tip of her eyes. "I wonder if he will even come back?... ...He'll surely come back." She said, trying to encourage herself. "I believe in him." She began holding her left arm in worry. "But... to tell you the truth, I'm really scared." Anju soon blinked the water in her eyes away, and gave a soft smile. "Ahh, I'm sorry. It must be hard for a Deku Nut boy to follow a story like this."

"It's okay. I understand." Link replied. "It'll be okay, I'm sure he will come back. I don't believe he would want to break a promise with a kind, beautiful girl like you, Anju!" Link said. Then blushed underneath his Deku skin. "_W-What did I just say- Beautiful, kind...? I'd never get away with this if I was still hum-_"

Anju blinked, then in one swift move hugged Link. Water formed at her eyes again. "Thank you, boy." Underneath that Deku skin, Link began to blush harder then he had just been a few moments ago.

"I'll wait. I still have tonight left after all!"

"Right!" Link agreed. Still blushing underneath.

He soon heard a tapping on the window. He gave a confused blink before turning his head around some.

"What're you lazing around for? I want to hurry and see my little brother!" Tatl from the window shouted in a muffled voice, quiet enough that only Link could hear.

...Oh... He had forgotten about her... Where did she go when the dog attacked anyways? Did she ditch him already when danger came? Nonetheless, in a quick movement, Link soon covered the window with his hand.

"Uhm... what's wrong?" Anju asked.

"Nothing." Link answered innocently. "...But that moon is rather creepy looking. It appears as if it has a face..." He spoke. Examining, he could make out the eyes just like that mask. The nose, could be seen, those barred giant teeth... It was intimidating. And those eyes... They looked... Just like the mask's!

Anju soon spoke. "Everyone is saying, 'That little demon is calling it'."

"Little demon...?" "_**Skullkid! ?**_" He thought out the final word in his head.

He soon felt something behind him out in the window. He turned around, but nothing was there, he turned around again, as Skullkid was behind Anju.

"I told you, fool... There is_ nothing_ I cannot do... Very soon, the moon will fall here on the world tonight on the carnival that you all so look _forward to-!_"

"_It's gonna be one__** hell**__ of a festival! __**HAHAHAH-!**_ _**!**_"

Skullkid soon begin to jump away out of the room right by Link, smashing through the window. Link quickly stood up and gave chase. "**WAIT!** What are you planning-! ?" He yelled, as he chased out the door after Skullkid, whom sprinted off. He heard Anju calling for him, but he still gave chase.

Fireworks from the clock tower sprinted off into the air, signaling it was midnight. The Clock Tower in the middle of town, which acted as a light house during the night, grinded up higher into the air, before then falling over on it's side. Bouncing up and down slightly in the air, as something kept it from falling completely over on the city. Link kept his eyes on Skullkid, who floated up the tower, as it's side was tilted. The doors leading upwards came down turning them into stairs. Link ran up these stairs, climbing the top of the tower. Where Skullkid was eagerly waiting for him.

"You truly are a fool... You came up here for what? To offer me your head on a silver platter, was what." Skullkid said. His body floating up and down slightly as he levitated up in the air. The moon behind his back, it too, was glaring down at Link. The same eyes with the mask. It was no doubt about it. Skullkid was the one who had summoned the moon.

"Give me back my ocarina! And turn me back to normal!" Link demanded from him.

"Skullkid! Hey, I don't like the way you're acting! It's scary and weird! What're you thinking-? !" Tatl yelled. "Tael, come down here!" The white fairy's sister was silent, not complying to his sister's orders. Skullkid soon turned around to face the moon.

"**MAJORA'S MASK! I DEMAND YOU LISTEN TO MY WISH!**"

"**MOON OF THE MASK! COME! COME CLOSER! **_**COOOOOOMMEE!**_"

Skullkid soon let out an ear-bleeding screech. The moon moved, and soon began to loom down quickly towards the tower.

"I-It can't be..." Link muttered. Skullkid only looked down at both of them letting out a Hyena like laugh. The moon constantly growing bigger. He swore, the pupils of the mask and moon, both were staring down straight into his soul. But there was nothing Link could do! The earth began to rumble, small pieces of rubble breaking off of the buildings from the ground shaking from the pressure that the moon seemed to give.

"Skullkid! This is just another one of your pranks, right? ! ...This has got to be a joke! You can't just crush a whole city with the _MOON!_" Tatl yelled out in panic.

Soon, Tatl's brother, Tael flew out. "Tatl! The four from the swamp, mountain, ocean, and valley-! Hurry, the four who are there, bring them here!"

The eyes from the mask gleemed, and Skullkid smacked the fairy out into the ground. The ocarina fell from Skullkid's side, but he soon caught it.

"**DON'T TALK SO MUCH! ! **_STUPID FAIRY!_"

"**AHH-!** How_ dare_ you do that to my poor little brother! What kind of friend are you-! ? _You heartless bastard-!_" Tatl hissed out in rage.

Skullkid begin to giggle gleefully. His straw hat covering the mask's face into nothing but black. But those eyes showed up as if they were two little bright suns. Emitting light for them and them only.

"...No matter... Even if they come now, they are no match to be able to defy me anymore! If you think you can stop me, go ahead and _try!_"

Once again, Skullkid turned around, letting out another ear-piercing scream. The moon began to move even faster! The earth rumbled under it's terrifying might, as the pupils in the moon's eyes grew. It seemed to... grin... Link stared up in disbelief, the moon began to alight in flame due to the atmosphere creating intense friction. The earth began to rumble more. Link's body itself began to feel as if it was on fire as the moon was that close. Nearby and unlucky buildings made of wood or straw began to alight aflame...

Link soon saw the moon beginning to crash into the town, the surrounding area beginning to be ripped up all around as the fire from the moon was only meters away from his face...

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Link soon yelled out, then blinked.

"Huh? What... the moon... Didn't it... Wasn't it about to crash right now...?" He asked to himself.

"If you think you can stop me, go ahead and _try!_" He heard Skullkid yell.

"_Is it..._ _Time's reverting...?_"

The moon soon began to crash into the town again.

"**ST-STOP!**- -_ ...A-Again?_"

"...the four who are there-!"

"**DON'T TALK SO MUCH!**"

"**STOP!**"

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_" Tatl hissed loudly at Link. "Hurry and _do_ something you idiot!"

"What can I do Tatl!-? This isn't something a person can stand up to! Even if I was in my original body-!" Link answered back in disbelief.

"Oh... God...! Goddess of Time...! Somebody! _Stop time!_" Tatl pleaded, as the moon, for Link's fourth time, was only meters away from colliding into the town again, once more beginning to catch on fire.

"...THAT'S IT!" Link soon yelled. As he blew a bubble out of that Deku mouth of his, shooting it towards Skullkid.

"_Wah!_" Skullkid yelped out in surprise as the bubble soaked him and the mask. It caused him to drop the Ocarina on the floor. Fortunately, the instrument seemed to be strong, and didn't break from the fall.

"_The Ocarina of Time!_" Link yelled out happily. "If Princess Zelda's words hold true, I will play the 'Song of Time'!"

Link soon held the Ocarina up to his Deku trunk-like mouth. And soon, the Ocarina instantly transformed into Deku horns. Link yelped a bit in Surprise.

"The Ocarina changed into horns?" He asked in surprised.

"Those are the Deku horns, that's the instrument the Deku Nuts use!" Tatl answered

"But I don't know how to... Oh, sod it... The Song of time!"

_...The Song of Time that Princes Zelda taught me. Something will surely happen. Goddess of Time... Lend me your power! Zelda... Please have faith in me__**-!**_

_Stop Epona! __**STOP-!**_

_...stay in that form __**forever-!**_

_Are you all right? Are you injured Deku Nut boy?_

_**Tick tock tick tock tick tock...**_


	3. Stranger: An Impossible Request?

**NOTES: **The Happy Mask salesman was very mysterious in the actual storyline of Majora's mask, but not in the actual game. So I feel like giving him a more strange, and possibly important role.

**Chapter 3: Stranger! An Impossible Request? Journey to the Swamp!**

"...This is... inside the clock tower? How can this- -"

Link soon heard something hit the ground. He looked down, as the face of a Deku Nut fell on the ground. Link put his hands in front of his face... HIS hands!

"You.. You're ba...-!" Tatl stuttered in disbelief.

"You're back to normal!" Tatl soon shouted as she finished her sentence. "Well, hmm... Well I have to admit, you look better like this then as a Deku Nut..." She said, Link kept looking around at his body parts in disbelief. Looking at his hands, arms, patting the inside of his shirt, looking inside of his shirt as well.

Link soon turned his back to Tatl, his shirt shuffled before his green shorts went down a bit... Looking at the insides of his shorts as well...

Tatl soon rang like a bell. "_**YOU... JUST WHAT ARE YOU CHECKING-? DON'T DO THAT WHEN I'M PRESENT! !**_" She rang out loudly in anger and disbelief that the boy did such a thing in front of her. Link ignored her.

"**YES-! I'm completely back to my normal self~!**" He cheered in delight, before quickly snapping back into the reality of the situation. "Oh damn, right! The town... That moon...!" Link reminded himself out loud. He ran up to the doors, to exit the tower. As he was about to push them open...

"_My, you've certainly been through a lot for a little guy, haven't you?_"

Link soon turned his head around slowly, eyes narrowed in seriousness as if he was prepared for combat. But when he saw who was behind him was no threat, they had more a look of confusion then a combat look.

"I am the Happy Mask Salesman... I am a peddler that searches for masks of happiness in all times and places."

"...You're a mask salesman?" Link let out inquisitively, as he let his right hand slide off the wooden door of the tower. Examining the man mostly dressed in purple. A giant pack, decorated with several masks, it seemed to weigh three times more then him, and the man was hunched over because of it's weight.

"You see... During my journey, a very important mask was stolen from me by someone...The thief looked to be a strange little demon in the forest. Please don't think of me as rude, but I've been following you... I'm in a lot of trouble without that mask in safe hands... You too had precious things stolen from you, am I correct?"

"A little demon... It had to be Skullkid!" Link shouted out. Not even responding to the other part of the question the man asked him. Because Tatl quietly flew behind Link. He didn't buy it though, he gave an accusing glare at Tatl. Knowing why she was hiding.

"...What? I... I don't know _anything_ about him stealing the mask-!" She said innocently. Of course, Link could hear the guilt in her voice.

Rolling his eyes at her, he looked back at the Mask salesman. "So, that _thing_ was yours? Just what in Nayru's Love IS that mask?" He asked.

"...Yes. That mask that was stolen from me... It is called 'Majora's Mask'..."

"_It was used for cursed ceremonies by tribes long back in the ancient times. It's a cursed thing, for it is told that those that wear the mask inhibit a dreadful evil power. Apparently, according to the legends, the mask had brought about such great evil power and catastrophe that our ancestors who feared the mask, sealed the darkness away for eternity, as a way to prevent it's abuse..._"

The salesman took several quick steps towards Link, despite the gigantic over-sized pack that weighed him down. "If we let that little demon continue on like this, we will soon have a terrible problem on our hands! Who knows what kind of evil and devilish things that demon will do? Oh, my..." He said in a quaky voice.

"...I had no idea it was such a frightening mask." Tatl spoke quietly, still hiding behind the boy's shoulder. Link gave a strange glance at Tatl. "Really? The moon didn't give you any idea?" He asked in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Hey boy, I'm begging you!" The salesman soon grabbed Link, pulling him forward before Tatl could reply to Link's little retort. "Will you get Majora's Mask back for me? _Please-?_"

"Wh... **Me?**" Link questioned, slightly stunned. Did this man know what he was even asking him?

"I know it's rude, but I've been following you ever since the forest because I sense potential in you! There's no way I could oppose that little thing as he is now with the mask. But..."

"_You_ can...!"

"...What-! ?" Link let out in an irritated but surprised voice. Who did this man think he was, to ask him to up against something like- -

*_**BONK!**_*

Tatl rammed herself into the back of Link's head. Hitting him so hard, he nearly fell down forwards. "_What the hell are you hesitating for? !_" Tatl rang out. "_Hurry up and just accept!_"

"_Hmph-! _Listen, I don't remember having to take orders from anyone. Especially from the likes of YOU." Link muttered rubbing the back of his head and fixing the position of his hat.

"_**!**_ And let Skullkid do whatever he wants-?" She argued.

"Well- -" Link began.

"What about Tael-! ?" Tatl hissed at the Hylian boy. "The same day over and over... Getting smacked around by Skullkid, probably scared to death that the WORLD is going to end... Tael... He's a little on the slow side... he needs me to be with him-!"

Her voice became less angry and most desperate with each passing word.

"I swear! We'll apologize for all the mean things we did to you and your horse when we find it... So, please! _Get the mask back, and save Tael!_" She pleaded to Link.

There was a moment of silence. Link soon held up his hand, which Tatl floated herself to land on, Link smiled.

"...You're a good sister, Tatl."

He soon looked up to the strange man letting out a bit of a sigh. "...Alright... I'll do it." He said. Knowing he'd regret those words.

"_Ooh,_ hearing you saying those words fills me with more confidence then you may think! Surely, I think you will do just fine. After all... _You __**do**__ have the 'Ocarina of Time' now..._" Link flinched in surprise, hearing the last few words. Naming his precious instrument he gotten from Princess Zelda.

The salesman soon began to grin at the both of them, before he soon began to fade out.

"You boy, who has traversed time itself to battle evil can do it. I'm sure of it. _Ho ho ho..._"

"**!-?** _Hey!_ How do you know so much-? Who are you! ? _Wait-!_" Link demanded. But the salesman continued to fade out. "Believe in your powers..._ Believe..._" "_Waaaiiitt__**-!**_" Link called out one more time. Running up to the man's faded form, but it was of no use. He was completely gone.

Link sighed. Going down to the floor, he picked up the mask shaped like a Deku. "The thought disgusts me... But I suppose I may as well take this..."

Moving himself to the large wooden doors, he pushed them open. Daylight flooding the room once again. He heard a rather familiar voice, which he now disliked...

"_Hurry up! We only have three days until the carnival! We have to finish this scaffolding by then!_"

"Wow..." Link began. "For all the town's people, the moon falling is an event that is yet going to happen. But to just us two, it would seem to be nothing more then a bad memory..."

"How puzzling..." Tatl agree.

"Tatl, who were 'the four' that Tael was trying to tell us about?" Link asked the white fairy, as he began walking, and she began following him by floating around his head. "I honestly don't know... I wonder what he wanted to say to us." She let out a sigh. "Geez. That kid... always leaving out the super important stuff." She muttered. "But in any case though, we should check out the swamp, mountain, ocean, and valley, they are on each exit of town. There's an exit in each compass direction."

Link soon turned his head around... He began to move away from Tatl. But she didn't notice.

"Well, I suppose the first one he mentioned is the swamp. So let's-" Tatl began.

"_Miss Anju!_" Link soon shouted, sprinting off towards the pinked-haired woman with the flower umbrella in her hands.

"Miss Anju, are you alright?" Link asked.

"Huh? Um... Who might you be?..." She asked blinking at the oddly dressed boy. How did he know her name?

"Huh?...Oh, right." Link muttered. "Did you... happen to meet a Deku Nut boy who wearing a hat much like this?" Link asked, holding up the tail end of his green cap for her to see more clearly.

"A Deku Nut boy? I'm not sure..." She thought. "I'm rather bad at remembering faces..."

"...Miss Anju, Did you happen to have found Kafei yet?" Link asked.

"**Kafei?**" Anju repeated in surprise, she dropped her umbrella, grabbing Link on the arm. "Do you know him? Do you know where he is? ! Please, tell me! Please! Where is he now-?" She pleaded.

"I... I don't know anything...!" Link said, as he pulled himself away gently. "I'm sorry!" He yelled, beginning to sprint off. He heard Anju calling for him, but he didn't stop.

"_...That's right... How stupid of me... Since time has reversed to three days in the past, that was actually our very first meeting... None of that stuff when I was a Deku ever happened..._" He soon looked down, rubbing his arm a little. "_Speaking of which... the bandages she gave me are gone... and the wounds I had from that time, and even Skullkid have healed completely..._"

Link was now sitting on top of a rooftop, made out of straw hay. He let out a depressed sigh. "_Man this is... It's... lonely this way... If this is the way it's going to be, my memory may as well have been erased as well..._" He said letting out a snort of disgust at the whole ordeal.

"_**HEY!**__ Just what are you moping about-?_" Tatl rang in his ear. Making the boy jump up to his feet, rubbing his ear. "I don't care how many times you go back in time for this thing! You cannot just sit and mope to just loiter around! Now get it together and head for the swamp! Do you hear me? _The swamp!_"

"I know, _I know!_ Just be quiet! At least let me think about all of this!" The boy hissed back. Getting up, he hopped off of the low roof, and moved his way to the south gate. A guard was standing in his way just like the Eastern gate he tried before as a Deku.

"Uhh... May I pass?" The boy asked the guard. Knowing his encounter before as a Deku had not been so successful.

"Oh, sure. Beyond here is Woodfall Swamp. There are a few monsters lurking outside of town, so be careful!" The guard warned.

"Thanks!" Link called back, as he ran ahead.

"THIS is Termina Field-?" Link gasped. "It looks quite a bit like Hyrule field... but it kind of gives of a bit different scent in the air..." He observed.

He took a breath in, gaining composure. "_Once again, another adventure is beginning for me..." _

Link took one last glance at the moon before looking ahead of him once again with a determined feature on his face.

_"Alright! I'm going to save Termina! Here I g-_"

*_**BONK**_*

"_DON'T JUST STAND THERE ACTING ALL COOL__**-!**_" Tatl rang out at Link loudly who was laying flat down on the ground. "I do _NOT_ want say it a million times! _**Go to the Swamp, dammit-!**_"

"Okay, okay, _okay!_" Link grumbled out loudly at her. Fixing his hat as he rubbed his sore head. If this kept up, he'd as many bumps as the moon had holes indents on its surface.

Tatl flew on ahead of the forest boy. "The swamp is this way! Follow me!" Link knew he had no choice but to chase after her. Lest he be hit in the head a million times more.

*_Splosh..._*

"They call it a swamp... But aside from it being really wet, I think it looks more like a jungle..." Link observed. His feet slightly submerged in the water, but it was quickly becoming deeper and deeper.

"Agh... For Nayru's Love, this water absolutely reeks!..." Link muttered out in complaint. He was expecting a short-tempered remark from Tatl, but not this time.

"This is... actually weird... It didn't used to smell badly at all..." Tatl softly said in a quiet tone.

Minutes had passed. And Link's breathing was beginning to become heavy. Tatl had been talking the whole time. But Link felt himself beginning to wear down. Sweat was beginning to pour down his face. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, only for new sweat to be replaced several seconds later.

"The Deku Nut tribe's castle is deep in this swamp, so let's try going and talk to them, and ask if one of those 'four' are here." Tatl suggested. Link only muttered out a quiet "Yeah..."

"_What... is this...? Is it because of this obnoxious stench...? I... my chest hurts... I feel sick... I can't see clearly... or even think straight... I'm gonna..._" Just seconds later, Link soon lost his balance, collapsing on his knees, the water splashed as he fell. His right hand propping him up to not fall completely in, but just barely. His left hand clutching his throat. Tatl was about speak when Link heaved, tilting his head to the side, vomit spat out of his mouth landing in the swamp water. Link buckled, nearly falling into the swamp even further.

"YUCK! W-What's wrong? !" Tatl rang out in worry. "I... can't breathe...!" Link choked out. His face beginning to turn red. He tried to gasp, but no air would fill his lungs. He felt his body slowly becoming numb. Beginning to lose consciousness.

"_Something's wrong with this water...! Is this... poison water-? W-What the hell is happening to my body! ?_"


	4. Rescue: A Country's Rageful King!

**NOTES:** I think the poison swamp was my favorite place out of all the four places. Although, I don't know how many deaths I gotten, and still get, from accidentally walking off a ledge and into the poison water, only to sit for a whole minute knowing I'm going to drown.

The first few times I had Link drown in the water, it was actually quite heart wrenching to watch as a 7 year old...

**Chapter 4: Rescue Mission! A Country's Rageful King, The Mysterious Poison Swamp!**

Link tried desperately to crawl forwards to somewhere that wasn't wet with the lethal liquid. The water by now seemed so thick with a purple substance, he couldn't see the ground even though he was only knee deep (had he been standing and not on his knees). But soon the ground gave away suddenly underneath him, as he had crawled directly into a big slope into swamp. Link was soon swimming, or rather, trying to swim and beginning to drown, for his body had became so weak from the poison he had almost no strength left. It was as if it had all been sapped from him. He sputtered as some of the water entered his mouth, and grunted from his efforts from trying to stay above the surface, but he was quickly failing. Tatl's yells unfortunately were of no use to him.

"**Hey!** Come on, get back up!" Tatl rang out loudly in worry. Link only coughed. Struggling to stay above the surface as best as he could, but soon, his form sank under the surface completely. A few more splashes were given from him under the surface, but soon, the water's flailing was nothing more then ripples and bubbles from under where the boy sank. The poison in the water so thick, Tatl couldn't even see him.

"_Kid! ?_ Come on!" Tatl rang. But the only thing she knew of the boy's existence was the air bubbles that were coming from where he sank as he was currently drowning under the water. And these were popping quickly as they hit the water's surface.

"_...Can't breathe... My body... going numb... Poison water..._" Link thought to himself in dilated panic. But his thought process was damaged. The poison had even began to numb his mind and thinking. He was trying with all his strength to move. But his muscles wouldn't react. His lungs burned, water filling inside of him. His consciousness was slipping. He could hear Tatl screaming, but it was nothing but echoes to him. Everything was becoming black.

With his last bit of strength, he managed to move his arm up. So close to the surface of the water. But then he blacked out.

"_**Hey!**__ Swim back up!_" Tatl pleaded above the surface of the water. She soon dove into the water with a tiny splash, but only came back out sputtering within a span of two seconds. She flapped her wings furiously, out of adrenalin, and to get the water off of them.

She soon heard rustling, and turned around, seeing four furry white creatures right in front of her.

"_KYAA!_" She ranged out in surprise, as they were sitting on a thick branch from a fallen tree out in the water.

"Don't worry, We'll help him!" One of the white creatures said. Tatl looked and realized they were little apes, or rather, monkeys. Reaching down into the water, the monkey that had spoken had pulled out Link's hand. It was very fortunate Link had out stretched his hand before he blacked out. The four with aided team effort, Had begun pulling the Hylian out of the water. Soon picking him up, they carried the boy in a team. One hand on the boy's hands or feet, the other being used to swing and carry him along low hanging tree branches, or vines. They moved skillfully and expertly.

"Where are you taking him?" Tatl asked as she followed in a worried voice.

"The swamp has springs with clean water. Tourists put the water in bottles and take it home with them. That's because of how pure it is. The clear water should wash the poison water off." One of the monkeys explained to the white fairy.

Within a few moments later, they reached one of these springs. The monkey's dropped the unconscious Hylian child into the water gently. One ape holding the boy's head above the water.

The ape's soon began splashing the boy all over. Tatl only watched, kind of confused. It was like watching some rather odd ritual dance. Splashing the boy over and over again with fresh clean water.

Soon, one of the furs of the monkey began to tickle Link's nose.

"Haa... _Hah_..." Link began to let out. His eyes sealed themselves tighter as his face wrinkled up a bit from the on-coming sneeze.

Tatl floated over to his face. "Hey, are you coming ar-"

"_**HAH-CHOO-!**_"

"_Aieeee- *Splash*_"

Poor Tatl spun around and made a small splash in the water. When she came out, she was hissing and sputtering. "_You..._" She murmured angrily, as she glared at Link, who only blinked as he sniffed his nose as if he had just woke up from a small nap, but was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

"We cleaned you off in this pure water, so you should be just fine now. You might feel a little sick for a while if you swallowed any of the poison though... But really, at that rate, you would have drowned in a matter of seconds. You need to be careful!" One of the white small apes scolded him.

"Th...Thanks a lot..." Link said quietly as he let out another sniffle. He was a bit disappointed within himself. He just started, and within an hour, he had nearly got himself killed, and would have been killed had luck not been on his side.

The small ape sighed. "...Don't worry about it. What's your name?" The monkey asked.

"Link." The Hylian simply answered.

"Not a problem _Mr. _Link." He said with a wink. Perhaps trying to cheer him up from his nearly fatal mistake.

Tatl hissed a little. "_Hmph... _I worried about you just a_ little_ bit too you know, and you're IGNORE me!"

...Which Link continued to do.

"...Actually... since we saved your life, I have huge favor I need to ask of you..." The monkey began.

"What is it?" Link asked, curious. "Do you want a banana... or something?" He asked. "That wouldn't be that difficult."

"**Oh!** _A banana! I want one I want one, ook~ ook~! oo-_" The money cheered, before one of the other monkey's bonked his friend lightly on the head. "_No you dummy!_ Ask them properly!" He ordered.

The little white monkey cleared his throat while rubbing his slightly sore head before speaking.

"Lately, poison has been spreading throughout this swamp, making it inhabitable... We suspect the temple at the top of the waterfall, it's called Woodfall Temple... The poison seems to be flowing from there, and entering into the water.. Only a few springs like these not connected to the main flow are not infected with the poison. The princess of the Deku Nut tribe that lives here in a palace went there to investigate. But a monster came! She was kidnapped by that monster!" The monkey began to sob a little. "At this rate, the princess will fall prey to the monsters!"

The monkey's held up the boy's sword and shield from his back. Link turned his head slightly to look a the creature as he stayed seated. "The princess is important to us. She's not just a princess, but she's also our important friend! You have a sword and shield... are you strong? You must fight, right? Please! Slay the monster and save the princess!" The monkey's requested desperately.

"...Wow... Well Link, they may be just monkeys, but they DID just save your life. I don't you have got no choice but to help them. After all, two birds with one stone..." Tatl reasoned. Reminding him that they were going to ask for information anyways. Perhaps rescuing the princess would be enough to bribe them of any information they may need.

"Don't just decide on your own, Tatl..." Link mumbled at her, before looking back to the monkey's. Pulling out his Kokiri sword from it's sheathe, he pushed it into the ground, using it to lift him more into a kneeling position inside the clear spring water. After all, he still felt sick and weak.

"I understand." Link began. "...But I'm also looking for someone... Or something... Before I go to Woodfall temple, I'd like to meet the King of the Deku tribe." Link stated.

"Eh-?You _shouldn't_ go there in my opinion to be hones... Because the King is... Well, if you _really_ want to go I suppose we could show you..." One of the Monkey's said.

"...?" Link looked at Tatl, as she looked at him. They couldn't see what the problem is. Wouldn't the King want someone to offer to look for his daughter anyways?

They were led to the palace. Link stared at the rather odd shaped structure. It's surface looked like dents, nearly bee-hive shaped on the surface that was dyed a deep green. On the exception of two rather large black holes on the top of the structure leading outside (not counting the main gate), it truly did indeed look like some type of bee-hive structure.

"The "one" from here that Tael was talking about... I do hope the king or somebody knows something. We have no idea who we're looking for, or what!" Tatl dinged out as they walked on the wooden planks that led to the Palace that was floating in the water. This made Link uneasy. Looking down as he walked on these, he could see the infected water. Although he was positive he wouldn't slip, he was still cautious of each and every step.

Link turned back around, gazing at the top of the waterfall behind him. Shielding his eyes from the sunlight to do so. "But why is there poison water flowing out of the temple? By the sounds of it, the temple must have been here for at least a while? Why would the temple suddenly begin spreading poison into the water? If it's that monster that kidnaped the princess, then how would it have done it? There must be something wrong going on in that temple..." Link pondered out loud to Tatl.

Walking up to the front gate. Link called out. "Hello! Is anybody there?"

Two Deku guards suddenly emerged from the ground as he stepped closer, and blocked off his path.

"Hmph! This is no place for outsiders,_ pi!_" The first one said.

"This is the palace for the Deku Nut kingdom, _pi!_" The second one said.

"Shoo, shoo! Go home _pi! _Deku nuts only, _pi!_" They both said at once.

"...Geez. How stingy..." Tatl muttered annoyed.

"...It's alright, Tatl." Link said, walking back, before walking out the guards line of sight. He could see the confused expression Tatl's aura formed. Why was he so okay with being pushed out?

"I'll just use this~" He said, holding up the Deku mask. Link grinned a little at his plan. He put the Deku mask on.

Link soon felt a tingling feeling all over his body. He hunched over a little bit, before it felt like a jolt was entering his body. He groaned out some it felt painful, but the pain was short and brief. Within seconds, he looked at his hands. And soon, he was a Deku like he had been before.

Link now as a Deku walked forward to the two guards who had just shooed him away.

"A comrade, _Pi!_ You may pass, _Pi!_"

"Thanks!" Link called back, smirking under the Deku form. Even though he had the same hat, the guards weren't even suspicious at all.

As he got closer, he heard some noises. Tatl fluttered a little uncomfortably at them.

"...What's this ominous screaming?" Link questioned to nobody in particular. He peeked his head out the doorway.

"**All right, I demand you confess you mutt! You took the princess! If you do not tell me, you will be burned alive to a crisp at that stake you are tied on-!**"

A giant Deku Nut bellowed from his throne. Obviously the king, Link noted, as he not only was the largest Deku there, but wore a crown on his head. He held a giant staff, a flower with two stems intertwined together.

"Your Highness, please, sir... Calm yourself-!" The King's butler pleaded. Link looked, seeing a poor wolf tied to a stake. Struggling to get free from the ropes that bind him from the stake up in the air.

"**Quiet-! We don't have time for this! We must dispatch the guards now to search for my precious daughter-!**"

"But yo-"

"_**Silence,**_** butler or face the consequences just like this dog-!**" The king smacked his butler away with his staff. "**I will show those stupid animals what happens to those who lay a even a single finger on a member of the royal family! They will be sacrifices for the greater God!**"

"Deku Nut King! The princess was kidnaped by a monster in the temple! This wolf is innocent!" Link yelled at the top of his lungs in his Deku form, as he ran into the room. But the king didn't seem to notice the small green Deku boy. He was in too much of a rage to even think straight it would seem.

"_**LIGHT THE FIRE-! BURN HIM TO A CRISP! !**_" The King bellowed. As one of the servant's lit the wolf cub's stake.

Link took off the mask, quietly reverting back to his humanoid form. "Dammit! Stupid king, you have got to be kidding me...!" Link growled.

Quickly sneaking up on the wolf's stake as everyone watched the King yell out rather senseless things, he began to untie one of the ropes with his sword. "Go! Get outta here!" Link whispered to the wolf cub as he sliced the animals bindings. Letting out a small whimper, the little mammal quickly scurried off to the exit.

"There is an intruder, _pi!_"

"He looks very suspicious,_ pi!_"

"He freed the prisoner, _pi!_"

"Burn him! _Pi!_"

It didn't take long for Link to realize every Deku Nut that was inside the palace were now looking at him.

"**So **_**YOU are**_** the one who kidnaped the princess! I will not forgive you!** **Sacrifice this insolent fool for his crime-!**" Roared the king.

"...Er..." Link mumbled out.

"You... _IDIOT__**-!**_" Tatl raged at him sounding like a high pitched bell.

"But I- - Oh, sod it!" Link soon sprinted out from the way he entered, as well the way the wolf had escaped from.

"**After him!**_** Get him!**_" The king roared, bouncing up and down on his throne, as everyone in the room began to give chase after the boy and fairy.

Link passed by the two guards at the entrance practically running them over as they tried to block his escape path. He quickly sprinted his way behind a little cove where he had transformed before. Quickly putting on the mask to hide his human form, he crouched, watching as he hid. All the Dekus had eventually ran by him without giving a second glance. Quickly slipping off the mask, he returned to his normal form quick.

Link soon let out a breath, panting and sweating at how dangerous that was. So much for collecting any informa-.

*_**BONK!**_*

"What the _hell_ were you thinking!" The white fairy ringed at him as Link rubbed his forehead where he was pelted on.

"Well, I couldn't just let him burn!" Link argued back.

"_Hmph!_" Tatl merely let out.

Link looked above at the top of the waterfall.

"_It looks like the only way to set things straight is to kill that monster!_"


	5. Dungeon: To Investigate Woodfall Temple!

**NOTES:** I know what you'll be thinking: "This isn't the dungeon at all! Only pieces of it! You skipped 90% of it!"

This is a story; not a walk through. And I don't want to play the entire game just to make the story, either. I also don't want to make up some lame excuse on how Link can carry all of those items... It's scary. But this doesn't mean to say that he will only be using the sword and shield throughout the story...

**Chapter 5: Dungeon! To Investigate Woodfall Temple!**

Link took his first steps inside of the temple. Look around at his surroundings. He was in rather a big room. There was a drop below, but it wasn't too dangerous. There were also stairs leading down as well.

"Well... Let's go, I guess..." Link said. Since there was no way across the giant gap to the other side of the room, as lots of trees trunks had grown from the floor up into the ceiling through the roof of the temple, the only way was to go down. Link climbed these stairs.

Soon, Tatl began to ding.

"What is it?" Link asked her.

"There's something nearby!" She warned.

Link looked around. Before staring down at the ground. He saw a black little shadow ball, with cute yellow-orange glowing eyes. It didn't look threatening at all, and it was only up to about half the size of Link's leg below his knees. Link squat down to greet the creature. It stopped, looking up at him.

"Hey there little guy!" Link called out in a friendly voice.

The black ball blinked.

"_H-Hey! Stop that!_" Tatl warned. "It's called a Black Boe, and that thing is evil! It's not a big threat, but it's _still _evil!"

"Aww, come on. How can this be evil?" Link cooed. Holding his hand out for the creature. The creature slowly crawled forwards. Link gave a nod. It crawled closer, nearly touching the boy's finger.

***Crunch***

"_**OWOWOW!**_" Link yelled out, shaking the thing off his fingers which took several attempts before it flew around, bouncing and rolling on the floor when it lost it's grip. Link held his sore throbbing finger.

"_I told you!_ Tatl hissed out, before ringing several times. "_Ack!_ Look out behind you!" She screeched.

Link turned around. "_Gah!_" He let out, moving to the side as another one jumped up in the air, trying to grab the tail-end of his green cap, but it had missed as Link dodged it in time. The Hylian looked around, there wasn't just two, but lots of them. They all ran up to Link, who drew his sword, but they swarmed him quickly.

"Ow, _ow_, _**OW!**__ Stop it! Stop biting me!_" He yelled out, trying to stomp the little shadows away.

"Just calm down and attack them! Look, there are just a lot of them, that's all!" Tatl ringed as she watched the boy being bitten alive by all the Black Boe's.

"Fine!" Link called out. Holding his sword out, the boy's sword soon glowed an aura of blue, before he spun around rapidly multiple times. "_KAITENGIRI!_" Link shouted.

All the Black Boe's around him sliced by an aura of wind, weak creatures such as they were, they all faded into nothing but a puff of black smoke.

Link let out a sigh of relief.

"You _**suck!**_" Tatl screeched. "Listen to me next time!"

Link just made no comment. He continued to rub his sore finger.

Continuing on, there were stairs that led up towards the other side. Link slowly climbed them. But soon stopped. He quickly stepped back, just as a giant spider shaped like a white skull came down, narrowly missing him.

"A Skulltula!" Link exclaimed out loud. A battle stance ready.

"Aim for it's stomach." Tatl said, giving her advice, she floated back to observe.

"Well, seeing how there's no other way around..." Link thought to himself out loud. He quickly dove around, but the Skulltula was quick, and following his movements. Link quickly dived forwards, sliding on his stomach under it. When he got to the other side of the monster, he quickly pushed himself up, spinning around with his sword, he sliced the Skulltula's stomach with his blade. The Skulltula made only a light screech, falling down off of the web it was hanging from, stiff and no longer moving.

Link moved his way to the doorway now. And instantly, plugged his nose.

"_Yech!_ It smells just like the swamp... Maybe even worse!" Tatl shuttered. Link walked forward towards the edge, and stared down with his nose still plugged.

"What the heck is this?" Link exclaimed as he looked down below. Seeing a giant wooden flower, with red yellow and green symbols decorated on each of the 'petals'. A small low torch was in the middle of it, but the fire seemed to have died out. Surrounding this wooden flower, was several plants, with tiny sharp teeth in them. Link automatically assumed it was best to not step on them. The water in the whole area was not very deep, but still deep enough for Link to swim in. However, it was a very vile looking purple. He assumed this was poisonous water, and probably just as bad to swim in as before, if worse.

Link's eyes soon looked, as he notice water was actually flowing out of this large object. His eyes widened. "This... Is the thing that's outputting the poison into the- -"

"Woah! Watch out!" Tatl suddenly screeched.

"_Oof!_" Link suddenly let out. Being pushed forwards, he spun around, only catching a glimpse of a Deku Baba that attacked him. Fortunately, it hit the shield that he had sheathed on his back, so he took no damage. Unfortunately, he fell back, and was going off the ledge. But quick instincts made him grab on to the side. His fingers dug into the mossy ledge, he grunted, his fall ceased but he now hung there, hanging with only one arm, looking down below at the poisonous water, and that plant with sharp bearing teeth down below.

"Aghh... I don't got much grip... It's too mossy...!" Link said through clenched teeth.

"Stop being a weakling! Pull yourself up!" Tatl raged. Moving down to the collar of Link's shirt, she bit it, trying to pull him up, her wings flapped quickly, of course, her efforts were fruitless. Link continued to slip down. His other hand managing to reach out now. But now, he was only holding on by his finger tips.

The Deku Baba hissed at him this entire time, trying to reach the boy, but it was too stiff, nor long enough. And only chomped it's mouth rather quickly. Making a rapid clomp noise.

Link however, did not have the grip, slowly, and surely, he was slipping.

"Can't hold on..." Link grunted, one eye winced from his efforts. By now, his finger tips were numb.

"Well hold on!" Tatl ringed. "If not you're gonna be eaten alive by th- Oh crap!"

Link lost the little grip he had, he yelled, falling down a short distance. As he landed on his feet, on the petals of the mouthed flower, sadly for him as expected, the mouth closed, and began chewing on the poor boy. Tatl could only watch, hearing the pain of Link being eaten alive exiting the Hylian boy's lips. He saw him through cracks of the flower's mouth, him trying to push the flower away and struggling to get out of it's grip. And the crunching sounds followed by a distinguished grunt or groan from Link were not delightful to hear.

"_Ahh-! Ahh!_ Hang on!" Tatl said in a panicked voice. Flying a bit left to the right and back again, she let out a ring. Soon beginning to headbutt the flower several times to release the Hylian boy. Soon after, the plant spit the boy out, he yelled as he went flying up into the air. Soon landing in the poisonous water.

Link knowing enough this time of the ill effects of the water, swam as quick as he could. Almost instantly, he could begin to feel the numbing effects of the water, but he was close to a low edge, which he quickly scrambled on, panting, and water dripping from him as he crawled his way on the concrete ground, and collapsed on it on his back.

"A-Are you okay?" Tatl spoke in a worried voice.

Still gasping for breath, Link nodded slowly. "The biting hurt, but it wasn't lethal... I think... I guess the teeth weren't that sharp. That water is worse, to be honest..." He said slowly, his gaze slowly turning towards the purple water. Link felt like crap right now. But he didn't have time to rest. The moon would fall sooner or later. His body ached all over from literally being eaten alive, and then spat out, and his body felt semi paralyzed from the poison, and it wasn't going away quickly at all.

He also smelled really bad too...

Pushing himself up slowly, he soon began to check and feel his tunic. He soon pulled out the Ocarina of Time.

"...Phew, it's alright..." Link said with a sigh of relief. He soon put it back inside his shirt once more.

Seeing he was at the lower ledge, he decided to go through the door that was there. Going through it, there was a Deku flower, with a platform rising up and down. Also more of those dangerous man-eating flowers. There was no way to reach the platform that was constantly moving up and down, due to a giant pole out of the water, without either swimming across the water, or timing this so that he had to jump on this evil biting little flowers, getting chewed up, and then jump again.

...Unless he could time it just right.

Tatl however, hissed. "Ugh! I hate this place... It sucks!" She complained.

Link didn't reply back. He was concentrating to time this right. As the platform began to lower down, he waited a few seconds before making a sudden leap on the flower. As his feet touched the flower, he leaped straight to the side towards the platform, just as the jaws snapped shut, chewing nothing but air. Link spun his body around, slamming into the platform, but having enough grip as he pulled himself on top of the platform with the flower. When it reached the top, Link leapt ho,se;f across, landing on the other side. Another door was now in his way.

Link pushed it open, stepping inside, there was a large room, a door on the other side. But it was barred off.

"Well that's just stupid!" Tatl groaned out in more complaining.

"There's something in here..." Link muttered quietly.

Soon, they heard a large boom behind them. They both glanced back around behind them. Tatl let out a loud ring

"_Ahhh!_ The exit's been barred too! There's no way out! We'll run out of air!" Tatl said in a panicked voice. She flew over to the door, banging on the bars with her body. "_Openopen__**open!**_" She demanded. And then flying over to Link. "I know! Use that Song of... something! _Play it!_" She demanded.

"Calm down!" Link ordered. "...And it's called the Song of Time..."

"_Ack!_" Tatl dinged.

Link turned around, looking up at an old enemy he remembered back in Hyrule in Death Mountain.. "Dinofols! ?"

"Watch out for it's fiery breath!" Tatl warned. Wings flapping rapidly in adrenalin.

The armed raptor let out a bit of a screech. Rushing towards Link. Link drew his weapons, as the raptor took a swing at him, Link back flipped out of the way. It continued to charge at him, taking another swing, which Link blocked with his shield. A loud clang was heard. Link quickly jumped to the side, before taking a quick thrust, grazing the raptor's leg. It howled out in pain, stumbling back in recoil.

The reptile hissed, shaking its head to throw the pain away. It's leg dripping of blue reptilian blood. Link stayed in his position, waiting for the thing to charge at him again.

But instead, it opened it's mouth hot fiery breath seeping from it.

Link quickly tried his best to move out of the way, but the tip of the fire still grazing him a bit. "_Ahhg_! That fire is hot!" He yelled out in pain, as his clothes were steaming, although they fortunately did not catch aflame. Diving himself in a nearby puddle of water to cool himself down. He then began rolling, and quickly getting up again on his feet. The Dinofols charged at him again. Being more aggressive, Link charged, jumping in the air, taking a wide swing at it, but it jumped out of the way, leaping to Link's side.

It tried to counter attack on its own, but Link rolled to the side, and a grazing slash was done to the same leg as Link's sword, by swinging from his right side to the left with his left hand. Recoiling once again, the Dinofols once again tried its fiery breath. But Link this time backed himself off more then enough this time.

Both charging at each other, they swung their blades. Clashing, before Link soon brought his shield back, bashing the Dinofols in the face, causing it to recoil. With the momentum Link built up, he spun around, blade digging into the creatures side.

It hissed, holding the much more effective and new wound the boy gave it with it's free hand. Link decided to press the aggression, charging towards it, but still full of energy despite its injuries, the reptile jumped over the boy's swing, landing and bouncing off of the Hylian's back, putting him face first into the puddle.

Link sputtered, the water wasn't very clean and certainly didn't taste good. But at the very least, it was not poisonous. Link spun around, just in time as the reptile's blade was swinging down. Link held the shield up, deflecting it, before rolling on his side and to his feet.

They circled around each other for a little bit, trying to get around each other. But the reptile's patience warred thin. This little creature had made him look like a fool. As it charged, and began to swing its scimitar when it had reached into melee distance, Link smirked. "_Got you!_" He shouted in triumph.

Thrusting his blade from his left side, towards the right in a swift slash, the boy's blade sliced through the creatures chest. The reptile did a weak croak, before slumping over in defeat. It dropped it's blade, and disappeared soon after in a cloud of mist.

"Heeyyy! That wasn't half bad kid!" Tatl said cheerfully.

"Well, Let's go see what's on the other side of that door. The bars are gone now." Tatl said. Link looked, and she was right. The bars sealing the door off had pulled up from where they came. This door looked special in a way, it was decorated differently... Link walked towards the door, as it opened by itself when he approached. There was a white glow coming from a platform on the floor. Link looked at it.

"...This pattern... Majora's mask...?" Link exclaimed out loud.

"Huh?" Tatl let out.

But it was true. The platform on the floor had a pattern of that dreaded mask on the floor.

"Alright... let's do this..." Link muttered.

*_**BONK!**_*

_"I told you to stop trying to act cool!_" The white fairy hissed at him.

"Man, you are so insensitive! I really don't know how I could have thought _you _were Navi!" Link bickered at the fairy.

Stepping his body on the platform, Link felt nothing at first. But then like wind blowing upwards, he felt his body becoming light.

"Get on my shoulder, or you'll be left behind... Maybe I shouldn't have told you that..." Link retorted sarcastically. "_Hmph!_" Tatl snorted. Yet she did as told, and flew on the boy's shoulder. Link's head soon craned up. Eyes closing softly. Letting the energy lifting him up take him away. Soon, Link completely faded out in the room, and the platform ceasing it's glow.

"...Where are we?" Link asked. Looking around an octagonal room. A very large room. There were strange patterns decorated all over the place, and covered with moss as well. Link stepped forward. Shield and sword in his hands. Taking very cautious steps forwards.

"I don't like this..." Tatl said in a bit of a worried tone.

"W-What's that sound?" Link asked, looking around rapidly.

"Tribal music! Wait... Look up there!" She yelled.

Link looked up, gasping, as some figure was falling from the ceiling, and landed on the ground with a heavy crash in a kneeling position, before standing up. The figure was extremely massively large. Tribal shaped, Indian style. Weird patterns decorated of various colors. on his brown body.

Link lifted his sword and shield, ready for battle.

"_I am __Odolwa, the god of Woodfall__._"

"Odolwa!" Link yelled out. Positioning himself in a battle stance. "Are you the monster who kidnaped the princess and is causing the swamp to be leaked with poison?"

"_The Deku Nuts have neglected giving me sacrifices. So I have taken the princess and poisoned their home as punishment. They shall all perish for not obeying me._"

"_What! ?_" Tatl rang out. "They looked like they wanted to sacrifice everything to just get the princess back because of you! That was your intention wasn't it? !"

"Unforgivable!" Link said in a raised voice full of anger. "To think you are some kind of Messiah to choose what you can do with other people's lives...?"

"_I shall not forgive them. I will punish the entire palace! The living creatures in the swamp can suffer along with them for their insolence._"

"No! I will not allow that happen..." Link countered. "I will defeat you, and restore the swamp, as well as save the Deku princess you hold captive!"

"_Your words are nothing more then mere empty boasts, child. You shall become a sacrifice to me, Odolwa, the god of Woodfall!_"

"_**Hygadilup!**_"


	6. Dungeon: Proclaimed God of Woodfall!

**NOTES:** Odolwa's dances always made me giggle. I really wish Nintendo made him a bit harder though. He barely does any damage, especially the fact that you can recover health easily, I mean, considering how slipping off an edge by accident almost means certain death in the entire swap or dungeon by falling into poison water.

This battle is actually mostly how a battle went when I was playing. I would type a little. Play for about 15 seconds, pause, type a little more, and continue playing. The exception being the end of this battle.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Dungeon: Odolwa, The Self-proclaimed God of Woodfall!**

**

* * *

**

"...Hygah...what?" Tatl went, before ringing. "Woah! Watch out!" She warned.

Odolwa dived straight for Link, his sword nearly missing as the giant slashed at him, as Link leaped backwards with a back flip to dodge it.

"If you get close to him, you'll be beaten! Do you understand me, Link?" Tatl warned as she flew next to his ear.

"But I can only fight if I get close!" Link called back.

"I'll keep searching for a weak point or weakness, just hold him off!" The fairy said, before floating away to obtain more information.

Odolwa swung another giant swing towards the boy, Link blocked it with his shield, sliding back from the intense force, nearly losing his footing. He had to admit, Tatl was right. Getting close right now would be a death sentence.

Odolwa was not as aggressive as he thought he would be. The so called proclaimed god of Woodfall stood there, watching his movements. Ready to strike or block. Despite Link being a child, he was not underestimating him...

Link soon began to charge, and was surprised, when Odolwa jumped up high in the air, after images of him were seen, and actually jumped away from Link to the wall.

"_What is he doing...?_" Link wondered to himself. He didn't have much time to think, Odolwa jumped up again, landing near him this time, in fact, nearly on top, and rushed towards Link, who rolled out from right under his legs. Link soon then quickly sent a thrust to Odolwa's heel, but Link was soon slapped away by Odolwa's shield, sent flying and rolling. Thankfully for him, that blow barely hurt. He was just mostly thrown away.

Soon, Odolwa began to do some strange dance. Hopping quickly back and fourth on his two feet.

Hobobadai!

_Hobobadai!_

**Hobobadai!**

"Bugs!" Tatl hissed.

"What?" Link questioned, holding his shield up.

"Up! Look up!"

Link's gazed looked up. One, two, three, four... five giant spider like bugs came falling from the ceiling. Patterned similar to Odolwa on his body, and began rushing towards Link.

"He's trying to leave you open, Link! Don't fall for it! Move away from them!" Tatl screeched.

Link constantly moved himself around in a circle away from these bugs, as to not corner himself and to gain distance from them.

Odolwa jumped away again when Link got close.

"Another dance!" He thought to himself, as the god began waving his arms around, in a rather silly manner. Link knew however this was anything but silly.

Hubdaba!

_Hubdaba!_

**Hubdaba!**

"Moths! Lots of moths!" Tatl yelled out to Link.

Link winced in pain as the moths swooped down at him, pecking and attacking him. He couldn't out run these. These moths were slowly picking his way at him. But he couldn't leave himself open...

"_Concentrate... I gotta concentrate..._" Link thought to himself, grunting from the pain these moths were picking at him with. He continued to try and move in a circle. from those spider insects on the ground.

Odolwa soon began dancing around in a circle.

"Not another one!" Link shouted. Rushing towards Odolwa as fast as he could.

But Odlwa soon jumped out of the way when Link committed a slash.

"_A fake dance..._!"

Link was soon being slashed at, Link blocked with his shield, and Odolwa followed up, jumping into the air and smashing Link down with his own shield. The boy smashed off the ground in a bounce, he flew,sliding across the ground on his back upon a second impact. The moths coming back to pick at him again.

"This isn't good..." Tatl murmured. "You're just going to be slowly weakened down until you're nothing but a fly trapped in a web!... Wait! I got it!"

Tatl flew down to Link who was desperately trying to get away from the moths.

"His movements Link! They're the same as yours; _human!_ Your weaknesses are _his_ too!"

"Alright, got it. Thanks Tatl." He said as he slowly picked himself up to stand. He didn't know for certain, but he had just formulated a possible idea to help him get this fight under control...

Odolwa soon began doing another moth dance. Link quickly ran up. However Odlwa jumped out of the way up in the air, his landing positioned to be behind Link. However, Link moved backwards as well. When Odolwa landed, Link was behind him instead. Link quickly slashed his sword into a forwards thrust, one behind the god's leg, and another bring the sword back up to slash him again. Odlwa managed to leap away once more, after taking these painful blows.

"_Curse you little..._" The god growled.

Soon, a ring of fire surrounded Link. Although all the moths were instantly scorched by the heat, he was trapped.

"Link, forget him for now! Concentrate on those damn bugs!" Tatl instructed.

Link brought his sword back, as all the bugs began to become near him. He soon shouted "_KAITENGIRI!_" Spinning around as his sword surrounded in a blue aura. Those pesky insects all wiped out into oblivion from one blow.

Odolwa soon charged at Link as the ring of fire surrounding him died, diving his sword in a thrust, Link side stepped, and let for a swing, but Odolwa did not fall for Link's attack a second time in a row, swinging himself around, he just grazed the boy's blade with his own from the momentum gained by spinning his body. It was enough to parry it to protect himself. But he began doing the moth dance yet again. Desperately wanting this boy to be withered down, and practically stomping on the boy with his large feet in the process from this quick dance.

Link quickly rolled under the god's legs, spinning his blade around, thrusting the sword into the back of Odolwa's knee. Odolwa had no choice, he had to leap away again.

"No more games, child. This is the end of you!" Odolwa bellowed. Soon, sword touched the ground, he began spinning towards Link, sliding across the ground. Sparks emerged from metal scratching across the rock floor.

"If that touches you, it's gonna chop you in half!" Tatl ringed.

Link quickly moved back, but Odolwa kept swinging and spinning, and out running him, eventually backing Link against the wall of the room. Link knew he only had one more chance if he hoped to win and not die today.

As Odolwa became closer and closer, Link began to prepare, he bent his knees. He soon suddenly rushedforwards, leaping high in the air. Link let out a triumphant "**HIYAAAH-!**" bring his sword down, as he jumped over the sword, right down the god's entire leg.

Odolwa froze, stunned with pain.

Link did not give the god a moment's rest. Swinging his blade madly against the god's legs, assaulting them brutally. The God began to cry out. The finishing blow soon delivered. Once more Link yelled out. "_**KAITENGIRI-!**_"

"_**Aaaaghhh-!**_" Odolwa screamed out.

"_This - This is impossible...! You... mortal creatures, are but slaves to the gods...! - **RRRRRAAAAAAGGHHH-!**_"

Odolwa's body slowly began to burn up in blue flames as he continued to yell out in pain. His yell soon beginning to fade out into echoes until they died down into silence. The only thing that remained of him, was his face. Link walked over and bent down to pick it up and examine it.

"His face is all that is left... So Odolwa... He was wearing a mask, too?..." Link asked to no one in particular, but rather as if he was asking Odolwa himself.

The mask soon floated up, as Link felt himself being shifted away from the dungeon. He didn't feel threatened by this, and in fact, as white light surrounded him, he slowly closed his eyes and let himself be whisked away. Still gripping the mask, he felt something move inside the material in a way, it had gotten rather warm.

"Something's being released..." He stated quietly with his eyes closed.

Everything was white when he soon opened his eyes, but the white did not hurt. His vision soon appeared once again momentarily. They were back at the swamp.

"_Ahh...AhhhhhEEEEEEE**-!**_" Tatl screeched very loudly. "W-WHAT'S THAT... THING-?"

"A giant!" Lake yelled out in excitement, instead of fear like Tatl.

The Giant made a cry, several times in different tones and pitches. Link however did not understand this, even when the giant seemed to repeat what he spoke.

"Hmm... It seems like he's trying to say something. Can you understand him, Tatl?" Link asked.

"..._Call...us_... He wants us... ... to call...?" Tatl answered in a quaky voice. Still not used to the giant's size. The giant soon turned around, beginning to walk away. "Ah... He seems to be leaving." Tatl soon stated to the boy. "...Good."

"Maybe that was one of the 'four' Tael was talking about. Uhh... A little bit bigger then I thought." Link replied.

"...Really? Only a little?" Tatl quizzed.

"What? It makes sense. The giants from each compass direction can hold up the moon-! We might actually be able to STOP the moon if we rescue all four of them-!"

Tatl thought for a few moments. "The giant that was sealed in the mask, though... Why?" Tatl soon looked. "Hey! Look at the water around your legs!"

Link soon splashed about frantically, he had forgotten the water! "_Oh no! The poi_-... Huh...?"

He looked around. He sniffed. That terrible smell was gone. The water was even clearer looking now then it had been before.

"Hey. Go look over there!" Tatl flew over in the direction she wanted the male to look over. Link saw the four monkey's walking with a female Deku.

"The Deku princess!" Link exclaimed in delight, as he began running over to them, but instead, HE was run over!

Link fell flat on his face, the Deku king rushing over. him like some sort of modern day vehicle. "_Princess, my daughter! You are safe! I was so worried abo-_"

"_**FATHER YOU FOOL-!**_" Now it was the King's turn to fall flat on his face when her daughter hit him over the back of the head. "_Your jumping to conclusions has been a nuisance to everyone, again-!_"

Done scolding her father, the princess walked over to Link.

"Mr. Link... I am so sorry for the problems my father has caused for you... And, thank you, because of you, our country was saved, and so was I..."

Link smiled, going down on one knee and bowing. "Oh, no, Princess... It was my pleasure to do so, honest..."

"I am hopeful that now my father will reflect upon his actions today, and be a good king." The princess said, glaring at her father, but looked back to Link. "*Sigh...* It would be very nice if you could stay at our palace..."

Link flinched a little. "Well I... that's..." He began, lost for words.

"Oh, don't worry... I know you can't..." The princess said with a reassuring nod. This cause Link to ease up a little. "But... That Deku mask... Could you, at least... maybe put on that mask one more time for me? I just want to see..." She requested.

Link looked at Tatl a bit in a confused look. Wondering how the Deku princess even knew about it. Maybe the wolf, or one of the monkey's informed her...? Tatl didn't have a face, when Link looked at her for consent. But it gave the impression of 'Don't look at me!', so Link looked away, putting on the mask, he transformed into a Deku.

The princess soon began to become teary eyed. "Oh... I'm sorry... P-Please take care!" She cried out suddenly, before beginning to hurry off.

"...Deku Princess...?" Link asked. Removing the mask. A worried expression on his face. He soon looked to see the butler and one of the monkeys walking up to him.

"When you wear that mask and transform, you happen to look very much resemble my deceased son..." The butler explained to him.

"Your deceased son, butler?" Link asked.

One of the monkey's began to sniff. "The princess had a crush on him. ...Poor thing..."

"Oh... I see. But as long as the princess is here safe and sound now, this country will be eventually back in order, right?"

The butler gave a nod.

* * *

"Do you think that giant from before was sealed by Majora's Mask?" Link asked the white fairy. Water splashing underneath his feet as he walked his way out of the swamp. "Is this the curse of Majora's Mask that salesman was talking about?"

Tatl shuddered when he mentioned the salesman. "I don't know... I was thinking the same thing, to be honest." The fairy admitted. "But... it seems that the whole country is in trouble because of this Majora's curse. Oh... Why did Skullkid have to steal that mask? Is his wish really to flatten everyone and everything in Clocktown...?"

"So!" The fairy said ecstatically. "Let's go and rescue the other three giants!" She began to sprint off in flight suddenly, but soon stopped, and floated back down to Link. "Hey..."

"Huh?" Link meekly let out.

"About your ocarina... and your horse... ...and you... I...I apologize. You're all right, y'know that?"

Link let out a chuckle, and gave Tatl a wink.

"Okay then!" Tatl went, suddenly full of energy once again. "On to the next place! No horsing around! The next stop is to the mountains!"


	7. Darmani: The Promise I Wanted to Keep,

"Ohh... How frustrating this is, goro..."

"...How regretful, goro... To die... before I can fulfill... my promise... to that child... ...gor-..."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 Darmani: A Child's Cry Carried by the Blizzard, The Promise I wanted to Keep...**

**

* * *

**

"_Huh...? I just swore I heard something mixed in with the howling of the snowstorm... It's like... I can hear a voice... Is it a human's? Or maybe it is the cry of an anim-_..._** AH-CHOO!**_"

Poor Link's thoughts and concentration were disrupted by the 7th sneeze within the past 10 minutes.

"AAAAGGGHHH**-!**" He yelled out in frustration. "Oh for Nayru's love, why didn't anybody tell me that the stupid '_mountain_' was going to be that as climbing a giant _iceberg!-?... _I'm F-...F-...FREEZING!" Link complained, shivering as the blizzard blew against his body. The blizzard was so thick, it was hard to see more then a couple feet in front of himself. Even if he was wearing more then a green tunic and a cap, this freezing weather was unbearable! Link let out a quaky shivering sigh. "I wonder if this bitter cold is part of Majora's curse...? Oh by the three Goddesses, it better be... I am not walking back through this-!" He whined out once more, before he soon let out another harsh sneeze, before sniffling his nose, and shaking snow off of his body.

"*Sigh...* Y'know, for a self-proclaimed hero, YOU SURE COMPLAIN A LOT-!" Tatl hissed at the boy. The cold was getting to her too.

"Tatl, you fairies don't have blood OR tears to have frozen by the cold!" Link countered angrily.

"_**Excuse me?**_" The fairy ringed. "Don't go calling people cold-hearted like that you little brat-! All _I_ want is to hurry and save my one and only little brother! How does that make me-"

"I know. I know..." Link muttered interrupting her. "...Hmm... It's that... strange noise once again... It's starting to make me really uneasy... I think it's got to be hum... Aah.. _Aah_... _**CHOO!**_"

"_**WAH!**_"

"_**KYAA!**_"

Link pushed himself up, as snow from a nearby cliff had fallen on top of them both him and Tatl. Link sat up, shaking snow off his head.

"Tatl?" Link called out. Looking around but not seeing the fairy. "Taaatl?" He called again.

He saw snow melting next beside him, a angry steam cloud rising from the fairy. "_Ugh! Man...! You suck-!_" She hissed out angrily at Link. But Link soon let out a gasp.

"_W-What the! Is that seriously you, Darunia?_" Link yelped in surprise in his own head. Seeing a giant frozen Goron on his right side, laying in the snow beside him. Tatl did a bit of a screech from finding the frozen corpse right there near them.

"_...No, it's not him... Kind of glad... Is this a Goron warrior? So there are apparently Gorons in Termina as well..._" Link thought to himself.

Link walked around to examine the frozen warrior a bit, seeing the large scar the Goron had, seared across his stomach, as the corpse lay on his back. Linked looked closely, the Goron had been crying before he taken his last breath. He could see inklings of frozen streams of water down the cheeks from the eyes. Link couldn't help but feel very sad for the poor Goron.

"...I wonder if this guy was killed while fighting someth-" Link was interrupted.

"_How regrettable, goro... How frustrating, goro..._"

"...Huh...?" Link let out. Turning around as well with Tatl.

"**KYAA!** A Ghost!" Tatl shrieked out

"_How regrettable, goro..._"

"Yikes!" Tatl let out. "H-Hurry and go to heaven already you blasted thing-!" She ordered.

"Tatl-!" Linked hissed at the white fairy. Who dodged behind Link, muttering her own little holy incantations to try and ward of the ghost. "Wh.. What is regrettable?" Link asked the Goron ghost after Tatl had been quiet.

"What? _You... You will listen to me? You are not scared of me at all, goro?_" The ghost Goron asked the Hylian boy in almost disbelief.

"Despite what Tatl here says, you're not all that scary." Link said with a confident smile. placing his left hand on his hip. "I have a friend that looks a lot like you, too. It's Kind of nostalgic, actually... My name is Link. What's yours? If you have something to say, I'll listen to it."

_"...Thank you... My name is Darmani the Third. The blood of the great Goron heroes flows through my veins, goro._"

"_That is..._"

"_...That is..._"

_**

* * *

**_

_"Please, don't go Darmani! You may be a veteran when it comes to battling, but it's still an impossible task by just yourself, goro!"_

_"But Elder! If this freezing weather continues, the blizzard coming from the top of Snowhead will bury the town and annihilate us all as well, goro! No matter how slim the chances may be, I MUST defeat Goht, goro!"_

_"Darma big brother! Big brother, did you forget your promise that you gave to me? You promised to teach me the fiery Goron Punch, goro!"_

_"Ooh, right! The promise, goro. After I defeat that beast and spring comes once again, I promise you for sure, that I will teach you, goro."_

_"That child sure does love and believe in you Darmani, goro."_

_"To want to be a warrior like me... It is as expected of your son, Elder, goro."_

_"...Big brother, please hurry and come back, goro! I'll be waiting! Remember, you promised, goro!"_

_"Monster of Snowhead! Masked mechanical beast Goht! My punch will smash your snow and ice to pieces and dust, goro!"_

_"**...Surely, you jest to me, Darmani the third. Nothing can damage my armor... You shall sleep under my glacial snow for this insult-!**"  
_

*_WOOSH_*

***SLICE***

"_**WWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH****!...**_"

* * *

"_Ohh... My pride as a Goron hero... It was my undoing... How frustrating, goro! If Goht is free to continue on like this... my village..._"

The ghost almost looked like he was going to begin to weep a little, but a stern look remained on his face still.

"_Aaah... I can't... I can no longer return to my village now... Even though that child is crying out for me... I can no longer keep my promise to that child, goro... It was a promise I wanted to fulfill..._"

Link frowned. "...That was the crying of a child... That voice I was hearing along the blizzard?" Link muttered quietly. He soon sniffed. "Uh oh... Ahh... _Ahh..._ ...AHH**-CHHOOO-!**" Link sneezed once more. Sniffling the snot inside his nostrils uncomfortably. "Ugh..." He merely let out in disgust with the cold. Then an idea popped into the Hylian's head. "Oh... I got an idea, Darmani. I could comfort the Elder's son with my ocarina." Link soon began reaching into his shirt for the magical instrument. It was hard to feel for it with how numb his fingers felt.

"_Really, goro? What kind of music are you going to play, goro?_"

Link put the magical instrument up to his lips. It did not take long for notes to begin to ring out through the blowing blizzard storm. He tried his best to not let the notes shake against the frost-biting cold. It was very hard at some points when the wind blew, digging into him like knives. It took a lot of effort and concentration. His eyes winced, shutting tighter then they were at times. But he managed to maintain the soft melody he was playing.

"_Oh, this... It is a nice tune. A kind melody goro. Yes..._"

"_...My feelings... They are melting into the song, goro..._"

Link's eyes were closed, however Tatl was seeing that the Goron ghost was beginning to fade away. Not wanting to break Link's concentration though, she kept herself quiet.

"_Thank you, Link... Now I can rest in peace for now, goro._"

"_If you meet the Elder's son, this song... the **Goron's Lullaby**... play if for him... goro... You will know what I mean..._"

Link pulled the ocarina away from his lips and opened his eyes, before hearing a plop in the snow, he looked down. "Darmani?"

"Huh? Another mask?" Tatl questioned, seeing the mask of a Goron in the snow. Link bent himself down to pick it up. Without any words, he slowly placed the mask on his face. That familiar tingling began, but at the same time he felt different. And **BOOM!**

"_Woah!_" Tatl went bouncing off of a brown belly and into the snow, disappearng under it. Once again, the snow melted in a cloud of anger but was very quickly replaced by astonishment. "You... You have just turned into a Goron!"

"And I don't even feel nearly as cold as I was before!" Link cheered. "Maybe this is because of Darmani's warm soothing heart..." Tatl hummed a little. "Well... I still think it makes you look a little bit more stupid..."

Link shot her a threatening glance.

"Ah-! Uh... uhh... Well! Let's go to the Goron village!" Tatl she suddenly suggested. The last thing she wanted to do was tick the boy off when he probably weighed a million times more then her, rather then just a hundred.

"The Goron Village?" Link went a bit puzzled.

"Well... you just said you would comfort that kid, didn't you?," She reminded.

"Oh, that's right. You really are a good fairy after all... Sometimes." Link said with a grin on his new face.

"Hey, be quiet, you." Tatl ringed a little. "I'm just not that good with these types of conversations..."

**

* * *

**

"Is this it?" Link asked.

"Looks a little cold..." The fairy cooed quietly.

Her two words fit the description of the village perfectly. Snow was deep and covering almost all the houses. The village was made large amounts of snow covering the path, or very slick blueish white ice that looked extremely slippery and dangerous.

* * *

"L - Lord Darmani!" He heard a voice shout.

"What-? Darmani has returned to us?" The Elder spoke out. "Darmani, you're still alive! Thanks the Gods! Since you didn't come back for so long, I thought you might have been killed by that monster! Thank goodness!" He said, his voice acting as a new hope has been awakened to the Goron Village. His visions weren't necessarily too far off.

"Er, wait a minute... I'm..." Link began but was interrupted. Right now, he was in the "Town Hall" of the Goron village, having been practically dragged here by the Goron that had found him moments ago.

"Now then, you must hurry and go see my son! He won't cease his crying without you present!." The Elder said, as many Goron's were were pulling him along. The sound of a loud crying voice was heard, although ear splitting, Link never had a free hand to cover his ears with from being pulled.

"But... I'm not Darmani..." He muttered quietly. But nobody seemed to notice him mutter those words.

"All day long with this crying, goro! We just can't take it anymore with the cold, goro!

"Please Darmani, DO something goro!"

Link was pushed into the room, seeing a little child crying, at least until he saw Link.

"DARMA BIG BROTHER!" The little Goron child wearing white diapers shouted, leaping out and hugging Link.

"**... ... ...**"

"Weird... you don't seem like big brother at all, goro... Whenever you come in from outside, you lift me up, like, high, high..."

"W-What're you talkin' about? Of course I'm big brother Darma!" Link stuttered, lifting the baby Goron up. "Here you go, look! High, high!" He went.

The little child gave a frown and suspicious look "...It's still weird, goro. You don't even talk like my big brother, goro..." The child muttered.

"_I need to talk more like Darmani? Ugh!_" Link thought to himself. "O-Of course I'm yer big brother, goro! Look, I'll sing you the Goron's Lullaby, goro. So, go to sleep, goro!" Link said.

He soon began to sing the Lullaby, which he seemed to somehow know off by heart. Was that because of Darmani's work? It was hard however to keep himself speaking like Darmani, but even half way through the song, the child began to smile.

"This is the Goron's Lullaby that big brother used to sang to me before, goro. You ARE my big brother, goro! Yaaa-"

"Now, I want you to listen closely, goro." Link began as he interrupted the child. "I've come back... But only to part ways again, goro."

"_**Huh?**_" The child uttered shocked.

"The monster still hasn't been defeated, goro. Also, there are circumstanced that prevent me from coming back, goro. So..."

"_**NO!**_"

"**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! _NOOOOOOOOO_**-"

Link quickly threw his fist up quickly into the air, which seemed to silence the child's shoutting.

"You're a Goron warrior, right, goro? You cannot cry like that anymore, goro. Listen. Big brother may be going away, but... Promise your big brother, promise me you will get strong and protect this village in my place, goro."

The child regained his composure, shaking away the tears. "Yeah, I promise you big brother... I won't cry anymore goro." The child reared back, and through his fist in the air. "GORON PUNCH!" He yelled, smiling.

Link smiled back, giving a thumbs up.


	8. Dungeon: Will Determination be frozen?

**NOTES:** I honestly hate this dungeon. It's just rather bland and uninteresting to me... I do enjoy the Goht battle of course, though. Which I've changed the field from, because Goht in the original story wasn't frozen in ice, and Link wasn't stupid enough to unfreeze him either.

**Chapter 8 Dungeon: A Chilling Evil, Will Determination be Frozen?**

"Well, this is a rather small room..." Link muttered to the white fairy that fluttered beside him."

"There's also something odd in here. I sense... White Boes."

"White Boes?" Link asked, looking around.

"The exact same as Black Boes that you stupidly thought was cute and therefore bit your finger!" Tatl ringed.

The room wasn't much to look at. A tiny room, 6 little ice sculptures bent much like a scorpion's tail existed in the room, 3 on each side parallel with each other.

Soon, little white mists formed around Link.

"Just do what you did before." Tatl calmly ordered. Knowing Boes were not very threatening as much as their appearance was, even with many of them.

Link reared his sword back. "_KAITENGIRI!_" he shouted, spinning himself around in rapid succession, anything around him becoming whipped out. All the White Boes disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Link walked up now, and the passage was blocked off by a giant square block. The shape of Majora's mask printed in black.

"Well. This is just really convenient! The fairy hissed out in anger.

Link went up to the rock. "_Ngh!_" He let out. Pushing on the square slab of rock. His feet sliding across the floor, but the block refused to even budge.

"_Hungh_!" The boy heaved out. His back pressing against the block. It did not give way.

"Move!" Link yelled out at the in-animate obstacle. Pulling out his sword and beginning to slash at the block relentlessly, but to no avail.

*_**BONK!**_*

"Stop wasting time! Isn't it obvious?" The fairy hissed, as Link rubbed the back of his head, and fixed his cap. "The Goron mask, you idiot!" Tatl finished.

"Oh, right." Link let out. He had forgotten that he owned it now. He put it on his face like the Deku mask. When he had finished his transformation process, he began pushing the block in his larger shape, what had been an impossible task had become relatively easy. It continued to slide, before plopping into a hole, which revealed a very short tunnel leading inside.

Link removed the mask, reverting back into his original shape, and walked inside.

"Something is in here!" Tatl dinged.

Link immediately unsheathed his sword and shield. Seconds to spare, a snow white wolf emerged up from out of the snow that was across the floor. It began letting out an ear piercing howl.

"It's a White Wolfos." Tatl informed. "Lure it in and watch its movements. It doesn't like it's tail to be touched..."

"Sounds simple enough." Link said sternly.

Holding his shield up to defend himself, Link didn't have to do anything to lure the Wolfos in. It rushed at him, swinging its razor sharp claws at Link, whom deflected both of them with his steel shield. He jumped sideways to dodge one more swing, the Wolfos was forced to turn and expose its back to Link, because of how mighty these swings of its claws were, thus, leaving its back exposed.

"**HAH!**" Link let out in triumph, bringing his sword down right across the Wolfos's back. It let out a howl of pain and rage. Turning back around to face the boy, and impatiently, as well as foolishly tried another charge in attempt. It was swinging its paws around blood-thirstily and madly to try and get at the boy..

Link dodged this time with a roll under the beasts swinging, sliding across the cold snow floor, the boy spun himself around, sword rising up to slice off the creatures tail. The White Wolfish let out a howl of agony, being vanquished by mighty blue flames, as it's body was whisped into nothing that proved it even existed.

"You're doing much better then you did in the poison swamp." Tatl commented.

Walking through the a door, Link gasped at the next room.

"It's huge!" He yelled. His voice echoed across the walls of the giant room.

Looking up, were several very large plates stacked perfectly on top of each other in the center of the room, make a rather large tower from top to bottom. Link first looked down. A lava pit was down there. It seemed simple enough to not fall. If he survived the fall, he wouldn't survive the lava very easily... He then looked up, but he couldn't make much. But there were several gaps between the walkways that he could see, but nothing to make out.

"Tatl, can you go look up at the top?" The Hylian requested.

"Okay." The white fairy simply said. Flying up slowly, she looked around, slowly fluttering to the top. She looked at a door that had spikes coming out into the little cove it was in. This door was also larger and patterned differently. She flew back down to the green boy who was awaiting below, who was blowing hot air on his hands in an attempt to warm them up.

"As suspected... You need to go to the top. Every door just seems to go through different paths to lead to that door." She explained.

"Great..." The boy sighed. "I didn't want to go through twist and turns, the moon is going to fall sooner or later. Either that, or I'll be frozen into an ice cube before long..."

"Well stop horsing around and choose a door!" The fairy urged him.

Link looked back. The door he came from was colored red. He looked around. There was a yellow door, a teal colored door, a green door, a blue door, and a way leading downstairs. But Link wanted to go up. So he denied that. Although feeling the heat from the lava might have been nice, something told him Tatl wouldn't let him.

Choosing his decision, he decided to go towards the teal coloured door...

"Ahh! It's really cold in here!" Link said in a quaky voice. His arms coming up, rubbing against himself to create friction so he wouldn't be as cold. But it was truly just a futile attempt to try and warm himself up. Clouds of breath escaped his lips. Even the white fairy seemed to be shivering a little.

"_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHH!_"

"What... was that...?" Link asked, his voice trembling because of his body beginning to freeze.

"That breath... Freezard!" Tatl ringed.

"What is a Freezard?" The boy said shivering, with his teeth chattering.

"What? Don't tell me you don't know about the Freezard! They are terrible! They let out an icy breath and it will freeze you solid in seconds! They are dangerous, don't fight them!" She then muttered. "I hate the c-c-cold..."

Link slowly walked around the corner, gasping a little. "So that's a Freezard?" Link asked.

The thing looked like a statue made out of ice. Not moving...

Link looked across the room. There were several giant pillars sticking out of the ground, ending with it being perfectly leveled with floor height. He could easily jump across these; if his cold and stiff body would allow it.

Link's attention was soon turned towards the Freezard. It shifted... And it was now pointing towards him.

"Move!" Tatl ordered.

Link moved out of the way by sluggishly diving out of the Freezard's aim. A blue misty breath being let out. "_WHOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHH!_" Was the noise that was heard when the breath was being released, looking like blue fire almost. Link, who was not even nearly close to the breath, could feel the cold sting from it until it ceased to blow.

The problem was, there was not one Freezard, but Link had seen three spread across the platforms. However, these things seemed slow. He could make it across, he was positive.

Preparing himself as he pushed himself up onto his feet, Link soon sprinted as fast as he could. But he realized he was actually moving kind of slow then he normally could. The cold had bitten into his bones, making them feel stiff and brittle. Still, Link jumped, crossing the first gap with ease. Then running, making the second one.

He heard another Freezard to his left let out a breath of ice cold, but it missed him thankfully. He jumped again, landing. Passing by a long died-out torch as he did so. How fire could have even once burned here was beyond him. One final jump remained. The gap was further away. Link gave his jump a bit more extra 'oomph' to it. Diving across, and landing safely in a roll on his side.

He lay there for a few seconds, observing where he now was. To his relief, there were stairs leading upwards. He erected himself onto his feet, and eagerly climbed him.

This led him into a square room. Very square. It was shaped like a square. The floor patterns were shaped like a square. There were four little purple/blue squares in each of the four corners.

"_EEEEHAHAHAHAHAAH!_"

Link instantly pulled out his sword and shield. "Who's there?" He demanded.

He looked to one of the corners of the room. Seeing a blue skinny-looking-troll holding a staff, blue fire was alight on the tip of the staff. Link somehow knew, that despite it being fire, it probably had the opposite effect of what he would have liked; heat.

"That's a Wizrobe!" Tatl yelled.

The Wizrobe spun around on the square, disappearing.

"Where...?" Link looked around, soon seeing it had appeared behind him.

"You'll get your chance right when it starts to attack. Be on the lookout for it!" Tatl informed.

Sure enough, the Wizrobe began to spin around in a chant. But Link was too far away from it.

"_Dodge!_" Tatl yelled.

A blue misty orb was launch at Link. Who rolled to the side. As the mist hit the ground, it splashed into a very wide puddle of ice.

"Agh... C-Can't move...!" Link grunted out while shivering. His left foot had been caught, while he was trying to get up from his roll that he just preformed. Stuck in the puddle of ice that had welded around his foot, had he just managed to move a few more inches, he wouldn't have been caught like a fly trapped in a web. "I can't feel my foot... It's numb...!" Link grunted, pulling on his leg to give away.

Tatl looked up at the oncoming Wizrob spell. "_Oh no you don't!_" She yelled. Bonking her little body into the thing's head, distracting it as it had begun casting. The Wizrobe began swatting the fairy.

Link let out a heavy heave, soon pulling his boot free from the ice. He nearly toppled over from doing so.

"**Ack!**"

Link looked up, seeing Tatl go flying from across the other side of the room towards him. Link quickly moved, catching the fairy softly within his freezing hands.

"You okay?" Link asked the fairy.

"Yeah. Whatever..." Tatl muttered, flying off the boy's hand and back into the air.

The wizrobe appeared across the room again, beginning it's chanting once more. Link dived his body forwards. The ball that would leave a puddle of ice on the floor was flying at him, Link expertly somersaulted his way forwards under the magical attack, and swung his blade down with the momentum gained from the roll. He felt the blade sheer through the flesh of his opponent before his swing made the blade hit the floor. The Wizrobe let out a "_GAAAAAHH!_" Retreating back into the square before Link's chilled body could even gain the strength to do another attack.

"Woah!" Link soon let out. There wasn't one Wizrobe, there was four! Link turned around, nearly spinning around in circles, as they moved rapidly around and even through the boy.

"They're all fake!" Link shouted, confused.

"All but one! Find the real one!" Tatl ordered.

Link looked around. He soon noticed one in a corner beginning spin around, casting a spell.

"_I got you!_" Link declared. Rushing forwards, he jumped up high in the air, right before the magician was able to cast its spell, Link's sword sought down the flesh of the Wizrobe. Like a potato split into two, both sides of the Wizrobe collapsed, before being engulfed in a puff of green fire. Sadly for Link, even that didn't produce any flame for him either.

"Phew... I felt like I nearly was going to lose my foot. It's still really numb..." Link muttered. Testing his foot to see if he could even still walk on it. But he was fine, but he wouldn't love nothing more then just the tiniest heat to warm him up.

"_Awoooooooo~~!_"

"Another Wolfos?" Link asked, looking around.

Tatl flew around a bit. "No. I don't think so. It must be night time by now. We have been doing this since this morning with the swamp... So get going! We're wasting time!"

"You're not the one who has a frozen foot..." Link muttered, half stumbling his way through the door.

**It is now the night of the First Day. 60 hours remain...**

He walked through the door, as there was snow on the ground, stalagmites were apparent. A random brown pot was sitting in the corner. Icicles hanging above the ground from the ceiling as well, giant in size. Link looked and his eyebrows raised in confusion. "The snow... It's moving!"

"That's an Eeno. They're persistent, and susceptible to heat, but we don't have any of th- - Look out behind you!"

"Wh- **UGH!**" Link let out. The sound of glass shattering as he was knocked over into the deep snow. "That pot ! It attacked yooou... Erk! Run!" Tatl ringed.

Linked pushed himself up out of the snow onto his feet, he looked up, seeing a huge giant snow creature with wide arms, carrying a snowball that was twice the size of him. It soon threw it at Link.

"**AAHH**_-Mfff!_" Link cried out before being silenced and muffled, as the snowball landed on him, splattering as he was completely buried alive in snow.

Tatl was the only sound for a moment, as she ringed in worry and fright. The snow soon shifted, Link crawling out, head an arms first, sputtering, and shaking his head from all the snow that covered him.

"Don't loiter around! Get up, and make a run for the stairs!" She said, flying towards the stairs to the other side of the room.

Link nodded, pushing himself out, and stumbling, he made a mad dash for the stairway.

Many more Eeno's came up, it was like a giant snowball fight, throwing smaller snowballs at Link, who could only deflect so many of them with his shield for cover. But thankfully to his relief, he had successfully made it up the stairway tunnels.

Link panted reaching the top of the stairs. But relief soon washed over him.

"The top! The final door!" Link shouted in relief.

Walking his way forwards... after shaking all the snow out of his clothes, he pushed the large door open. Walking in, he realized he was no longer in the dungeon, but actually at the top of the mountain where the dungeon was built in.

He looked outside around, a chilling wind blew.

"...Those lights..." Link muttered quietly.

He saw fantastically beautiful lights in the sky, which made the snow change various colors. Green, light blue, red, pink, orange, yellow..."

"Those are the Aurora lights." Tatl said. "They look so pretty... But that stupid rock in the air ruins the sight!" She spat. Hinting towards the moon. It had gone a little bit closer since they first began in the morning.

"_... You've returned... Come... come closer..._"

"Who was that?" Tatl said in a bit of a frantic voice.

"...Goht..." Link murmured. He quietly and slowly walked forwards. His boots crunching into the snow. Soon, a large mechanical goat was seen in the distance.

"_Darmani the third? Persistently, you stand before me again... Wait... you're..."_

"I've taken Darmani's place." Link said sternly. "With the aid of his warm heart, I've come to challenge you."

The mechanical goat seemed to chuckle somewhat. Link however was not as amused.

"What's so funny?" Link demanded.

"_How desperate a Goron could be... that, even through death, to rely on a petty boy who is already half frozen to death by the wind and snow, to come and defeat me? Perhaps the fall that ended him was a bit too harsh on the Goron's head even through de-_"

"That is enough!" Link interrupted the large goat angrily.

"_What do you think you can possibly do to me, child? Do you think the 'warm heart' the Goron hero has that you now possess will protect you from my deadly frost?_"

"What is your possible intention of doing this, monster? !" Link demanded.

"_...My intentions? Monster? I am the __god of Snowhead, the Masked Mechanical Goht__. These pitiful creatures have shown me disrespect. Because of such they shall be punished like mere insects should. They send a Goron hero foolishly alone to slay me, and now a little boy. I will end their lives for such foolishness and insults._"

"_...How could they trust you so much and put so much faith into you? Were you sent to be executed by me? A sacrifice for me, perhaps? Or did they really send a plebian boy to pick up the heroes place? Amuse me child, and tell me which one it is._"

Link clenched his teeth as anger rose in his eyes. The cold now was nothing to him as anger continued to rise the more and more Goht spoke, as his spirit began to light on fire. He gripped his sword and shield tighter, before he whipped his sword out, pointing it towards Goht threatening manner. He would not take these insults directed at him, Darmani, or the Goron race.

"_**...Plebian?**_" Link barked back in an angered tone. "You watch that clever little tongue of yours... At least I am not some ignorant, constructed, sadistic abomination. I am a hero!"

"_**... ... ...**__"_

Seeing that the beast was silent, Link continued. "Darmani made a promise to someone! I will save the Goron village, and help Darmani keep that promise with the aid of his heart and soul!"

The mechanical goat began laughing despite him not moving any possible mouth to do so.

"_Such big words for a mere mortal creature so tiny and frail... Your blade does not threaten me, child. Warrior blades indeed cut through flesh... but you will soon find out the hard way that coming to me was a grave mistake. Weapons cannot harm the mechanical god of Snowhead, Goht!_"

Goht's head soon lowered a little. Horns pointing towards Link.

"_...However... there is one thing I must applaud you for..._"

"...What?" Link uttered quietly, sword nearly flinching at this sudden... 'courtesy'.

"_Such a child to be so courageous and prideful to challenge me is truly a feat that cannot be ignored... but the efforts you have gained and accomplished under your name will be fruitless. Your pride, much like that Goron hero will soon be your undoing! Sleep soundlessly forever under my glacial snow!_"


	9. Dungeon: Something I Cannot Fulfill?

**NOTES:** No 'real' battle heal like I had done of Odolwa. It's obvious from the battle arena change. Outside on top of the mountain was where the fight actually took place.

Also, very short chapter. But for good reason (...In my opinion).

**Chapter 9 Dungeon: Mechanical Masked Monster Goht! A Promise I cannot Fulfill?**

Goht soon charged straight towards Link at an extremely high speed. Snow lifting off into the air from his hooves, as he rushed over to Link like a mad bull. It was as if Link's green clothing was his perception to the color red.

"_Don't just stand there!_ You can't withstand that thing in a one on one fight.** DODGE!**" Tatl instructed.

Link did as Tatl ordered, leaping to the side, but Goht's head followed, one of his hooves from his legs smashed the boy with a fierce kick.

"_Arghhh!_" Link cried out, being thrown up into the air, slamming into the deep snow with a grunt.

Goht snorted. Rushing towards the child once again as he slowly climbed himself out of the snow. "Here he comes again!" Tatl exclaimed.

Link slowly stood up.

"Link! Hurry up! !" Tatl shouted.

The Hylian boy soon reached down, putting on the Goron's mask.

"W-What are you planning?" Tatl asked.

"_Darmani... In your place, I WILL resolve your regrets... So... LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!_"

As Goht's horns charged towards Link, the boy held out his arms. His strong muscular Goron arms. Link slid back a bit in the snow, as he was now at the edge of the mountain, holding onto Goht's tusks.

"_Watch out!_" Tatl shrieked.

Link looked, the tail of Goht's was charging up electricity. Several bolts aimed at Link's head, who shifted to the side just slightly to dodge them without losing his concentration of holding this mechanical 'god'.

"_Your spirit along with Damrani's is strong... But both of your struggles are useless._" Goht spoke, before pushing harder, making Link slide slowly towards the edge.

"**RAAA**_**RRGGGGHH-!**_" Link let out in a roar, soon, his force moving the mechanical beast towards the side.

"_W-Wha-_" Goht began.

*_**CRASSSHHHH!**_*

"_Yeah!_ Take that!" Tatl cheered. As the giant creature slammed into the side of the mountain, it shook, and rubble and large rocks soon began piling over the creature

"*_Huff... Huff_...* Got you..." Link panted, hands on his knees.

*_Crack_... crumble... _**BOOOOM!**_*

Link looked up in shock, as the rocks went flying everywhere. Goht stepped out of the rubble, seemingly unharmed, except for several chips at the end of his metallic tusks. Steam rose out of his nose as he snorted several times in anger, slowly walking towards Link. The tail soon whipped out, lightning strikes shooting from the tail.

"_Ahh_..._**-AAGHHH!**_" Link yelled out in pain, completely immobilized by the lighting coursing through and ripping his body from inside and out. The transformation from the mask was canceled.

Link soon fell on his knees and collapsed in the snow, barely moving. The Goron's mask fell at the boy's side. He was once holding his shield and sword again, but was in no condition to be using them...

"**Hey-!** HEY YOU! GET UP!" Tatl screeched quickly flying over to Goht's face. "_Hey! Bully!_ Pick on someone your ow- - _Eeeee!_" Tatl was snorted away, sent spiraling into the snow, and nearly stepped on as Goht approached closer to the incapacitated blonde in the snow.

Tatl gave out anxious rings, flying back over to Link. "I don't care how much it hurts. _GET UP!_" Tatl ringed.

Link groaned out, hearing Tatl's words. He slowly, with every will and strength in his body began to push himself up. His breathing was heavy, as several clouds exited his mouth with each exhale from the bone-chilling cold. He stood on his hands in knees with his eyes sealed shut and gritting his teeth tightly, trying to endure the intense pain and cold.

"_...You are nothing more then rubber. No matter how many times I hit you, or throw you off this mountain Darmani, you come back. Learn that courage, bravery or will, is not enough to stop me._"

"_Especially in the form of a mere plebian child..._"

Link grunted out, pushing himself slowly to stand on his feet once again. He wobbled a bit as he struggled to stand. Panting, he managed to speak. "Did I not... say... to watch your clever tongue...! ? Abomina- -"

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT! ! !**_

"_AAAAHHHHHGGG! !_"

Collapsing into the snow once more with bolts of energy encircling around his body, a fierce wind began to pick up as heavy snow fell.

"_Know your place boy. Do not order me what to say... Perhaps the one who should watch his tongue is you. I have long but grown tired of you and Darmani's insolence. Be gone from my mountains._"

Goht stomped one of his hoofs with such force, the entire mountain seemed to shake. The goat began to walk back.

"W...Were we spared...?" Tatl said in fright.

*Crick... _crackle_...*

"_N-NO!_ The mountain!" Tatl shrieked. "Link! You gotta move, you gotta move _now!_"

Link pushed his face only a couple inches away from the snow. Trying to move, but it was no use. He only had enough strength to lift his head.

"...I don't think... it's gonna happen... Tatl... but I can't give up..." He grunted through clenched teeth. The ledge cracked, shifting. Link with the only ounce of strength he had left leapt as much as he could, the ledge collapsing beneath him, he grabbed onto the point of the ledge that had not suffered enough force from Goht's stomp to not be broken.

"H-Hold on!" Tatl yelled, freaked. Before ringing loudly. "Uh-oh!"

Goht was walking over to Link, who was only holding onto the edge with both hands which were still holding his sword and shield. He was desperately trying to pull himself up, but he lacked the required strength to do so. Nor the strength to hang on for very much longer.

Goht turned around, soon his tail reached down, wrapping around the Hylian's neck tightly, lifting him up from the mountain ledge. But Link knew his situation was sealed. He choked out, hands trying to pry the tail away from his throat.

He felt the cold air rush past him as the tail released from his throat. He soon realized that he was getting farther and farther away from Goht. He had been flung off the mountain.

"_**LINK!**_" He heard Tatl screech.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He looked up, seeing Goht turned round to watch him plummet. Tatl fluttering towards him as if she was a hand trying to grab him to pull him back to the mountain.

And then he fell. His yell echoed across the giant chasm of Snowhead as he fell to the dark abyss below.

Goht watched him fall, seeing the white fairy shrieking his name, as they disappeared along with their screaming voices, that he immensely enjoyed watching and hearing... He walked over now. Staring down at the Goron's mask. He chuckled to himself. Hoof went over, and kicked it off the ledge where Link had fallen, and the white fairy chased after him as well. He let out another puff of steam from his nostrils, before walking away.


	10. Operation: To protect the Cows!

**NOTES:** I wish Majora's Mask had a bit more plot twists in it. I feel like it barely had any, _if_ it had any.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Operation: Regret and Guilt. To Protect the Cows!**

* * *

"U...Ugh..." Link heard himself groan out.

To his surprise, he wasn't feeling the intense cold of the blizzard, but rather warmth. He slowly opened his eyes to realize that he was in a bed. He shifted some, feeling his cap was no longer on his head anymore. Link shifted his head to the side. He saw his cap beside him on a small and low dresser. Tatl also seemed to be resting on his cap, asleep.

"...Psst..." Link quietly let out. Tatl didn't budge, so Link tried again, several times. Each attempt more successful then the last. She soon fluttered her wings, then let out a rather loud ring; but stopped and quickly became quietly.

"Y-You're alive!" She whispered quietly, floating up over to his face, her white light illuminating him slightly.

"...What... happened...?" Link asked quietly.

"Goht threw you off the mountain..." She whispered. "You was going to die in a few seconds from the fall, and you lost consciousness during the fall... But a giant owl swooped in and saved you."

"An... owl...?" Link thought. This also sounded like someone he knew from Hyrule. Link soon perked up. "What about the Goron's mask? The village? How long was I out?" Each question getting louder then the last.

"_Shhhh!_" She ordered, and Link leaned back a bit. Tatl looked at a clock that was quietly ticking on the nearby wall before looking back. "You've only been out for a couple of hours... It's nearly midnight. You haven't been in this bed for very long... This is Romani Ranch. That owl flew you to the other side of the country, so we're back in the south portion again from the north... But..."

She paused for a moment. "...You got beaten by Goht... And the Goron mask... I saw it fall down somewhere, but I couldn't find it..."

Link let out a quaky sigh. He can't believe he lost, and lost as if the match had been one sided. He let Darmani down... The entire Goron village down... He broke their promise by failing. And he felt he failed terribly.

Tatl could see this in Link's eyes. "Hey, don't bring yourself down so hard. You've always got the Song of Time and-"

"That's not the point, Tatl... If I use the Song of Time to fix my mistake, would I not be breaking the promise still?" Link asked her.

"Oh... I guess..." Tatl said slowly. But she soon ringed quietly. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

"...What...?" Link said gloomily in a very not very enthusiastic way.

"Your horse is here!"

Link looked up, eyes widened.

"What?"

Link tried to get himself up, only to groan out in pain. He was still hurt after all.

"Stop moving, you idiot. There is always tomorrow." Tatl scolded.

"But... the moon...And Epona..." Link began.

"You have the Song of Time. But we can't use the song of time if you're dead you fool. We've been walking around for nearly an entire day now. I know saving the country is a big responsibility, but aren't you even tir- ...Hey!"

Link slowly pushed himself up, despite the aching pain he had. As far as he could tell, no bones were broken, so to him, he was okay. Link reached for his hat, putting it on. He noticed there was another bed, an older girl sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room. The covers on one side were turned over. "_...Is someone else awake...?_" Link pondered to himself.

He walked out to the door, quietly shutting it behind him, Tatl flew behind him. Knowing that the boy would not get back to bed. Link crept himself down the small flight of stairs. Moving his way very slowly through the unfamiliar kitchen to feel himself around, so he didn't break anything. Also because his body was still stiff, he didn't have very much of a choice. Eventually, his hand found its place on the doorknob, and quietly turned it. He flinched when it creaked and groaned a little, but he continued on his way slowly, shutting the door quietly.

He looked outside, crickets chirping as the stars were out. He couldn't see a great distance ahead of him, but he was indeed on a very large and wide ranch. Wondering to himself where his beloved horse was, Link moved himself to the left side of the house, and gasped.

"Epona!" The Hylian shouted out, half limping, half jogging his way over to the horse, whom neighed happily to see the boy. Although there was a fence from blocking his path, despite the pain in his body, he climbed over the fence and hopped over to the other side.

"Are you okay, girl?" Link asked the horse, who gave a playful lick to the male's face. Link chuckled in delight, patting his hand on the horse's snout.

"...You really do care for that horse, don't you..." The white fairy said to him quietly. Watching, she felt her emotions melted somewhat by the boy's compassion for the young horse. She also felt guilty for what she had done as well.

"...She was given to me by a very important friend..." Link answered to Tatl.

_"Oh. Is that your horse?"_

Link spun himself around, a girl nearly around his age looking at him. Dark red hair, she wore a yellow light scarf around her neck, as she wore a white dress. She was holding a cute and small bow as well.

"_M-Malon! No, wait... She looks nearly the same, but there's a little bit of difference..._" He thought to himself. "Y-Yeah..." Link said quietly.

"Are you okay? You looked really really hurt when we found you." Link was about to open his mouth to say something, but the girl interrupted her. "But I guess if you're up from my bed you can't be that hurt. What's your name boy?" She asked.

"Er... Link..."

"I'm gonna call you Grasshopper!"

"...What? Why?"

"When you walk around you patter like a Grasshopper. Also your all dressed in green. So Grasshopper is the name Romani gives you!"

Half the reason Link 'pattered' was because he was still rather hurt. Link however made no comment on that.

"Romani? You was given the same name as the ranch?" Link questioned.

"That's right Grasshopper!"

"_Ugh..._" Link muttered inside his head. Epona licked his ear trying to comfort his wee stress.

"Romani was preparing for tonight... Tonight... They are coming..." She said, her voice a worried tone.

"Who's... they...?" Tatl questioned quietly.

"Aliens... Every year during the time of the carnival, they come to this ranch... And when they do, they steal the cows." Romani explained. She then frowned. "I told my big sister, but she doesn't believe me..." She then looked towards Link, a twinkle in her eyes.

"_Uh oh... What is she planning?_" Link thought to himself in slight worry.

"Grasshopper can help Romani!" She declared.

"Huh?" Link asked.

"You're a boy, right? Won't you try? I know you were hurt... but you seem like you're fine, right?"

"Oh, sure... I suppose." Link muttered.

"What are you doing...?" Tatl hissed quietly. "I knew I told you that you may be tired, but this is no time for playing games!"

"...They helped me, and they kept Epona safe for me." Link argued. The Epona part made Tatl flinch with guilt once more. She stopped her argument then and there.

"What are you two whispering about" Romani suddenly said.

"Oh, nothing important." Link said. Although it seemed she didn't quite believe him. But she turned around anyways. "Come, follow me!" She said, marching her way to the barn. Link looked at Tatl, letting out a short sigh, before following her in.

Romani opened up the barn door, walking towards the tool shed. Link stood outside at the doorway, looking at the cows that were lazily chewing on the hay. One let out a healthy "_Mooooo~~!_" Link suddenly felt thirsty for his favorite drink; milk. Who knows how long it has been since he last ate anything? He did get a bite to eat during his walk from the swamp to the mountains... But it was not much.

"_Aha!_" Romani soon exclaimed. Link turned his attention from the lazy black and white dotted creatures to the girl. "Here it is." She soon pulled out another bow. It was slightly bigger then the bow she had. Along with this, she pulled out a quiver of arrows, perfect for Link's size.

"These used to be my sister's when she was a bit younger a few years ago. But I'm sure she won't mind if you borrow them for just tonight to protect the cows."

"Alright." Link simply nodded, before feeling his jaw pull apart, a yawn leaking from him, he tried his best to cover it up with his hand, but of course it was no use. Romani giggled at him because of this.

"I guess Grasshopper is still pretty tired. The operation starts at around two. So you should at least get two hours of sleep until then. ...Or you could practice..."

"I know how to use a bow and arrow. I've used one a lot not too long ago." The Hylian boy claimed.

"By the way, what's that giant firefly thing called?"

"_I'm a fairy!_" Tatl ringed in a hint of anger. "And the name is Tatl! Don't you forget it!

"I'm going to call you firefly!"

"You will _NOT! - GAH!_"

Link grabbed the fairy with his fingers. "We'll be going back to bed now. Wake me up when it's nearly two." Link said with a nod, pulling the fairy outside of the barn and walking back to the house quietly.

"Ugh... kids..." The fairy murmered with a hiss of annoyance.

* * *

"_...Hey... Hey... Grasshopper, wake up..._"

Link groaned quietly, he still felt exhausted, his body was aching, although, not as bad as before. Sleep had been doing him good, despite how scarce it was. Link soon felt his blond hair being pulled.

"Ouch, ow!" He hissed out quietly. "I'm awake...!" He groaned.

"Hurry!" Romani whispered. "Romani tried to let you sleep as much as possible... But there's not much time." She soon quickly turned around, heading down the stairs.

"Hmph... How sympathetic of you..." Tatl murmured, before letting out a yawn.

"Shush, _firefly._" Link muttered at her, gently pulling back the blankets, getting up, and neatly putting them back in place.

"Why- _you!_" Tatl hissed. But Link ignored her, heading down the stairs as quietly as he could and opening the door to get outside. He looked to his left, seeing the bow and quiver resting on a nearby crate, Romani was nearby waiting for him. Link trekked his way over.

"They will be coming any moment now. Romani will protect the cows from inside the barn. They will appear all over the ranch. So make sure they don't get too close." She would have instructed.

Link nodded, picking up the bow and shifting the quiver of arrows to be strapped on this back. "She has to be kidding. Why would these 'things' appear over the ranch just to get cows?"

"By the way, are you well enough to ride Epona?" Romani suddenly busted out in question, this made Link blink in surprise.

"You know her name?" Link asked.

"Well..." Romani said digging her shoe a bit into the ground. "I kind of overheard... But if it's your horse, then you should be able to ride it, it will help Grasshopper since he's still injured. Your horse can be your legs... ...Also Epona is a lovely name for her. Romani likes it." She complimented.

Link looked at her, gazing back to Epona. She was kind of right. He could move, but not very quickly. But he wondered if Epona's riding could be gentle enough on his body. Maybe if he rode her a little slowly...

Making up his mind, Link nodded, walking over to Epona, as Romani quietly unlocked the gate fence. Link walked in, giving Epona one final pat of affection, before pushing himself up to get on her back.

...Or, at least tried to.

"Gah... I'm not strong enough to get back on yet..." Link groaned. His feet dangling a couple inches in the air, half on the horse's back. "Stop being a wimp..." Tatl scolded the boy. Apparently the small affection the fairy had before was gone...

Link soon felt himself being pushed up, he looked back down to see Romani helping push himself. In no time at all, Link was on the back of his horse. Epona neighed quietly in delight. It felt just like before, she was a perfect seat for Link, whom looked back down at Romani. She gave a smile, before walking her way towards the barn door. She opened it, and looked back one more time, before closing it.

Link soon looked back at the horse. "A little easier tonight, okay Epona?" The boy ordered. Epona let out a soft neigh, before beginning to start off in a walk. Link getting used to the rhythm gave a small tap to the horse's side with his boot, and she began to go in a soft trot. Link tapped just a little bit more, this trot soon became quicker, but a bit more harder on him. It was still faster then he could have ran normally, but this was the amount of pain Link was willing to take, even this made him wince.

This was the max he could go.

Link continued this trot, trying to get his aching body used to it, before Tatl soon shrieked out.

"What?" Link asked, pulling the fur on Epona slightly as she came to a gradual stop.

"Something just nearly hit me!" She yelled out in anger.

"...Well, what did it look like?" Link asked her.

"I don't know. It was really bright. Like... THAT!" She suddenly rang out loudly.

Link snapped his head around. A bright orb of light flying around the ranch, it instantly gave Link the chills. It was extremely eerie looking... Nothing he had ever seen before.

"Wh...What is that...?" Link asked out quietly, as he watched the mysterious and eerie orb float around.

Before long, the ranch began to become illuminated in several locations all at once, the lights so bright, Link was forced to shield his eyes with his arm. When the light died down, he couldn't stop the gasp that was in his throat from releasing out of his mouth.

He saw several figures, their eyes like small modern car lights. Wearing rather orange jackets of some sort, or perhaps some type of robes. They were all levitating inches off the ground. Link watched as the white orb floated away into the sky with insane speed. However, his attention was diverted from the orb. All these figures began to move, slowly moving towards the barn slowly.

"I-I can't believe it..." Link choked out. "Romani wasn't lying, they are actually here! How am I supposed to protect the entire barn against all of these!"


	11. Hero: A Call for Aid, Broken Trail!

**NOTES:** Who doesn't like this side quest? Although it's blood hard on an emulator without an actual controller...

* * *

**Chapter 11 Hero: A Call for Aid... A Broken Trail When Needed Most!**

* * *

Link continued to stare at these strange creatures that continued to move towards the barn, albeit slowly but steadily.

*_**BONK!**_*

"_What are you doing staring at them!_" Tatl hissed at him as she flew away from his forehead. "Shoot them! _Shoot them!_" Tatl ordered in a yelling tone.

"R-Right." Link went. He brought up the bow, placing the arrow, he pulled the string back.

*_Twang~~_*

"Erk..." Link went, as he missed. He knew he was going to get yelled at. Speaking of which...

"**YOU MISSED? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?**" Tatl yelled in the boy's ear, causing him to wince. "**YOU SAID YOU KNEW HOW TO USE A BOW-!**"

"_The last time I used a bow was when I had traveled seven years ahead in time... Technically I haven't actually used one yet... That bow was much different. I was an adult back then... I just need to pull it together._" Link thought to himself. Once again, he pulled back another arrow.

*_Twang~~_*

"_Yes!_" Link shouted out, as the arrow pierced the ghost-like-alien right through one of it's glowing eyes. A bright flash was given. And then seconds later, another flash was given as another one appeared a distance away.

"**WHAT?**" Link shouted in a gasp. "How am I supposed to stop them if they keep coming back!"

"Just keep shooting them!" Tatl urged the boy.

Link let out a groan. This seemed to be an impossible task! How can he alone stand up to an army of ghosts that continued to appear over and over again? He didn't even have enough arrows!

Soon, the barn door flew open. Romani stepping outside at the rim of the door, she held the bow upwards, soon firing off an arrow at one of them, hitting the thing square in the chest. Another bright flash was given, this one appeared also.

"Come on Grasshopper, help Romani!" The red haired female ordered the boy.

"_...She isn't giving up, I certainly can't either..._" Link thought to himself. Refreshed with a bit more confidence, he held the boy up again. Epona let out a determined neigh, as if encouraging him to continue.

"...Alright. Let's go, Epona!" Link said, holding onto her with his left hand, he kicked the horse on the side. She neighed, beginning to trot off with medium speed, since Link's body was still aching. He brought the bow up once again with an arrow, pulling the string back. He let the arrow loose. Hitting another one in the side of the head, it disappeared in a flash.

Link continued to charge through the field with Epona, shooting arrows left and right. Romani continued to provide back up from the barn door as well. Everything seemed to have been going well.

"**AAAHH-!**"

Link stopped Epona, sharply turning around, as he let out a gasp.

One of them had sneaked in from behind the barn, and Romani seemed to have been out of arrows. She threw the entire bow at the ghost, but it just bounced back.

"Go, Epona, _go!_" Link urged the brown horse. She let out a neigh, trotting off quickly. Link groaned in pain at his sore body, but there was no time.

"_Leave them alone!_" Romani yelled. As she charged towards the alien. She soon let out a shriek, as she bounced right off of it. Some type of shield was guarding it, she flew off of it, slamming into the barn walls.

"_Romani**!**_" Link yelled. The alien seemed to care little for the girl, making its way to the barn.

"**STOOOPPP-!**" Link yelled in anger. He held out the bow with an arrow ready to fire. He looked as that glowing ball hovered over the barn door. Link's anger rose, as he shot an arrow, flame trailing behind the arrow as it pelted the ball. It went sailing away. Link didn't even notice, he fired another arrow quickly at the one that was near Romani. The arrow ripping right through the creature. There was a flash of bright red before it disappeared.

Link panted a little, hopping off of Epona as he ran towards Romani, bending down. "Are you okay?" Link asked in a stern and worried voice. But the girl gave no reply.

Tatl floated down. "...She's out cold. But she's okay. You have no time, you have to keep protecting the barn!"

Link let out a heavy sigh. He had only a few more arrows left. Walking over to the front of the barn, he positioned the bow in his hand, firing off a few more stray arrows to the closest ones to the barn. Each arrow landing directly. Link however reached back, and tried to grab another arrow.

"_...No more arrows...?_" He thought to himself.

"**Dammit!**" He yelled out angrily. He tried reaching for his sword and shield, only to soon remember that he hadn't even had those items on him. They were probably still in the house!

Link dropped the bow and quiver off of his back, standing in front of the barn door as he held his arms spread out.

"W-What are you _doing!_" Tatl ringed. "You're not gonna stop them like that!"

Link ignored her. "_...Am I going to fail again...?_" He thought to himself bitterly. "_Despite how hard I'm trying, I'm going to fail again... I can't do this alone!..._"

"_Someone, anyone! I need help!_" He yelled out in desperately as he closed his eyes in desperation and gritted his teeth. He was afraid he was going to fail another promise. He could feel them getting closer, and closer...

"H-Hey..." Tatl quietly muttered out. "Look!"

It took Link a lot of courage to peel one of his eyes open. When he did however, both of his eyes opened as he let out a gasp.

The white orb, which he had singed with the fire arrow, flew around the ranch. The aliens beginning to disappear off of the ranch one by one.

"What?... Why!" Link asked. Before feeling heat on his face, and the side of his body.

"_Sunlight... The sun...?_"

"_Of course! The sun!_"

He watched as the orb began to fly away at a high speed, off the ranch. Link let out all of his breath into a sigh of relief. "We... did it...?" He muttered quietly, almost not believing it.

He looked in the direction of the sun. The sun the whole time had been hidden behind heavy clouds. It was going to rain in a few hours. Was he just lucky?

He continued to examine the clouds, the sunlight was poking through. In fact, there was a hole in the clouds, shaped like a triangle.

"_...Zelda..._" Link thought quietly to himself. Happiness began to creep over his form.

"Grasshopper! You did it!" He suddenly heard, before he felt arms wrap around him from behind in a hug.

"Huh? I thought you got knocked out?" Link went, as he could tell it was Romani behind him.

"Nope! Romani was faking it. Romani wanted to see how brave Grasshopper was!"

"**What!**" Tatl rang out. "We could have really used your help you know! He was ready to throw his _life_ away to protect your stupid cows!"

Romani let out a giggle, letting Link free. Link turned around taking a few steps back.

"Thanks to Grasshopper though, all of the cows are safe because he was so brave. The cows are giving their thanks too!" She complimented to the green boy. Link only blushed a little, flattered.

But the truth was, he wasn't brave. He was just desperate, and he was very afraid at what was very close to happening.

"Well, it's almost time for my sister to wake up. So let's get back to bed... Little hero." Romani said with a smile, before reaching over, giving Link a kiss on the cheek. Link blinked out in surprise, that blush of his growing.

Romani let out a wink, before turning around beginning to walk into the house.

"I think she likes you" Tatl commented quietly but slyly.

"Come on, Grasshopper!" Romani called.

"...C-Coming..." Link muttered quietly. He looked back to Epona. She gave a neigh, pushing him forwards with her head. Even the horse was teasing him... Nonetheless, the boy walked forwards, glancing at Romani one more time, before walking into the door to the house.

* * *

**Dawn of the 2nd Day 48 Hours Remain**

* * *

Link felt himself awaken rather slowly. From the time he awoke, he was still half asleep for another 15 minutes or so, until the sunlight from the window had poked into his eyes. Which forced him to turn his face away from the window, and bury it into the soft pillow. It had been ages since he had actually been on the bed. But despite all of these events, it had been a very uncomfortable sleep. Waking up and sleeping 3 times in one night, he still felt sleep deprived. But despite his laziness, he soon managed to push himself out of bed. He was comfortable with sleeping knowing that the moon was up in the sky, slowly creeping it's way down...

Link looked to the other bed. The older one he had seen before was up, apparently, as well as Romani Link moved himself towards the window. He had only slept for about an hour or so according to the sun's position and the shadows. A skill he had to learn to pick up on while adventuring, even all the way back in the days of Ganondorf and Hyrule.

Looking to his side leaning against the wall next to him, he spotted his Kokiri sword still in it's sheath, as well as his shield. He moved his limbs around a little. Still sore, but bearable. Perhaps Goht didn't injure him as much as he thought he did.

Link put his equipment on his back, looking back on the dresser beside the bed. Once again Tatl was sleeping on his hat. Link quietly and slowly nudged the fairy off of his cap. Putting it back on in place, Link walked quietly downstairs to not disturb the fairy. He once again saw nobody in the kitchen, so he opened the door, feeling cool air brush into his skin as he did so.

Once more walking over to the left upon closing the door, he looked a little to see a caravan now in front of the barn, the larger barn doors open at the moment. He soon saw that older girl from before. And she saw him. She was carrying a rather large bottle of milk. She set the bottle in the caravan, which after, she began to walk her way over to Link.

"My, you sure are a sleeper." She obviously had no idea... "How are you feeling, boy?"

"...A lot better. Thank you." Link replied back.

"...Is it true that your name is Grasshopper?"

"**_WHAT?_**" Link nearly fell flat on his face. Just what did Romani tell her? "N-No. It's Link..." He corrected her semi quietly.

"I figured. My little sister always makes nicknames for strangers. My name is Cremia, by the way." She said She then turned to Epona, who was still in the little outdoors shed. However, the gate was now open. "So I guess that's your horse, then?"

Link looked back to Epona. "Yeah... It's a long story on how I lost her. Thanks for taking care of her for me."

"Was it that little demon?"

"_!_" Link turned around looking at her. He knew however who she was talking about it.

"That little demon also blocked the road off to the ranch by a giant boulder. They almost finished mining the boulder out of the road... Might be done tonight or tomorrow... So I was preparing the inventory to sell at the Milk Bar in Clock Town."

"...Boulder?" Link had a worried feeling in his stomach.

"Yes. You was able to come in here because an owl flew you in. Your fairy friend told me all of the details."

"_...I hope Tatl wasn't too specific."_ He thought before going back on subject. "...How big is this boulder...?"

"It blocks off the entire road completely. It's been a nuisance being unable to leave the ranch, but thankfully we were stalked up."

"Where is this boulder?" Link asked.

"You seem rather interested in big rocks..." She said in a curious tone. She then pointed down the dirt road. "Just follow that road, it will leave you to it."

"Okay, be right back..." Link said. He soon turned around quickly beginning to walk down the long stretch of road on the ranch.

He felt very worried now. As he walked, he looked towards the moon. It had gotten so much bigger then where it was the previous night. But if the boulder was in the path of the road...

Link looked up, seeing a giant boulder laying right in front of him. His eyes were wide with horror. He looked at around the edges of the boulder. There was absolutely no way to wedge his way out. He didn't have the Goron's mask to smash his way through.

"No!" Link yelled out. Slamming his body into the boulder, trying to push it. He grunted out, using all his strength that he could to try and push it. But deep down inside, he knew it was hopeless. He tried this for several minutes, before he slowly slid down the rock, which was against his back panting from his fruitless efforts.

"_Dammit! This cannot be! I am trapped inside the ranch!_"


	12. Revenge: Rematch of the Frozen God!

**NOTES: **I prefer my way of obtaining Fire Arrows much more then finding some weird magical power locked up inside a chest... Agreed?**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 Hard Revenge: Escape! Rematch of the Frozen God!  
**

* * *

"_DAMN!_"

Link punched the giant boulder with his fist in anger. His gaze drifting up towards the giant looming moon. "_What do I do now...? What CAN I do now? I can't just leave Darmani out there! I don't know what will happen if I go back in time again and he's left out there!"_

Link shivered in anger. But this anger was soon pressured down, as he heard voices on the other side of the rock. People talking, Link pressed his ear against the boulder to listen.

"...tonight or tomorrow morning, maybe."

"Bah. At this rate, that moon is going to fall on us before we get this boulder out of the way."

"Oh well, time for lunch break."

Link fell flat on his face.

"_L... LUNCH BREAK-? Oh... For the sake of Nayru's Love, it's only 7 in the morning!" _Link thought to himself in disbelief.

Link listened. These must be the people working to get of the border out of the way. With the rate they seemed to be going, he wondered if this thing wouldn't be cleared by the time the moon had already fallen. Maybe they just needed a little bit of encouragement...

Link walked back from the corner, cupped his hands with his mouth before yelling.

"OW, OW! HELP!"

"W-What? Who was that?"

"HEEEELP!" Link called back. "I'm stuck! Someone help me please!"

"Stay calm! W-Who are you? What happened?"

"I tried to climb over the boulder... But I tripped and fell, and giant rock has fallen over my leg! I-I don't think I'm going to make it..."

"No! Hold on! We'll get this giant rock gone within the hour!"

"We won't if you don't put that sandwich down!"

"_Sandwich-?_ Look at that huge biscuit your holding-!"

"_... ...Oh for the love of..._" Link thought out bitterly as his palm hit him lightly on the face. "_Din, light these fools on fire and make them hurry up...! I've got to get out of here as soon as possible-!_"

"P-Please hurry! It hurts!" Link called back to get these two lazy men at the task he wanted done for them.

"D-Don't worry! We'll get you out of there soon!"

Link let out a sigh of disbelief. "O-Okay... Hurry..." He said one final time. He soon began to walk back towards the ranch, but nearly jumped our of sheer surprise when he saw Cremia there. She was holding back a giggle.

"Aren't you just the prankster?" She would have commented covering her mouth with her hand to hold back another giggle, although it still peeked a little bit through.

"Well... You needed to deliver the milk and... I'm kind of late for something by half a day now too..."

"I see." She said, managing to regain control of herself now.

"...But, I want to repay you for taking care of me, and my horse."

"Well, you don't need to... But if you wish so, okay. I'll be leaving at 8:00 tonight."

Link let out a smile. "Okay. I'll be there to help you get ready, I promise."

* * *

"_WHAT-!_ ANOTHER PROMISE?" Tatl rang out in the boy's ear, who winced and began rubbing his ear with his finger.

"Relax." The boy tried to calm the furious fairy down, as he rode Epona down the dirt path ranch road towards where the boulder was. "I don't know why... But I know I just have to..."

"Hmph!" Tatl let out. "You're just way too kind for your own good, aren't you?"

"Shhh." Link ordered, as he pulled Epona to a steady stop in front of the boulder.

"What?" Tatl hissed quietly.

"Don't you hear that?"

_Tickticktickticktickticktick..._

Link hear one of the voices on the other side.

"Are you sure this will clear it away?"

"It will. Then we can save that kid!"

"It'll blow any second now."

Link gripped the back of the fur on Epona harder. "Get ready, Epona." He said calmly. Determination on his face.

_**BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

The boulder exploded into nothing more then many chunks, smoke was everywhere. Link gave a kick to Epona's side, letting out a triumphant "_**HIYAA!**_" The young mare soon sprinted off full of energy. Link whizzed past the two figures who were coughing from the smoke, as he rushed his way through what was called Milk Road, which was very close to the swamp.

"_I'll defeat you this time Goht..."_ He thought to himself as he road off, reaching behind his back, he pulled out a bow. Cremia's bow. He stared down at the bow as he gripped it tightly. "_Because this time, I have a trick up my sleeve...!"_

_

* * *

_"Well..." Tatl began. "At least it's a little bit warmer when the sun is out..."

_"...And once again, you return..."_

"Grr..." Link let out. Walking forwards. Within the deep blizzard raging on, he could see the figure of the mechanical beast. He looked to his right, seeing where he had fallen off of the mountain before. Link gripped his sword and shield in his hands tighter.

_"...Again, you've returned... But only by yourself this time... Whatever happened to Darmani?"_

The mechanical monster chuckled. He knew very well what happened to Darmani.

"Ignorant monster." Link countered in an angered tone. "Just because I do not have the mask, doesn't mean Darmani's spirit is not watching over me."

_"...Or does it?"_

"Explain yourself!" Link demanded.

_"Perhaps he has given up on you. You made a promise to him and you failed him. Miserably."_

"Nonsense-" Link began.

_"Perhaps he realized his mistake to rely on a plebian child to pick up where a hero left off."_

"I am a hero!"

_"Ridiculous. A true hero never falls in battle. A hero is what an entire country or larger can rely on. But nobody can rely on you as long as failure is imminent."_

"Who are you to determine what a hero is!" Link barked.

_"The same method applies to you on determining who the monster is. How do you not know that you are not the monster yourself deep down inside?"_

"...I've always fought for the people I've believe for, and always what I believed in. Just like Darmani." Link stated. "_That's_ what makes us both hero's. And now, I will fight for what Darmani believed in!"

Link soon pulled out the bow. Anger was seen burning into his eyes. He couldn't bare to see such a despicable beast in front of him. Link pulled back an arrow from a quiver, and began to pull it.

_"...Your actions confuse my child. You're challenging me with that toy? ..."_

_"This is an insult."_

"Silence!" Link ordered. He pulled the arrow back, before a charge of red energy poured into the bow, it soon erupted into a flame.

_"T-That's...!"_

Link released the arrow.

_"GrrrrRRRAAAGHHHH**!**"_ Goht let out in pain. The fire arrow had landed right where his right eye was. The mechanical beast shook his head around, burying his head in the snow the cool off the heat.

_"...Magical arrows of rage and fury... Fire arrows..."_

The goat reared his head out of the snow. The arrow still stuck in his eye, steaming from the heat. Link didn't give Goht another chance to reply. Link fired another flaming arrow, hitting Goht in the leg. The mechanical beast cried out once more in pain. Many more arrows of the same were fired, continuing to attack the mechanical beast.

When Link's assault ended. He was panting as sweat poured down his face. He soon pulled one more arrow and fired.

*_TWANG*_

_"_W-What...?" Link muttered quietly.

Goht soon began to chuckle.

_"It would seem... You have run out of anger child. Those arrows do not come without cost..."_

"Urgh..." Link let out. He figured out that the fire arrows were concentrated on emotional anger. He figured that's why he was able to do so back at the ranch. He was angry at that creature for hurting Romani. When he beat that foe, his anger was partly quenched. But he didn't know he could run out of the will to use it...

_"Now, you have nothing... to defeat me..."_ Goht said. Although he was in a load of pain, he wasn't down. Goht was slowly getting up, albeit struggling to stand, but he slowly walked towards Link.

"Uh oh..." Tatl quietly rang out.

Link dropped the bow, picking up his sword and shield off of his back. Link gripped them tightly as Goht moved towards him slowly. He soon brought his sword back behind him.

_"I grow tired of this. Sleep here, forever!"_ Goht somehow grew enough strength to begin charging at Link. Snow flying up through the air with each power step his hoofs took. Tatl shrieked, moving out of the way, but Link stood his ground. Goht got closer... and closer...

Soon, Link brought his blade forward. "_**KAITENGIRI-!**_"

Goht let out a loud roar. Writhing in pain. The mechanical beast stumbling as the magic from Link's Kokiri sword cut through him. The beast stumbled to the side, moving over to the edge of the mountain, before collapsing on it's side. The side of the mountain cracked under his weight.

Link picked up the bow from the ground, placing another arrow. Fire burned within the arrow again. Link once again found the will to hate. What this creature has done to Darmani, the amount of suffering he has caused for everyone in the Goron village. And that child...

_"...My reign is eternal... One day, the world will freeze again before my might... And you too, shall serve...!"_

Link snapped. The arrow engulfed in an even large flame. He fired the arrow right in front of Goht, the snow and ice on the mountain melting away. The ledge cracked, before soon giving away. Goht soon fell into the black abyss below. Several seconds later, a rumble heard and pieces shattering were heard from even on the top of the mountain. Tatl and Link peered over the edge, although they couldn't see anything

"...Hey... Uhh... Are you okay?" Tatl would have asked the green boy.

"Better now that the defiler of souls is gone."

"..." Something told Tatl that Link was only okay on the outside...

"W-What's that...?" Link soon let out.

Tatl looked down the black abyss, letting out a ding. "Something is glowing!"

Something soon began to form. Even from the top of the mountain, Link could not see the giant that had formed as the clouds hidden everything but it's legs.

"That... that's the second giant." Tatl informed. "The soul that was sealed inside of Goht's mask must have been released since you defeated him, just like Odolwa."

_"You have succeeded... Thank you so much Link, goro..."_

"Darmani!" Link called out, looking around for the ghost, but he couldn't see him anywhere.

_"Despite your early failure, you fought for what you and I believe in, goro. Please know that, not once, did I cease my belief in you... Now I can rest easy and start another journey, goro..."_

_

* * *

_"You know, you sure did make one good big brother to that Goron kid when you needed to be." Tatl complimented the boy. They had scaled down the mountain, and spring had returned to the mountains in just minutes. Fresh lovely green grass was everywhere, the place was dotted with beautiful flowers, and a fresh river ran through the area.

"Aw, cut it out. It was really hard, really... I'm not good at that sort of thing to be honest... You saw how badly I was messing up at the start."

Link walked over now, looking at the ground. He picked up the Goron's mask that he found at his feet, staring at it's face.

"But, Tatl... I've come to realize something important... These masks... They are a person's heart. Darmani's righteous and good-willed heart is inside this mask, it's what guided me to defeat Goht. When I was battling Goht both times, even without the mask, I could feel his heart inside of me, leading me... And it helped us destroy Majora's curse!" Link soon put the Goron mask safely away. "To stop the curse of Majora, we are going to have to truthfully fight a battle with our 'hearts'..."

Tatl swooped up ahead of Link to look at him. "So, in a way, it's like an evil heart versus the good will hearts? Well, I'm sure Darmani is proud to be apart of this. Even without actually being here, he's still fighting a battle with you for the greater good."

"Aside from good hearts verses a evil heart, those giants... I wonder who they are? They sound powerful, and ancient, like the protectors of Termina... There must be a record or some sort of history about them somewhere. But could this all really be Skullkid's doing by himself with just that one mask?" Link pondered out loud so the fairy could hear. If Skullkid can do that by himself, we got a big problem on our hands we can't handle alone.

"...Link. He summoned a frigging moon." Tatl hissed at him dully. "Of course we have a big problem on our hands! And we're going to have to rescue the giant's to help us, that's the only way, and I think that's the only way we are even going to get answers too."

"Yeah, but..." Link started, but then shook his head. "No, I guess you're right... For once."

"..." Tatl resisted the urge to make a cunning comeback to the Hylian's remark. "...Anyways... Spring has returned to the village and mountains now. So everything's back to normal here. We need to keep moving, we already got set back a lot because you fluffed everything up once here."

"Yeah..." Link let out quietly. He still was upset with himself for that. But at the very least, he succeeded, and Goht got what was coming to him. This at least, felt satisfying. His gaze stared up at the sky, looking up at the ominous moon, as today was the second day, he realized that he needed to not make anymore costly mistakes, not for just his own health, but all of Termina, or larger.

"_As long as that thing is in the sky, there is no time for rest. I need to use every single moment I have to saving Termina!_"


	13. Raided: An Unwanted Detour,

**Notes: **I enjoyed this part of the game quite a bit; replayed it lots I did indeed.

Thank god this chapter was done. I had to rewrite it three times because Fanfiction was being a little squiffy... I think however, it was a little good because the chapter ended up being slightly better over all. (Needless to say; it wasn't fun and this chapter is several days later then I originally intended to release it. It being big also was a factor)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Raided! An Unwanted Detour... A Trip Through Ugly Country!  
**

* * *

"Really?... You're going to keep such a lame promise like that?" Tatl snorted.

"Well, she did help me and Epona... And I _did _have to borrow her Bow for Goht..." Link reasoned to the irritated white fairy.

"Delivering milk is _not_ even _nearly_ as important as stopping that moon!"

"With Epona, we'll make up the lost time. What would take hours to travel will only take several minutes. We'll be fine. We always have the 'Song of Time' after all."

"Don't do odd jobs just because you can go back in time! They will have no meaning!"

"Hush, now." Link ordered. As they were entering the ranch. The sun had begun setting. Link had gone back to Clock Town after defeating Goht to go get something to eat; he had not eaten in a long time, after all. Feeling much better with his stomach satisfied, Link felt he owed this simple task of helping Cremia with the milk, despite him helping the cows before.

As Epona continued to trot along the path with the boy on his back, Link looked up to see the barn and the house began to come in to view. Outside, Link saw the large caravan sitting outside of the barn door, horses were already set to drag the wagon off. He soon spotted Cremia coming out of the barn door, although carrying a giant jug of milk, she seemed to be struggling with it a little.

Link steered Epona to the caravan, hopping off of the horse onto the ground, he walked over to her. "Need help with that?" He asked.

"It's okay... I got - Eep!"

The giant bottle slipped out from under her arms, Link with his quick reflexes however made his arms stretch out, catching it easily before it hit the ground.

"...Phew... That was close. These things _are_ heavy." Link let out. And with a small heave, lifted the bottle up before pushing it into the wagon by himself.

"...Wow. You are pretty strong for a kid." Cremia complimented.

Link blushed a little. Flattered, to say the least.

Although it took a little persuading, Link helped Cremia load up the wagon. Tatl just mumbled to herself how Link was too much of a goody-two-shoes to leave someone in need of assistance, no matter how small it was.

After about an hour of loading, all the milk was loaded and good to go. By then, the sun had set not too long ago.

* * *

**Night of the Second Day: 36 Hours Remain**

**

* * *

**"Well. Thanks boy. I guess there's nothing else to do but to go to Clock Town to deliver it. Wanna have a ride there?

"Sure!" Link went out happily. This could be fun. He was getting a ride to Clock Town, and he would have company. "You don't mind if I leave Epona here at the stables for a while, do you? I have my way of calling her when I need her."

"Of course I don't mind." Cremia said with a smile, before nodding her head to signal for Link to climb in with the back.

With a nod, Link walked his way to the back of the caravan. His ears picking up Tatl muttering.

"You can complain about anything, can you?" Link mumbled.

"Quiet." Tatl ordered. Link rolled his eyes, he was not even gonna bother to argue.

"Okay!" Link called back, as he seated himself on the back next to the jugs of milk.

"This is great." Cremia commented. "Tonight I'm kind of lonely... So I welcome company."

Soon, the horses began to move. The wagon was actually rather smooth to start off, and continued to be smooth. The occasional bump still persisted here and there, though. Link looked as he was looking from Cremia from behind.

"I guess it's been a while now since our father died. I'm trying to take care of the ranch, but things have been getting unstable lately..." Cremia suddenly said as they rode on the dirt path.

"_You're telling me..._" Link thought to himself quietly.

"The cows always seem to be bothered and frazzled. And I'm even finding broken bottles everywhere... I wonder if someone is pulling a mean prank on us... Maybe even the same person who put that giant boulder in the road."

"_Skullkid!_" Link thought to himself in surprise. "_Even down here in the ranch, he's still causing trouble?_"

"My sister Romani has been worried too. She been practicing the bow... She says it's to stop the 'ghosts'."

"Ah... Yeah..." Link let out quietly. Apparently Cremia didn't believe it, despite last night's incident, but apparently she was asleep.

"She didn't try and hire you as a body guard, did she?" Cremia asked.

"Uh, no!" Link nearly stumbled. He didn't want her to think he was weird. How would he even explain such an incident. Even he still didn't half believe it.

"Say, what are the towns fold saying about that moon?" Cremia soon asked.

"The moon?" Link thought out loud. Looking up at it.

"It looks much bigger then it was yesterday."

"...Rumor has it, that it will fall on the night of the carnival. Right now the town is split between people who want to evacuate, and those who wish to carry on." Link informed her. Remembering Anju's words, before he had gone back in time the first time.

"The day of the carnival... In town, I have a friend. Her name is Anju."

"Anju!" Link said out in surprise.

"Huh? Why do you sound so surprised?" Cremia looked behind and asked.

"Oh, sorry. I know her as well." Link would explain. He knew her, but she didn't know him...

"Oh, that's interesting." She'd state before looking ahead again. "Anju... The day after tomorrow is her wedding."

"_Her **wedding-?**_" Link thought out. "_I knew Kafei was her boyfriend, but I didn't know she was getting **married!**_"

Cremia soon looked up once again. "I wonder if that thing will truly fall?" She seemed to ponder out loud, but it was still directed at Link, asking for his opinion.

"...I certainly hope not..." He muttered. "_And it won't, not if I have anything to say about it...!_"

* * *

Talking had been a bit short for a few minutes as they exited the ranch. However, Cremia soon let out a bit of a gasp. Link, who had seated himself in the back comfortably heard the gasp. Standing up, he looked.

"What? The road..." Cremia began.

"Who the hell thought _that_ was a good idea?" Tatl rang out in annoyance.

In front of them, was a giant iron gate, blocking the road. Link look to the right, the gate that had been there was no longer there.

"...Did somebody move the gate?" Link asked out loud quietly.

"...Boy, you still got my bow, right?"

"Your bow? Oh right." Link pulled it from his back. He had actually forgotten to give it back.

Cremia actually seemed pleased for this however. "Get it ready." She instructed.

The wagon soon began to move once more. Cremia taking the path to the right. Link felt rather tense. He reached for an arrow behind his back in the quiver, holding it up to the bow, loaded for quick fire if needed.

* * *

Walking along a valley like route, the dirt path had disappeared. It seemed Cremia was trying to take a small detour to get back on course.

"Ah, there it is." She soon stated. Stealing the horse to their left, they began turning around a corner...

"Bah!" She soon let out.

"Oh man..." Link muttered.

They were blocked off from the road again by more giant iron gates.

"First Milk Road was blocked off by a giant boulder, and now..." Cremia began. "...We have to take this detour through ugly country..."

Cremia looked back at Link, a concerned look on her face.

"...I'm gonna get us through here as fast as I can. Hold on tight, but keep that bow of yours ready. You understand?" She said. Her voice was stern. Link nodded. "We'll be fine." He said with a short smirk as he held the bow and arrow up. "I trust my aim."

"Good. I think someone is after my cargo of milk. If we get through here, I owe a big thanks to you... Alright, here we go!" She yelled, before the wagon began moving with a sprint. Link jerked a bit. Thankfully, all the milk was fastened on tightly.

Link kept himself steady, looking behind the wagon as he held the arrow ready. The ride was bumpy, it would have been hard to steady a short and fire if anything were to happen. However, minutes passed, and nothing seemed to have been happening.

Cremia however, was not letting her guard down at all. She continued to race the horses as quickly as she could without damaging her cargo.

"L-Link! Something is coming!" Tatl soon rang out.

"What-!"

"_YEEEEHAAAAWWWW**-!**_"

Link quickly fired the arrow. The arrow's target was two men riding horses with pitch forks. Both of them were masked, as if they were reapers of some sort. The eyes glowing in a rather creepy manner.

"_They may be robbers, but I can't just kill them... I gotta be careful with my shots..._" As the arrow sailed through the air, it ended up being a failure of a shot. Nearly hitting the target, however, it still missed.

"_Damn!_"

Link quickly reloaded another arrow, as they were running closer to the wagon. Link fired another shot, aiming the arrow at a neutral point in the man's body, hopefully to slow him off. Link's arrow hit right on mark, one of the men crying out in pain, the horse veering slightly off direction. However, the main pulled the arrow out, apparently not very harmed.

"_Grr... They must be wearing some sort of effective armor... My arrows will only shake them up a bit..._" Link thought to himself. Preparing another shot, he fired at the other man. Same results were produced. Even arrows were not stopping these men. They both let out another cry, forcing their horses to charge to the wagon.

"Link, hit the one on the right! I'll take care of the other one!"

"Tatl!" Link yelled out, before the fairy rushed towards the one on the left. Slamming her little body into the guy's head, distracting him from his charge, as he tried to swat Tatl away like she was a pesky fly. Link fired another volley of arrows consecutively at the right side, a series of arrows hitting the man, keeping him at bay.

Suddenly, the one on the left charged, the pitch fork stabbing right into the jar before Link could react to any sort of counter.

_Cr**RACK!**_

"_Ah-!_ The milk!" Cremia cried out.

"It's still in tact!" Link called back, firing an arrow to back the man off. But the one on the right ran to the side of the caravan on Link's right, which was the left side of the wagon.

"TURN LEFT!" Link called out.

Cremia did as ordered, veering suddenly to the left, forcing the man back, lest he be crushed against the cliff and the wagon together as a sandwich. He thrust his pitch fork fowards.

"_Hiyahh**!**_" Link let out, as he quickly unsheathed his sword, and swung it to deflect the man's weapon just in time before it hit the milk. He hadn't bothered to draw out his shield, and still held the bow in his hand.

"Let's see you get past this!" Link called out. As he fired an arrow. As it released, fire formed around it, before it shot out, and landed on the ground in front of the wagon, erupting in a flame.

The robber's horses neighed out loudly, distraught at the sudden flame and heat. It seemed Link's fire arrow bought some time, but only a short bit, as the horses veered around the flame Link produced on the ground.

"_So persistent! Why is this milk that important to them!_"

Link let loose another arrow of fire, not on the ground, but at one of these raiders. He let out a cry, "HOT HOT HOT!" he let out, horse veering off once again.

The other one let out a cry, rushing in. Link fired an arrow once again. No fire came out this time however. It also missed as well.

"_How could I miss!_" Link scolded himself.

_Crr**RRACKK!**_

"Damn it!" Link let out loudly. Tatl was doing all she could to distract these men. But by now, they were practically ignoring her. The one on the right charged in again. Link quickly used his Kokiri sword to parry it. He then dropped the bow, gripping the swords with two hands.

"Leave her ALONE!" Link yelled out, with a grunt of determination, he pushed the pitchfork out of the man's hand with the sword inside the tiny spaces of the pitch fork, Link with enough forced pried it out of the man's hand, and it dropped on the ground. The man forced to stop to go and pick it up.

"Hang on boy, we're almost out of here!" Cremia called back to him.

There was still one more to deal with. Link did not have time to load another arrow. Instead, he pulled an arrow from his quiver, and throw it like a spear.

Although the tip did not hit the man, it bonked him, Link threw another one, the man tried to dodge this one veering to the side. This gave Link more time. He drew an arrow with the bow this time, releasing one more final Fire Arrow, firing at the ground, as the path had begun to narrow. The fire quickly spread against the ground. There was no way for the man the move his way around it. Soon, he was getting left behind.

"Phew...! We did it!" Tatl called out.

"Huff... Yeah... That was close." Link said with a small sigh.

"ACK!" Tatl ringed.

Link looked up. He soon let out a gasp. "**WHAT?**"

The one who had dropped the pitch fork had caught up, having momentum, he had jumped over the giant wall of flame Link had produced.

"Hell!" Link called out. "I got no more arrows left! Cremia, go, go!"

Link felt the wagon go slightly faster, as it became a lot more bumpy. However, they were not out-running this raider.

"Tatl!" Link called out in slight desperation.

"I got it!" She called back. Flying her way to the horse, much like she did to Epona in the mysterious woods before this crazy adventure began. She flew around the horse's head. The steed soon letting out a neigh, and just like Epona had, flew back, with it's hind legs flailing in the air. The raider didn't get flown off like Link did though. Link had only been riding bare back, and not saddled like this man. However, the prusuit was stopped.

"Aaaand there! _We're out**!**_" Cremia soon called. Link looked, seeing they had passed the first gate after that gigantic detour. Tatl quickly flew over the valley walls, floating her way back to the caravan. Angry cries were heard from behind, the raiders letting their prey escape.

* * *

Link stood outside, leaning against the Caravan. His arms crossed over his torso along with his right foot over-lapping his left foot. The toes of that boot bouncing off the ground gently as he waited. He felt like he was going to doze off. He was watching the Caravan while Cremia was inside Clock Town.

*_BONK!_*

"Wake up! She's coming." Tatl informed Link. As the boy rubbed his nose a little bit. At least Tatl didn't completely slam herself into his face this time...

Link looked up as Cremia walked forward to the Caravan, they were on the Eastern exit of Clock Town. "Mr. Barten was happy to get his first delivery in quite a while!" She informed Link cheerfully. And Link smiled back, pushing himself off of the Caravan.

Cremia stood in front of Link. "...Thank you, boy... You were pretty cool..."

Link blushed a little. "I-It was nothing... You helped me and Epona too..." He began.

"This won't be very big, but accept my thanks!"

Link suddenly felt himself be pulled forward into Cremia. He blinked, and then blushed. She was _hugging_ him!

Link's eyes rolled up at Tatl. She was trying hard to hold in a laughter. So hard. In fact, she plopped onto the ground, murfing. He knew anyone back in Hyrule would be doing the same seeing him like this too... But he couldn't help but feel a little warm and fuzzy inside.

Cremia soon pulled him away. Thankfully, the lack of light hid Link's blush fairly well, as he was still extremely red.

"...I'm sorry for giving you only that..." She said in a bit of a disappointed tone.

"...Y-You don't need to be sorry..." Link began once more, but trailed off.

"By doing one good deed, a child becomes an adult." Cremia informed him. "I now acknowledge you as being an adult!"

* * *

Link watched as Cremia's caravan began to stroll away. His face was still a bit flushed with red. His gaze slowly went down to Tatl. Before he rolled his eyes.

"...You can let it out n-"

"_BWHAHAHAHAAHHAHH**-!**_"

"...now..." Link finished.

Tatl continued to laugh out loudly on the floor. "_Did you see your face? Red! All red! Red as an tomato!_"

Link smirked a little bit. "Well, at least I have a face." He commented as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Hah! At least you ha-H-H-**HEY-!**_" Tatl flew at high speed towards Link's face. The boy held out his hand in time as Tatl smacked into it. The white fairy slowly slid down the hand, plopping on the ground like she had just been hit with a fly swatter.

"It only works so many times." Link commented.

"Just you wait." Tatl retorted back. Regaining back composure instantly, she flew up to the boy's face. "So?" She began.

Link nodded, beginning to dig into his pocket. He soon pulled out the 'Ocarina of Time'.

"What? We're going back in time? We still got a day and a night left."

"Just wait." Link instructed. Before putting the Ocarina up to his lips. He soon began to blow soft notes. The song indeed was not the 'Song of Time'.

"I don't get it." Tatl informed the boy. "Are you bored or something?"

"Just listen and be quiet for a moment, will you?"

Tatl listened. The only thing she heard was crickets chirping, and a couple other sounds of different animals. Chirping, creaking... a few monsters wandering on the field... horse galloping...

...Horse...?

She soon looked behind her, as Epona was running her way fast towards Link.

"Wow. That is one speedy little horse." Tatl said.

"She loves that song." Link said, as Epona stalled to a halt in front of the boy. Giving a greeting by let out a healthy neigh. Link smiled a bit, scratching behind the horse's ear. She let out a grateful snort.

"So. Where do you plan to go next?" Tatl asked.

"We're right next to the canyon..." Link began. "...But Tael mentioned the ocean next, didn't he? I think we should continue in the order he mentioned. Even if the ocean is on the other side. With Epona, it shouldn't matter too much."

Link soon walked herself onto the young horse's back. He missed the feeling of Epona as a seat, and her being his legs for long distances.

"Well, what are you waiting for? My only complaint is that you're not moving, so get going!" The fairy urged.

Link let out a nod. Giving a kick to the horse's right side, Link let out a "HIYAHH!" And Epona quickly sprinted off where Link steered her, moving around the town walls, towards where the ocean was.

"_Two down, two to go... I'm only half done, but I don't even have 36 hours left. All of the people's hopes and dreams are resting on my shoulders... I need to hurry-!_"


	14. Mikau: A Final Performance,

**NOTES: **Great bay...

In Great Bay, Like Like's like Link. But does Link like Like Like?

...Try saying that really fast.

Great Bay happened to be where I discovered a glitch by myself, which happened to be the very first glitch I've done that I didn't need knowledge from some other source from. Using a Like Like to spit me out in a certain direction to launch myself out of grounds. It probably spawned the likeness of glitch hunting. Which I proceeded to find many more and more glitches in Majora's Mask, which probably created my interest in game glitches.

Before that, I was interested flicking my cartridges of my SNES being 5 or so to make the games go all squiffy. You'd argue that is dangerous since it can delete my saves. But my poor "Super Mario World" was already broken so badly that when you shook the cartridge even a little, you can hear the pieces of the cartridge on the inside rattle around; I believe this is to be the function that lets it save. You'll be lucky if you make a save file on that thing that lasts for more then an hour; let alone turn on (Still turns on with persistence, though).

There was also the incident when I was playing Link to the Past on the SNES, and then my cat swatted the SNES while I was fighting Ganon. Game froze for a second, and then I turned into Bunny Link.

Needless to say, the pink rabbit died a horrible death more then once due to the bottle of fairy's I had.

Oops.

**-** TLDR; I like glitches and making game universes implode.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Mikau: A Final Performance... A Request for Aid!  
**

* * *

"Alright, Epona, wait for me at the Ranch, okay?" Link asked the brown horse. She neighed in confirmation. Link smiled, giving her a pat on the head, before the brown horse turned around, and sprinted off back from where they came from.

"That horse is way too smart for it's own good." Tatl chimed.

"She's far more obedient then you are..." Link sarcastically retorted.

"Well, _good!_" She retorted back.

Link smiled a little bit. They had made good time getting to Great Bay thanks to the aid of Epona. It was still early in the night. If Link's luck was good, he could hopefully be done with this place quickly. That was an **if**, unfortunately. However, even as it was night time, there seemed to be very good lighting all over everywhere. The sky was crystal clear, only now. Stars would begin peeking out within the hour.

As Link continued to walk, going though a small valley pathway, he soon let out a gasp. "By Farore's wind! It's the Ocean!" He soon exclaimed. Picking up his pace to a full sprint. He ran along the beach of Great Bay looking out at the extreme vast waters that seemed to have been endless. He out stretched his arms as a comfortable warm breeze blew into him, making him close his eyes in comfort.

"This is the first time ever that I've been to the ocean! It's so _huu_-"

"**DAMMIT-!**"

Link nearly lost balance and fell on flat on his face, at the sudden change of mood that had just interrupted his good mood. Both he and the fairy turned around. A fairly obese man with a fishing net looking out at the ocean near Link apparently, although he was standing in a fishing boat. Obviously this man was a fisherman.

"Uhh...What would be the problem, sir?" Link asked him.

"I cannot catch ANY damn fish out here lately! This is just so bad for business! Ever since that weird thing appeared out in Great Bay, everything has gone just _wrong!_ Fish don't bite, the water is way too warm, it looks like someone took a piss in it, and going out to sea means you somehow end up back _here!_"

"_...Well maybe if you didn't fish so late at night...?_" Link couldn't help himself from pondering to himself dully. This guy was just negative all around...

Link's gaze was soon drifted as the man pointed out in the ocean. It was hard to see in the darkness of the night, however, he did make out some strange mist was out on the horizon of the sky and sea. It looked almost like a storm far away.

The man soon snorted. "I swear, I'll think of a way to get rid of that stupid white foam if it's the last thing I do to save my career!" Turning away, seemingly walking back into what appeared to be his hut. He dragged his tiny fishing boat with him as well.

"...He's just upset." Tatl informed. Link As she hovered near the surface of the water. She touched it a little. "...Although, he is right. It is rather warm and does look disgusting. I wouldn't say it looks like pee thoug- **_HEY-!_**"

Tatl had turned around to catch the boy's back to her, with his shorts lifted down slightly against as water was splashing into water. Link soon finished, shuffling a little before blinking at Tatl.

"Y...Y..." Tatl stuttered.

"...What? Why are you looking at me like that for? Do you know how long it's be-"

Tatl soon rang out loudly, interrupting the boy's claim. Causing Link to raise his eyebrows at her. "What?" He let out once again.

"Just LOOK!" She let out. Link soon turned to where she looked, letting out a gasp himself too.

A large ship was sailing across the water's surface. Link felt himself move to cover to hide himself against some rocks near the water.

"That's a pirate ship!" Link let out

"H-Hey! Look towards the front of it!" Tatl whispered into his ear.

Link's gazed peered to the front of the ship. A blue Zora up against the mast of the ship, a pirate had him pinned against the plank. Link watched as the pirate dived at the Zora, her scimitars digging into his body.

"Oh no!" Link yelled out. As the Zora soon plummeted into the water. Link soon moved, climbing out from his cover towards the water.

"W-Wait a minute! That water is dangerous, you need to grab a boat!" Tatl ringed at the boy.

Link gazed back at her with a stern look. "By the time I get a boat, it will be too late! I can handle it!" He argued. Before he jumped into the water, paddling hard against the water to move as quick as he could. The pirate ship fortunately sailing off. Link soon took in a deep breath, diving under the water. Tatl had been correct. The water was murky. Making is somewhat difficult to see clearly. However, the fallen Zora still stood out. Link swam over to him, grabbing him by the arm before pulling him up above the water.

Link emerged from the surface, letting out a gasp for breath, before beginning to slowly kick his way back to the beach shore. Several minutes passed by before Link hauled the injured Zora onto the beach. Collapsing himself in deep pants as water dripped off of him.

"Ugh... That's one terrible wound he received..." Tatl informed, shuddering a little, as she was observing the deep gash in the Zora's side. Link took note that the Zora was holding some sort of dead fish, shaped very much like a guitar.

"Hey! Hang in there!" Link spoke into the Zora, who looked completely unwell.

"Uh... ...Ugh... D-Dammit... That ship..." The Zora grunted out. Soon pushing himself up slowly. "Please... go after those pirates! The egg..."

He soon began to collapse, but fortunately Link caught him before he fell down. "If I don't hurry and get it back that egg... It will surely die!"

"Knock if off! If you keep it up, the one who's going to wind up dead is gonna be_ you!_ Now calm! Just tell me what the happened!" Link ordered.

"...I'm Mikau of the Zoras. I'm the guitarist of Zora band Dal Blue."

"Dal Blue?" Link asked.

"Dal Blue is a super popular band of Zora's." Tatl informed him. "There was a poster for their concert in Clock Town, which was supposed to happen on the night of the carnival." She then sighed. "I can't believe you don't know them..."

Link shot her a slightly irritated glance. "You do remember, don't you, that I'm quite literally not from around here?"

"We were just rehearsing for our performance for the concert for the carnival..." Mikau soon interrupted the two's bickering. "Soon after the ocean began to become strange, our vocalist, Lulu laid a strange egg, and she soon lost her voice... As if that wasn't bad enough, her egg was suddenly stolen by pirates!"

The Zora soon growled out in frustration. "Damn it. Look at me... I'm supposed to be a descendant of a Zoran heroes... but what a sight I am... I can't move anymore. Please... get that egg back for me!" Mikau pleaded to Link.

"...Okay, I'll help get the egg back, and even return the ocean to normal. Now, you need to stop talking." Link ordered.

"Th-Thank you... I can't really repay you, but... I'll play a song for you... It's the least I can do..."

"What-!" Link began. "You can't do that! You will over exert yourself!"

Despite Link's words, the Zora picked up his guitar, beginning to play the strings on it. Link only gave a worried look on his face. But he soon realized that the Zora probably wanted to play one last song before he died. Link soon dug inside his shirt to pull out the 'Ocarina of Time.' He soon began to blow notes into the instrument, playing along with Mikau.

"Hah... Kid, you have an excellent taste in music... You should become a member in my place..."

"Hey!" Link let out, as the Zora seemed to have been slipping away, his body glowing as orbs of energy began to float off of him.

"_It's too bad... I wanted to preform... just one last time... ...with Lulu and everyone..._"

Link could only watch as Mikau's body disappeared out into the sea. The only thing that remained of him was his face that lay in the sand.

"Mikau..." Link mumbled quietly. He resisted tears that wanted to run down his eyes. Link bent down, picking up the mask, before looking over the guitar that lay in the send next to where Mikau had just been.

* * *

Link patted sand down as he was on his knees. "...There. That should do it..." He said quietly. Standing back, he examined his work. The guitar resting against the wooden stake. Link soon closed his eyes, bending forwards slightly with his arms at his sides, and his eyes closed. Tatl as well fluttered on his shoulder.

Both were silent for a whole minute, the only sound was the water lapping against the shore. When Link moved, Tatl fluttered off of the boy's shoulder, whom looked at the Zora's mask, before he put the mask on his face.

"As expected." Tatl said, unsurprised. "You turned into a Zora... And I think this is the best getup so far... Even better then your normal fo- Ah to hell with it, go after that ship-!" She ordered. Link nodded. Running off into the water, before diving in, moving like a missile through the murky waters towards where the ship had sailed off to.

* * *

Climbing his way on the ship, Link climbed up onto the deck,before quickly hiding behind some barrels. He darted off from barrels and boxes as guards roamed around. He pulled off the mask as well to make himself smaller. When the time was right, Link slipped his way down the stairs to the insides of the ship.

"Mistress Aveil, what's so important about that egg, is it worth a lot? It sure looks like so."

"Heh. This is the only key for getting into that stupid ugly spinning cloud off shore. So I guess you could say it's worth a lot! More then we could have ever dreamed of!

Link peered through a small gate window, seeing some pirate sitting in a large throne, as many female pirates were watching her. She was tossing the Zora egg held in a bottle full with water up and down a little, rather carelessly. Link examined her face, it was full of greed and lust.

"If what the tiny little demon wearing that cute looking mask is true, then there's treasure sleeping inside of that giant storm cloud that we could yank and for ourselves, and live in paradise for the rest of our lives!"

She and her crew began laughing, joking of all the things they could do with this treasure that would apparently lead them to having a life full of paradise.

"Skullkid..." Link growled under his breath. "He's hurting everyone, or bringing the darkness into evil people's hearts to do the dirty work for him! I gotta get that egg back." As he peered around the room, he became a little hopeless.. "...But there's no way I can take that egg from her with that many guards even by force. I can't afford to wait! There must be something I'm able to do...!" He muttered quietly to himself.

Tatl floated out the gate moving up to the roof to get a better look, while out of view from the occupied and overly gleeful pirates.. She soon flew back down to the Hylian child. "I spotted something that will do wonderfully. Take a look over there." She whispered. Looking over in the corner above the throne was a bee hive's nest.

"All right, good job Tatl! That's perfect!" Link whispered in delight. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a small rock, he soon chucked it as hard as he could at the bee hive. The rock hitting right on target. The hive rumbled a little, before falling down. Soon, the bee's emerged from their hive, rushing at all the pirates in anger.

"_**KYAA~! BEES-!**_"

"_**EEEKK-!**_"

Link watched, smirking, as all the pirates ran out of the room screaming. Even the Pirate Mistress dropping the Zora egg on the floor to escape the horde of yellow and black stringers. Link reached his arm through the window, fiddling with the lock. A small click was heard, before he was able to push it open. "Yes!" He said happily. Climbing himself through the window, before running over to the egg, holding it up.

"Ah, so this must be the Zora egg." He said, as he examined it. It seemed to glow marvelously in the little light there was in the room. "They sure are quite pretty glowing like that in the water."

"Yeah. It looks like a jewel. Kind of like a pearl." Tatl said as she examined it too.

"Alright, let's get out of here before they come back." Link said, soon beginning to walk back to the window.

"_Hey, brat! Hold it, you-!_"

Link stopped in his tracks, peering back over his shoulder.

"Boldly messing with the pirates like it's a little game... How'd you get in here-? You've come to steal MY treasure from PIRATES-!"

Link could tell by the voice that it was the Pirate Mistress, Aveil. Link soon smirked, as he slipped on the Zora's mask. Transforming into Mikau's form again, he turned around. Aveil gasped.

"**!** Y-YOU-? I thought I threw you off the ship and defeated you earlier!" She exclaimed in surprise

"Hah. I cannot be done in that easily, mistress. I have the blood of Zoran heroes flowing through me, after all!" Link retorted back with confidence.

"You'll pay for your ignorance and not dying like you should! Now give me back that egg, and I just _might_ spare your life!"

She drew her two scimitars, lunging at Link, who back flipped out of the way. "_Damn. I only got one arm because I have to hold the egg..._" He thought out. Before he widened his eyes in surprise, as she lunged at him again. Link jumped upwards, using his powerful Zora blades, he cut through the roof, jumping his way up on to the deck of the boat. Aveil followed him after. She continued to chase Link constantly, swinging madly at him. Link was soon forced on to the plank very much like Mikau. However, soon the water and ship began to rumble. Both Link and Aveil stopped fighting.

"...Huh? This can't be an earthquake... We're on the water!" Aveil let out. Before a giant eruption of water to the right of the ship was released, knocking the ship on its side. Everyone yelled and screamed, the ship being turned on to its side as everyone had been plunged into the water.

Link lost his transformation in all of the mess. However, the Zora's mask was floating nearby, and he still had the egg in hand inside the bottle. Paddling, Link swam to the mask, before looking up.

"Y-YIKES!"

Link looked up, seeing the biggest turtle he had ever laid his eyes on. In fact, trees were growing on his shell!

_"__Fear me not, child who disguises thou self as a Zora... That egg was calling out to me, and I awoke from my long slumber in place as an island... The egg has told me all of the sea's crisis...__"_ The turtle seemed to have spoken to Link, through a connection inside of his head.

_"...Now then, young warrior... We haven't much time... Child of another realm... Your power is needed now desperately offshore, at the temple of Great Bay."_

The turtle soon turned himself to his side, near Link. Link grabbed the Zora's mask, about to climb himself up onto the back of the giant island-like turtle.

"_Hey! Wait!_"

Link turned around, blinking. "_What the?_ _L-Lake Professor?_" He thought out in his head a bit astonished.

"Oh, phew... I have caught up to you in time..." He said, as he rowed a fishing boat towards Link. "You have the egg, don't you?" He asked the boy.

"Oh, right. The egg." Link said, holding it up in the bottle.

"My lab has fresh water before the ocean became strange. Let me take care of the egg before it dies, the water there should be more then healthy enough for it." The professor urged him lightly.

Link nodded, reaching out, he handed the bottle to the professor. Link soon continued ascending the turtle until he was on his back.

"I'll take extreme care of the egg! Do not worry!" The professor waved off to Link, who rode on the back of the giant turtle.

"Well. This keeps getting stranger and stranger, doesn't it?" Tatl asked.

Link only sighed slightly. As the Turtle swam towards the spinning whirlwind that seemed to surround the temple off in the distance.

"_Child, you may want to put Mikau's heart on in the shape of the mask. We will be going under the water momentarily._"

"All right then." Link said. Lifting up the Zora's mask, he placed it once again on his face. Before long, fog began to set in. And a strong wind soon began to blow after that. Link had to grip onto the tree of the turtle to not be blown off.

"_I see... This fog and wind hinders proceeding by ship... Winds like this would flip a ship apart, if not tear it to pieces... All right, here we go!_"

The turtle soon dived his form under the ocean. With the Zora's mask on, Link did not need to hold his breath under the water. And he felt as if Mikau was giving him the strength he needed not to be thrown off by the force of this strange storm, which could be felt even below the water.

* * *

Back on the beach of Great Bay, as the crickets chirped off into the distance. A figure began to form. This figure wasn't large, but the eyes resembled those of the moon that was crawling closer. The rattling the mask made on this figure's face was rather loud and unsettling. The figure did not touch the ground, but his preference was to levitate in the air, arms crossed.

"_Heeheehee._ That fool is more fun then I thought he would be. Watching him try to stop me like this is entertaining... But he has become annoying enough. Tonight, a certain fish is going to have a meal..."

The eyes of Majora's mask glowed a bright orange yellow. Pupils in the mask seemingly shrinking. The mask rattled. As he saw the turtle sink under the ocean near the temple to get past the giant storm. And he saw Link on that turtle's back, in the shape of that trouble-some Mikau who had tried to impede his plans. He wondered what had become of him...

Skullkid soon unfolded his arms, before looking behind him.

"What? What is this stupid looking thing...?"

He saw a bone-fished guitar leaning against a stake dug into the ground. Inscribed in paper was a piece of paper. The mask-wearing Skullkid looked down to read what it said.

_"A legendary Guitarist lies here"_

Skullkid gripped his head with both hands, shaking a little...

"Hahah..._AHAHAAHAHAHAA**HAHAHH-!**_"

Skullkid kicked in the air with laughter, no longer holding his head, but holding onto his stomach that was in pain from laughing so hard.

"That stupid Zora actually **died** trying to save an **egg**! What a JOKE! How_ useless!_ can you be-! This grave is _**MEANINGLESS**_**_-!_**"

With one quick motion with his hand, the guitar and stake broke to pieces laying sprawled on the ground.

"Let's have some _more _**fun** with him-! What game should I play? What game should I play with him next? That is, if he wins this round~" The Skullkid rang out into the night, as his Hyena laugh echoed the air. The devilish moon looming big over the night sky seemed to... grin... It too, like Skullkid, was enjoying Link's struggles...


	15. Dungeon: Gyorg, the King of Great Bay!

**NOTES:** I'll be honest; Gyorg is my least favorite boss in the entire game; maybe even the entire series. I don't know why, but the little B*****d never let me go when he swallowed me in my first few playthroughs. So not only was time ticking away with the moon slowly dropping, I went to get a soda or something while it took me literally an entire minute to drown. I had no choice but to stock up on fairy's to not be 'one hit killed'.

That, and he began swimming in air one time. No idea how I did that, other then perhaps a little accidental crooked cartridge for a split second, perhaps (CC is when the left side of the cartridge is not fully put in, and can cause extremely weird things to happen in games running based off of the Super Mario Engine usually for the better more interesting attempts. These tend to be 3rd person games). Needless to say, when he swallowed me again, the game was locked. Time didn't even transition to the next day and looped back until morning.

Also, I hated collecting those eggs. Those serpents creep me out -way- too much. Also another glitch I found that locked the game when being attacked by those serpents. Removing/putting on a mask at the right time got you and the serpent stuck.

Speaking of which, the fact Zora's have an electrical shield (No, it's not an energy shield. It's a shield of ELECTRICITY) does not make sense; since being hit by an electrical attack as a Zora in MM will automatically do you in.

**TLDR;** I hate Great Bay's objectives and boss because of too many childhood glitches.

...But I still like Like Like's... Kind of. Their launching powers are great for getting out of bounds.

Zora's shield makes minimum to no sense.

* * *

**Chapter 15 Dungeon: Gyorg, the Sleeping King of Great Bay! A Promise to the People of Termina!  
**

**

* * *

**_"...Something is off..."_

"Huh?" Link let out, as the he looked at the turtle. And suddenly he felt something too.

"...I feel it. There is a disturbance in the water..." Link muttered. "_I wonder if it's the third one..._" He finished with a thought in his head.

Soon however, the pressure of the storm above the water released. Link hopped off the back of the turtle, and began to swim along with him. He wished Tatl could have joined him in his journey down in the water. She would have been able to sense this disturbance far more accurately.

_"Be careful young warrior. It is the Giant Masked Fish, Gyorg."_ The turtle warned, slowly decreasing in speed until he was stationary in the water.

Link swam in front of the turtle. "Gyorg?" He repeated. "Is this the third one I have to defeat?"

The turtle gave a nod. _"Be careful not to get eaten... Gyorg is known for feasting on countless Zora warriors. You will be no different to him."_

"_Eaten... What a terrible way to die..._" Link thought to himself miserably. "Well then, I will just have to be careful not to get eaten then at all costs."

The turtle merely nodded.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon!"

Link swam away from the turtle like a missile in the water. He soon reached the surface of the water, looking around.

Gyorg was apparently a giant fish, assuming the fact of every other masked beast he had to fight so far, and the fact the fish had apparently eaten Zora's. He couldn't be that hard to miss, even if the water clouded his vision some.

However, Link soon felt the water shift. Something was behind him. He instantly on instinct spun himself around, and jumped back some.

"Gyorg!" Link exclaimed as he stood ready. The fish was a muddy black color. Two horns, much like a unicorn's horns sticking out of his forehead. One was much larger then the other on top. His teeth looked like mutilated walrus tusks. Large beady eyes stared back at Link, as the fish almost seemed to have wings as Gyorg stared down at him in his Zora form.

_"__...So hungry... Who has awakened me from my slumber...?"_

"You were awoken?" Link asked Gyorg as he watched the fish carefully for any sudden movements. He heeded the turtle's warning.

_"...It was not you... little Zoran warrior... But I'm so hungry..."_

"...Gyorg, in your mask holds a spirit that needs to be released. If you release the mask, I will somehow try to find you some food." Link tried to bargain.

_"Why should I trust a Zoran warrior, when so many have tried to slain me before? We all must do what we need to live, but your pathetic race has tried to slain me and paid the price for it..."_

Gyorg seemed to sniff Link in the water.

_"...You though... you do not smell very much like a Zora... Why is this?"_

Gyorg took more careful sniffs to study Link.

_"...I see... A boy disguised as a Zora... You nearly fooled me. I see now... a mere child. Such creature will not even fill me up, not even a little bit... You say there is a spirit inside my mask. What makes you think so?"_

"Someone by the name of Skullkid has obtained an evil mask, and has sealed the four spirits of the giants in the Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, and Canyon_. _By the night of the carnival, a moon will fall and destruction will be spread. I have to release the giants before that happens." Link explained sternly.

Gyorg, however, seemed to chuckle. _"Even if you were to succeed... What is to stop another madman from taking his place?"_

"What? How am I supposed to know the answer to that?" He protested. "But what I do know, is that I'm the only one who can stop it. I can't just sit back and watch!" He argued.

"_Hmph... You creatures of land and sea alike are nothing more then pigs... Inhabiting, and destroying other creature's lands both on earth sea and air, and then cry for help when there is something that threatens your kind..."_

Link flinched a bit. Although he personally did no such thing, there was nothing he could really say as a comeback to that.

_"You want this spirit freed? Then take it. Take it and go help your selfish race."_

Surprisingly to Link, Gyorg lowered himself down to the surface. Head tilted forwards.

Link slowly walked forwards. The sharp razor fin blade on his arm from being a Zora went up to test the thickness of Gyorgs scales. Perhaps if he did this correctly, he could take off the mask without harming this beast that seemed to have been giving up without any combat.

_"No! Wait!" _He heard someone call._  
_

Link hesitated, and suddenly Gyorg reared around. Link leaped back to dodge the jaws of Gyorg that had suddenly snapped at him, however, he soon felt himself pincered between Gyorgs sharp teeth in the middle of his stomach and back. So much pressure was applied, Link felt like he was going to be shredded into two pieces.

_"What a foolish child you are. To think I, Gyorg, the King of Great Bay and all of the sea, would give up my mask to help a selfish land race on land for no reason... The one who awakened me has informed me of you and the trouble you have been causing him. You helped the Zora race. Now you can sleep as part as the sea along with them for your inconvenience!"_

Link groaned out loudly in pain as more pressure was applied. He tried his best to pull himself out of these jaws that had him trapped. But it was of no use.

_"Link! Use the shield!"_

"M-Mikau...!" Link called out weakly.

_"It is the power of Zoran heroes! You can surround your body with a barrier of electricity! Concentrate!"_

Through the intense pain of being ripped into two different meshes of flesh, Link closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, he soon felt something. And very soon, Gyorg roared out in pain, as his body tingled. The fish letting Link loose as he plopped onto the sea floor, writhing in pain. Small little tiny chunks of Link's Zora flesh was bleeding a bit in the water. Thankfully, the Zora flesh seemed to be just a little bit tougher then his own skin in his more humanoid form. This didn't change the severity of it though.

Looking as Gyorg slammed himself into the sand, twitching from the jolt Link gave to him. He reared around, charging at Link to impale him with his horns on his forehead.

Through the pain, Link did his best to leap to the side. Narrowly evading a very cruel fate. However, Gyorg counter with his tail, smacking the him hard in his side. Although this hit was quite non-lethal, it stunned him and knocked the wind out of him. Link quickly recovered though as Gyorg reared around. Link swam up, and grabbed onto the fish's horns. Gyorg tried to shake the male off. But Link used the Zoran's heroes shield once more. Stunning the fish. Reeling his arm back, he sliced his Zora fin across the eyes of Gyorg. The fish flailed in the water frantically, now throwing Link off, but not before it was too late from receiving serious damage.

Gyorg let out a roar of complete anguish and anger. Opening his mouth, multiple fish poured out of his mouth.

"W-What is this!" Link yelled out, before these fish began battling him, swarming him. Link tried his best to shake them away as they picked at him quite furiously. He looked to see Gyorg charging at him again. The king of the sea's horn moving to impale Link once more. Link barely held up his fin to deflect the horn, but not before suffering the effects of the shock from the blow, which temporarily stunned him. Gyorg's jaws opened wide, and Link with his other fin, held it out, before it shot into the fish's mouth.

Gyorg stopped his charge, pupils shrinking as the fish choked out in pain, sputtering out a few dead bones that were stuck inside of his stomach of unidentifiable sea creatures. Perhaps even some of deceased Zora's. Soon, the Zora fin was spit back out. Link managed to catch it once with his arm. Doing his best to move away from Gyorg as his little minions chased after him. Link flew under the fish's stomach. Hoping the stomach flesh was softer. He swung his arm with his fin, but he was disappointed when he heard a loud clang under the surface of the water, the stomach not scratched. So instead, he one more time used the shield, which zapped all of Gyorg's little minions.

However, Gyorg quickly swam out of the way from being electrocuted the third time. Once more, Gyorg charged at Link to swallow him whole.

Link growled, as he swam straight towards Gyorg with determination. "**EAT THIS, GYORG-!**" He shouted. As Gyorg opened his mouth, swallowing Link, however, Link produced the shield inside the fish - without going too deep to actually be swallowed.

Gyorg roared out in pain as Link continued to produce the shield inside the fish's stomach. Being thrown around harshly in the walls of the mouth. But it slowly became softer...

"**_GrrrAAAARGGHHH-_**_**!... **...Thou is nothing more then a mere insect...! How could you possibly have-** GRRRAAAAAAGGGHHHH-! !...**_

Eventually, Gyorgs squirming and thrashing was nothing but completely still like an inanimate object. Link swam himself out of the mouth that was wide open from Gyorg's roars of pain. As he turned around to examine the still body of Gyorg, while holding onto his stomach from the bite wound he had received earlier. Link watched as the body soon slowly began to dissolve. And as he predicted, only the face of Gyorg remained in tact,. The mask soon began to shine; the third spirit being released. Link swam up to the surface.

Tatl ringed as he saw Link emerge from the surface. "You did it! Look!" She ringed. Linked look to his left side, to see large legs that went up past the clouds, standing in the sea like it was nothing more then a puddle. Slowly beginning to walk away off in the distance.

Link soon felt something in the water. He looked down, seeing a small little fish swimming around Link playfully. Link smiled a little with his Zoran face. "The fish are already beginning to swim again. The water is already becoming less murky too, I think."

"We still got work to do. Let's make our way back to the shore." Tatl suggested. Link agreed, and gave a nod to show so.

* * *

_"You see... Lulu is actually a descendant of a clan of the Zora race, that had protected Great Bay a long ago. The mysterious egg she had laid was probably to warn me of the sea's crisis. Her voice should be returned to her soon as well."_

Link smiled hearing this news. As he stood on the shores of Great Bay listening to the giant turtle's words.

_"You've done extremely well, boy... Now the soul of the Zoran warrior who you promised to can rest in peace. But I am curious however..."_

_"I know that you are not someone from this world... You have come from a different world then that we inhabit... And yet, you are risking your own life to save all of Termina for it's crisis... Why?"_

"Ah, well... I'd be lying if I said I came here by accident due to a certain someone..." Link began as he gave a glance at Tatl, who began to whistle innocently. "But, after how much trouble Termina is in, I can't just sit back and ignore it. I would regret it for the rest of my life. And also..."

Link triumphantly but his left hand on his hip as he smirked confidently. "I've always fought for what I believed in, and what my friends have believed in. And the people of Termina are my friends!"

The turtle seemed to smile, nodding. He soon turned around, preparing to swim off. Perhaps to go back to sleep until called once again until once again needed.

_"Link, You are our dependable hero... I know that you will surely be able to rescue the spirits of the festival and stop that moon. I have faith in you."_ The turtle spoke into his head, one final time. Before beginning to swim off into the sea. Link watched him go. Before his soon gripped his stomach, groaning a bit in pain.

"What's wrong?" Tatl asked, examining the boy's face carefully.

Link didn't speak, as he lifted up the side of his shirt, showing the nasty mark that he had from being bitten by Gyorg. Tatl let out a gasp. "He _bit_ you! And you never got eaten?"

"Mikau saved me. I wouldn't have been able to win without his help." Link admitted. "It actually doesn't feel as bad as it looks. I will be fine. It is really sore though..." He pulled down the side of his shirt back down. Before sounding a bit more energetic and confident. "Well. There is only one more thing to do before we go to the canyon."

"What?" Tatl ringed curiously. "What are you planning to do?" She asked.

Link only smirked, before holding up the Zora mask to show her. Before he slowly put it on his face...

* * *

Out on the cliff, watching as the sun began to rise, Lulu stood. She soon turned her head, as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Lulu?" A familiar voice called out to her.

She looked, to see Mikau approaching her.

"I've retrieved the egg back from the pirates. It's being taken care of at the ocean laborotory. And the ocean is returning back to normal as well."

"... ...I... I... Mikau..."

She soon gasped.

"My voice!" She gasped out in surprise. Before she soon went and hugged the male Zora standing before her.

"Thank you, thank you Mikau...!"

* * *

Link after her confrontation with Lulu, sighed. Tatl floated at the side of his head. The sun was beginning to rise, and it would only be a couple of hours before the final day would begin. Link became lost in thought as he stared up at the moon. Even his time spent here, it had gotten much closer.

"Oh, no-!" Tatl soon ringed out.

"_No... NO-!_" Link yelled out.

Breaking off into a sprint, he ran over to pieces of bone and wood splintered all across the ground. Link fell on his knees, cupping these pieces with sand in his hands. Tears almost began to well up into his eyes. He soon caught a piece of paper to his left. He picked it up. Seeing what he had wrote on the paper had been scratched out. He flipped the paper over. As he read what was on the back, he began to quiver.

_"Here rests a completely STUPID and LAME and DUMB Zora, a USELESS Zora who couldn't even save a little egg without the aid of some fool!_

_Now he has to rely on a stupid green idiot and a fat firefly who won't be able to stop the moon... MY MOON! **HEEHEEHEEEHEEE! ! ! !**"_

A small doodle of Clocktown, with the moon looming over as fire was on it, in the middle of crushing the town. A tiny Skullkid stood triumphantly on top of the moon.

Link's tears were quickly replaced by anger. His form shook badly. Crunching the note up into his palm.

"How... How could he...!" Tatl uttered in disbelief.

Link furiously pulled out his sword, stabbing the note into the ground, before tearing it in half as he let out a growl of anger, he stood as anger filled his eyes and flushed his face.

"Your dirty trick will not work on me, Skullkid!" Link yelled out furiously. As he held his sword up, pointing it straight at the moon. "I know you can hear me-! I will prove to you, just how much of a threat I will be-! That moon will _**not**_ fall, I will protect _all_ of the people in Termina!... **ALL OF THEM-!**"

Link soon started off into a sprint, kicking the sand from under him. "L-Link, wait!" Tatl called after him. Chasing after the green boy as he exited Great Bay. While running, Link pulled out the Ocarina of time, playing Epona's song, despite his anger as he ran. At his side, a golden little machine was banging into him at his waist - a tool called the Hookshot, which Lulu had given to him. He knew he was going to need it. It had been a useful tool in Hyrule.

Link finished playing, as he climbed over a fence. It was not long until Epona had come as he exited the territory of Greatbay, touching grass. Epona reared around Link, trotting with the boy. Link grabbed onto her sides, jumping, and pulling himself off while in mid-sprint. He gave a strong kick to Epona's side, who neighed in determination, charging off through the field of Termina, making her way as fast as possible to the Canyon.

* * *

Out in the distance, watching the green boy, white fairy, and brown horse charging off, sitting on top of a low mountain, a pair of yellow eyes glowed in the low light of dusk as the sun was slowly creeping out from the canyon cliffs and valleys. A small hyena chuckle was given off.

"You've already fallen for my game without you realizing it... We'll see just how good you are, won't we, you **_fool!_**"


	16. Canyon: The Curse of Gibdos!

**NOTES:** The story is sadly, on it's way to reaching it's conclusion. However, I still have quite a few goodies and surprises left and store for you readers. And fortunately, the fourth saga is going to last quite a while.

After all, I don't want to finish this as quickly as I can - I dislike it when stories end. So perhaps, after this initial series, I will plot, plan, write, crumple up paper, and write some more, of an epilogue series, completely unrelated. Because the ending to Majora's mask was quite unclear. However, it would have nothing to do with the Zelda games at all (although, based off of Zelda).

You guys can tell me what you think, within a couple of weeks, I've already got notifications of favorites and people who have even subscribed. I see on the traffic the hit and visit counter rising and rising, hits far more over the visitors, and even a few people visited my profile out of interest. I thought at this point, I would only have 30 viewers max: my expectation was about 10. And these numbers have risen over 100's. So do I want to end it?

Of course not. This story is gonna be going for quite some time. Because you, the readers, enjoy reading it. And I, the author, enjoy writing it. So let's prolong a good thing for just a bit more. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 16 Canyon: The Final Destination, The Curse of the Gibdos!  
**

**

* * *

**Epona slowly trotted her way around the hardened baked dirt of the canyon. Having running across the country to the opposite side, let alone to get to Link in quick haste, the young horse had actually tired out quite a bit, and was only capable of walking. Although Link knew that time was not eternal, and haste was urgent, keeping Epona well and not pushing her too much was more opponent. He decided to take this sluggish movement as a time to recollect his thoughts, and to calm himself. He was still angry - angry at Skullkid, for what he had witnessed to the results of Mikau's grave. It made him enraged, furious to no end.

"_Skullkid...! Your actions, they were... they were..._"

"**_UNFORGIVABLE-!_**" Link soon shouted out in rage. This happened to startle poor Epona, as she neighed and shifted, which made Link temporarily uncomfortable as he struggled a bit to hold on. Tatl was a bit annoyed. "What the heck was that for?" She hissed lightly.

Link gripped the hairs of Epona tightly as the horse had temporarily stopped to examine her master, as his mood was not a normal one she was quite used to. Rarely, had Link been this angry and uncomfortable.

"Skullkid... That bastard will pay!" Link hissed in a raised voice of anger, his teeth clenched as he gripped Epona slightly tighter, although the horse did not mind it would seem.

Tatl fluttered up to Link. "How do you think I feel? My poor little brother is stuck there with him."

"He's gone too far! I'll-"

***_THWACK-!_***

Link's face careened a bit to the side as a small pink spot was on his left cheek, he instantly grabbed it, as it stung a little in pain. Tatl had rammed herself into his face.

"You are an idiot. You're doing exactly what Majora's Mask wants you to do. Rage. Get upset. Pull yourself together. I learned something by traveling with you. And that's that you have a good heart. You help, you feel for others, you cry and weep for them because you care, just like a true hero."

"However, you are still a kid. If you stumble off your objective, then you are going to fail. So shut up, stop spouting this stuff about payback and revenge."

Link looked down at the ground. He felt disappointed in himself. Tatl was quite accurate. He was letting his emotions, and hate, get the best of him. And this was no time for that. That moon was slowly making it's way down on the town. In about 24 hours, it would have rammed itself inside the town. And Link had to do his best to release the spirits before then, or else all the work would have been in vain, and he would have to restart all over again.

"You're right. I'm sorry Tatl. Even you too, Epona." He admitted. Epona gave a soft neigh, before a short snort. Before she began to jog her way forwards. It seemed that even she knew, that time was scarce, and they had loitered around too long discussing matters. It was why she refused to rest. A noble horse indeed. It was only minutes later, that sunlight peeked open it's light from the walls of the valley, for perhaps, one final sunrise.

* * *

**Dawn of the Final Day: 24 Hours Remain**

**

* * *

**"It doesn't look like can go any further." Tatl said a bit sadly. As she looked up a giant cliff, that made it quite hard to climb up. A straight wall.

"Nevermind just her, what about me too?" Link asked.

"You still got that hookshot from Lulu, right. You know how to use one?"

"Well, yeah... Oh, I get it." Link said as he perked up a bit. His eyes scanned along the cliff. Before his eyes sparkled a bit. "There."

Pulling off the small mechanism bounded to his waist, the boy hopped off Epona. "Wait for me at the ranch again, okay? You could use a rest anyways. I'll need you again soon..."

The horse neighed softly again. Link moved his body forward, wrapping his arms softly around the horse's neck and mane. "Thank you Epona for helping me." Epona replied with a soft snort, her tail flicking back and fourth softly. Before Link soon pulled away. "Run along now. It's too dangerous out here." He ordered with a soft smile.

Giving a small lick to link's face, the horse soon turned around, beginning to walk off.

Link let out a deep sigh, before turning around. He held the hookshot up with aim. His target? A dead tree that fortunately was near the edge of the cliff. Link closed one eye as he aimed. He soon pulled a trigger. The spear tipped end from the hookshot filed off, attached by a strong and lengthy chain, the spear-like tip stabbed itself into the rotting bark of the tree. Link soon switched another trigger, as he felt himself lurch forward off the ground with strong force. He wasn't surprised by this - like he had told Tatl, he knew how to use a hookshot. Hyrule gave him that experience. Within seconds, Link had flown over the tall wall, he let the latch of the tip release with one more trigger, as he skidded onto the ground to a stop, dirt picking up in small clouds blowing off into the wind.

"You only need to follow the path in this valley, and you're in Ikana territory." Tatl informed.

Link didn't reply. Fastening the hookshot back on his waist again, he withdrew his shield and sword, walking forwards. Nothing must stop him in this final stretch to feel the final spirit. ...No. Nothing _could_ stop him.

* * *

**Clock Town

* * *

**"...Kafei..." Anju whispered to herself quietly. As she sat on her bed, she was staring at a picture of someone.

"...We promised, didn't we? Back when we were still young..."

_"Let's get married... On the day of the carnival, let's exchange the masks of the sun and moon..."_

She gave a sigh, the picture dropping from her hands, as she buried her face into her hands, she gave a short sob.

"... ...I... was so happy... Kafei, where are you now?..."

* * *

"Damn..." Link muttered in annoyance.

Not only had he had to just scale a bigger cliff wall next to the river, which was once again solved by the hookshot - thank the goddesses he received that item, or this would have been quite impossible. But now a more dangerous problem lay ahead.

"Why are those Gibdo walking around the music house?" Tatl asked more to herself then Link.

"I'll get rid of-" Link began.

"Are you _stupid?_ That's a terrible idea!" Tatl hissed as she flew in front of him. "Don't you know how dangerous Gibdo's are? One stare, and you're paralyzed, they'll literally grab a hold of you and began eat you. _Alive! _And for undead creatures, it's hard enough to shake off just one. With that many at once, it's far too dangerous!"

Tatl inspected more. "The music house in the first place was to drive off monsters in the first place. It was powered by a stream. But the stream seems to have dried up a some time ago..."

She examined for a bit, before looking back to Link. "I bet if we can get the music box running, it will make this place a little bit safer to walk around in."

"That, but I'm curious why they are surrounding the music box... If it has long stopped running, they shouldn't be bothering with it..." Link thought out loud, as he watched about 5 Gibdo's walk around the music box.

* * *

After a little detour to avoid the Gibdo's, Link arrived a cave at the wall. "This is Spring Water Cave." Tatl informed. "...Obviously it doesn't have any water." She added a bit sarcastically.

Link shrugged a little, as he peered over at the sign. Taking a few steps towards it, reading aloud.

"**Spring Water Cave** _Entry Prohibited due to ghost sightings!_"

"...Ghost sightings?" He asked out loud. "Do they mean Poes?..."

Tatl would have shrugged if she had shoulders. Link breathed in a bit, before walking forwards into the cave. The air very quickly began to become rather dense and heavy. And a purple fog full of death and decay was soon around them.

"This... gives me the chills..." Tatl quivered in a quiet peep. "Uhh, let's go back."

"It was your suggestion..." Link muttered. But he could not deny the feeling that was upon them. Braving himself, he stepped forwards. As bones of humans lay sprawled on the ground everywhere.

"There. I see water, but it seems like there isn't enough to run the river It's too low of a puddle." Link informed. Seeing a body of water, but the problem was just as he observed. "How are we going to fill the water up to let the river flow?" Tatl asked.

Link opened his mouth to answer, but jumped a bit as another voice rang out.

_"What business have you in Ikana Kingdom, where only the dead roam?..."_

Link looked around a bit. Before he gasped a little. As suspected, a Poe formed in front of him on the other side of the body of water. However, this Poe was quite different from the ones back in Hyrule. He looked like a musician of sorts.

_"This is no place for one full of life such as you."_ The Poe spoke in a raspy, but high pitched voice.

"I came to release a spirit, not one dead such as you, I may note, but-" Link was interrupted.

_"Do you wish to join the dead? That is fine..."_

"But I..." Link trailed off. "_Is he... is he even listening to me-?_" He thought to himself.

_"In that case, then sleep gently in my melody of darkness that the great composer, Sharp, shall play..."_

Within seconds, Link began hearing an eerie tune. He looked around for the source, but his search was cut short, as he clutched his chest, and fell on one knee, propping himself up with another arm.

"W-What's wrong?" Tatl asked worriedly.

"M-My heart..." Link gasped. "It's... being attacked... by this song..." He grunted out, hunching over in more pain as sweat began to drip off of his face.

_"One's own heartbeat becomes one with the rhythm of music... With this song, you're heart will slow it's beat until it beats no longer... It will all be over soon..."_ The Poe reassured.

Link let out a painful groan. He couldn't think well. Surely there was something he could do. Music... Heart...

His eyes soon shot open. The Ocarina!

Gasping for breath, feeling like he was being suffocated, Link slowly dug inside his shirt, pulling out the blue instrument. Despite the pain, he pushed himself to sit on his knees, and used two hands, a weak note began from the Ocarina, as Link struggled to play. But it quickly gained strength. If Darmani's ghost taught him something, it was that dead beings, too, could melt away in the notes of his ocarina.

To his relief, the music soon stopped playing.

_"Somehow... my heart is eased. This melody has serenity to- what are you doing?"_

Link knew one way to restore the spring. A song he learned in Hyrule. The Song of Storms. He began playing that with his Ocarina as well.

_"W-What... is this?... Song..."_

Link looked up, as he panted, but since the song stopped, his heart beat seemed to be gradually recovering well. The pain was quickly becoming nothing, and he found himself to weakly stand up as he glared at the Poe.

_"N-No, it can't be. This song..."_

Link gasped, along with Tatl, as the Poe seemed to be spazzing out. "What did you do to him-!" Tatl asked in a bit of a terrified voice. But before long, the heavy mist in the air was released in an instant. As rain somehow began to fall inside the cave, so heavy and wet, that Link became soaked in seconds. Tatl had to take cover with the aid of Link, who cupped his hands for her after quickly putting the Ocarina away, to make a small roof for her, lest she be drowned by the heavy downpour. Within seconds, the body of water was rising, until it began to flow into a river rushing past Link's boots. And soon, the rain quickly came to a stop.

"Ughh..." Link groaned out. He felt wetter then he was when he took a dip in the murky water's of Great Bay in his attempt to rescue Mikau.

Tatl flew out, pretty much dry, thanks to Link. As he was dripping constantly of water from his clothes, hat, hair, and a couple other places as well. He soon heard the Poe begin to speak, looking up to see he had reappeared, the voice sounded less raspy, and more humanoid.

"Flat, my dear brother... Forgive your foolish brother who dreamt of the revival of the Royal Family..."

The Poe who tried to kill Link moments ago, floated near him. Link somehow, knew that any threat the Poe had before, were gone, and he could now trust this spirit.

"Ye, who do not fear the dead, with my brother's song, you have broken the curse that was placed upon me. It is all thanks to you."

"_His brother's song...? But I learned this song in Hyrule... Did Hyrule and Termina used to have some connection with each other long ago...?_" He pondered to himself quietly. However, Link gave sign he was indeed listening with a small nod.

"We dead should not be lingering in this land. It was all a trick from the masked one who had upset things."

"**Skullkid-!**" Link shouted out nearly at the top of his lungs. "_Unbelievable-!_ He even has the ignorance to mock those who are dead with his petty little game-! I'll...!" Link began shaking in anger. But he soon took a deep breath, and exhaled it. He did not forget Tatl's words. And the boy gave a glance to the white fairy, who offered a little nod. He was doing well.

"Boy..." Link looked. "I have only one final request to ask of you..." Sharp said.

"Yes?" Link asked.

"I wish for you to go to the temple in this land, the Stone Tower, and sever the root of the curse that torments us. To do that... I, the only one who knows the way into the temple, shall direct you to the King of Ikana. The King is in the ruins of Ikana Castle, awaiting the coming of the one who will break the curse. ...That is my final request."

Before Link could respond, Sharp disappeared.

"It seems like before we can even enter the tower, it looks like we'll have to help ghosts out... Urgh.." Tatl mumbled.

Link stepped out of the flowing stream, taking off his boots, as he turned them upside down as water spilled out of them. The water felt a little nice on his bare feet, but he stepped out enough so that when he put his boots back on, water wouldn't overflow in them again. Soon, though he stopped.

"Hear that?" He asked.

Tatl listened for a few seconds as well. "Yeah, the music house is working again. Let's go see."

Stepping out of the cave - the warmth of the sun greatly welcomed. Link, he looked as the music box was indeed playing a cheery tune. The music had seemed to drive the Gibdo's out as well. It somehow brightened up the mood of the decayed area a little bit. However, a more interesting sound was heard. The sound of a doorknob turning, the door opening, and then closing shortly after.

Link and Tatl looked at each other, before quickly and silently moving around.

"Who's that?" Link whispered, as he saw a little young girl, much younger then he was, leave the house. Dressed in a pink little shirt, and black pants. Link watched from a far distance. He was positive now, that something was up with that house.

He watched, as the girl seemed to study the river that had suddenly worked again, fueling the music. Before she began to walk away from where Link stood. Link let her walk some distance from the house, before quickly and quietly sprinting his way towards the door.

"What are you doing? Breaking into a music house?" Tatl questioned quietly.

"There has to be a reason the Gibdo's were so interested in this house. So I'm gonna do a little snooping." He whispered. As he gave one final glance as he peered behind the walls of the house. He quickly walked his way up to the door. He tested the knob, and fortunately, it was unlocked. Link quickly turned it, opening the door, and slipped it inside, before closing it.

"...Kitchen. Burnt out fireplace... Music really loud in here... Downstairs... Nothing from the norm so far." Tatl informed.

Link looked around, before quickly moving his way downstairs, who knows when the girl would return?

The place became a bit more cooler downstairs in the basement. As it looked like some sort of lab of some kind. Link stepped around a giant wrench on the floor, as there was a closet off in the distance. He heard a bit of shuffling inside.

"...What?..." Link began. Taking slow steps towards the closet. He stood close to the closet now.

"Something, or someone, is inside. I knew something w-"

The door busted open, and both Link and Tatl yelled out in terror.

"_Aaaaooouuuuhhh..._"

A man who looked to be half Gibdo, half human, struggled out of the closet, walking towards Link, who took a bit of a terrified step back.

"_Aaaaooouuuuhhh..._"

"_D-Do something**-!**_" Tatl shrieked. As she flew back against the wall. Link couldn't decide what to do.

"_Half monster... Half human... Do I slay? Do I save? How would I even save? What can I do-? If I kill him, I would be no better then Skullkid... No... He's testing me... He wants me to be a killer! I must save him, but how!_"

Link soon took another step back, tripping over the large wrench on the ground, he stumbled, and fell back, hitting the back of his head off the back of the wall, he let out a sharp yell of pain from this, as he rolled over, gripping his head. He heard an object bang on the floor. He glanced over, seeing it was the Deku mask.

Mask... His deku form... Goron... Zora...

Could the Ocarina pull through for a half Gibdo too?

Link didn't have much time to think, this half Gibdo half man was soon upon him. Link hastily pulled out his Ocarina, and began blowing notes filled with serenity, much like with the Poe. The Gibdo stopped. Link heard the door soon open up, a shriek, but Link ignored these and continued playing. The man cried out, holding his hands to his face, before a bright light shone. Link opened his eyes, breathing deeply before gasping a bit in surprise. There was a man standing in a lab coat before him looking down at himself.

"...Father...? FATHER!" A small voice cried.

Link looked as the young girl he saw leave the house before rushed to her father crying, the father bent down to hug her daughter.

"What... What have I been doing this whole time?"

"You... You haven't done anything... You were having a nightmare... that's all..." The girl quietly sobbed.

Link leaned back, giving a quiet but big sigh. That had been too close.

"Let's leave them be..." Tatl quietly whispered to Link, who nodded. As quietly as he good, as the two continued to comfort each other, Link stood up, and began to walk up the stairs. But his hair soon stood on end. Something caught the corner of his eyes.

Link snapped his head to the right, looking at one of the upper windows of the basement. He stood at a pair of eyes. Majora's Mask's eyes stared straight at Link. With a chilling sound like a high pitched wind, when Link snapped to look, the mask moved away. Link only saw it for a split second, and it took Link a second to realize what he just saw, before he quickly sprinted up the stairs, and bashed through the doorway. "**SKULLKID-!**" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He looked hastily around the entire valley for any signs of the trouble maker, but he could see none. Link quickly walked over to where he saw Skullkid had been spying on them from inside the window. His boots splashing in the rushing water of the stream, he bent down, and examined. He could just see the entire room. Skullkid must have witnessed the entire incident. He knew that was some kind of trap to make him slay an innocent life...

"By the Goddesses..." Link muttered quietly, as Tatl hovered close by so she could just hear. "He's creepy... Spying on us like that. The bastard is watching our every move... Testing us... Toying with us through other innocent people..." Link muttered in anger, before with a light grunt, he pushed himself up off the ground, and dusted his hands off against his clothes.

"Duh. Didn't I tell you this before we arrived at the canyon?" Tatl reminded him. "Anyways. We can't delay anymore with Skullkid. He's slowing us down, just discussing about him. We have a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it. A whole ruined castle to explore, and then that huge stone tower to climb! Let's get going already!"

Tatl flew off ahead of Link. And Link rolled his shoulders wearily. All this running around was really wearing him down, and the pressure Skullkid was giving him was actually working against his favor. Link wondered if he could actually keep it up. Link however, despite his fatigue, pressed himself off into a sprint, chasing after Tatl towards the castle. After all, after he freed this spirit, there was one more promise he needed to fulfill to someone. And she was waiting...


	17. Castle: A Merciless Fairy Boy

**NOTES:** So. I've been looking into the apparent 'haunting of a Majora's Mask Cartridge and am quite disappointed in people.

I, out of all people, was the first person to debunk the entire thing. And it only took me 10 minutes? Why? Because I have the exact same CHEATS as the person used. And it's CLEARLY ran on an emulator. Heck, I even see some mistakes in the video that are obvious, but nobody can see them?

People disappoint me. They truly have.

Yes, the entire thing is interesting, well done. But the amount of people who can't easily detect this is fake... Ugh...

Look up HolyHeeroYui on Youtube. Look at my debunking video. Tell people about it. Because people are making themselves look really bad. But yeah, that's why uploading has been slow, my apologies. Ironically enough, we are at Castle of Ikana though, huh?

* * *

**Chapter 17 Castle: A Scarecrow's Test, A Merciless Fairy Boy.  
**

**

* * *

**Link sputtered and coughed a bit, as dust caught into his lungs. It was obvious nobody had took a single step into this castle for a rather long time.

Link stepped out from behind the wall he was positioned at. Tatl had led them to the front of the castle, however, Link's eye had caught notice of a crack in the wall, large enough for them to slip through. Sneaking in seemed like the better course of action, who knows what would happen if they walked straight in the front gate? Link already did not like the atmosphere, and he was sure Skillkid, or Majora's Mask, was watching him from somewhere. Link had to be cautious.

Link soon found a circular wall that looked like a closer door way. He walked up to it, knocking his fist against it.

"Hollow. Something is on the other side." Link informed the white fairy. He soon planted is hands on the doorway, then pushed, letting out a light heave, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Huh... Try sideways." Tatl suggested.

Link tried this. At first, it didn't work, but when he tried the other way, he felt movement, and grunted a bit as he pushed the heavy door open, slowly but surely.

"Who the hell designed a door like that?" Link let out with a few light pants. Those were _not_ easy to move, especially for a kid like him.

"Quiet!" Tatl hissed. "Can't you see we got more important problems!"

Link looked up, eyes widening a bit.

One... two... three, four? Four Redeads!

Link knew how powerful a Redead could grab on hold to someone, despite their very poor speed. Link shuddered at the thought of one hoping on to his back, choking him while biting him in the neck. He had experience of these back at Hyrule. They were dangerous with their paralyzing scream. There was no way he could engage four at once bunched together. Fortunately, they did not seem to spot Link yet.

Quietly unsheathing his sword and pulling out his shield just in case. Link nodded to tatl, before the boy quietly and slowly stepped into the room. Keeping his back against the wall, he shimmied his way against the dusty wall slowly and quietly, to not disturb the undead. Progress was going good, before something smacked him in the face, and then a blinding flash was given. Both Tatl and Link yelled out a bit, their eyes stinging as they couldn't see for a few seconds. Link shook his head, before looking up, gasping.

"_**Heeheeheehee~!**_ Let's see how you can handle this, _**hero-!**_" Link heard Skullkid chuckle out, as he did his hyena laugh. The scarecrow-like child floating above the redead. Link let instincts guide his movements, as he quickly reached for the Hookshot, and fired it off towards Skullkid. He nimbly dodged, and grabbed the chain, refusing the tool to pull back, lest it pull Link instead over the mob of the undead. "Heh. How rude." Skullkid chuckled. Link let out a low growl, tugging on the tool, but it was no use. Skullkid was surprisingly strong, he barely budged at the boy's efforts.

"Why don't you try to let go?" Skullkid cooed. He felt him tug him forwards, and despite his effort to fight back, was slowly pulled towards the Redeads, whom had noticed him. Link knew he had to abandon the tool.

...But he couldn't! Despite his efforts to release it, his hand was glued onto the handle.

"I-...I can't let go-?" Link let out confused, before with a giant heave, and a yelp from Link, he went flying towards the undead. NOW he felt the hookshot be let good, he heard it clang rather loudly as Skullkid let go of the chain, and it retracted automatically. Link landed in the middle of all four. His sword flew out of his hands, but landed nearby. But even his sword would not save him from this. He looked up at Skullkid and the Redead staring down at him, before Skullkid soon vanished.

"**TATL! DO SOMETHING-!"** Link yelled out, as the Redead reached down to feast. Link kicked, squirmed, thrashed about. But he was quickly losing the battle.

In panic, Tatl looked around the room, trying to think calmly despite her partners yells of panic. "Redeads... weak to light... sunlight... I need sunlight!" She looked, as a ragged curtain hung down. With haste, the fairy flew under the curtains, and began beating her wings quickly as the tiny white ball slowly lifted the curtains. Three sharp cries of pain from Link made her make herself work harder on raising the curtain. As soon, the curtains were lifted, sunlight began to creep into the middle of the room. Soon pouring all over Link and around him, all the Redeads that were huddled around the boy instantly froze. Link groaned out, kicking and bashing the zombies off of him with his feet or elbows. He quickly snatched his sword, dived for the hookshot and grabbed it. Tatl let out a bit of a puff, releasing the curtain, as she zipped towards Link, who pushed another one of the doors open, the one nearest to where the Hookshot had landed, and ran out of the room, when he heard the door close behind him. He fell back, hitting hard against the floor with his butt, and his back against the wall. The boy clung onto his right shoulder as he dropped his sword to hold the wound. Light blood was running down it, dampening his shirt. He panted miserably with Tatl who rested on his leg.

"That... that bastard...!" Link grunted out in anger. He slowly pushed himself up, as Tatl floated off of his leg. He grabbed his sword, still breathing heavily, his morale fell a bit when he heard the hyena laugh again. His head instantly snapped up, but he did not see him. Until the mask appeared right in front of him inches from his face upside down. Link quickly swatted with his shield, diving away from the wall when Skullkid dodged, he rolled and skidded on his feet as he quickly turned around. Skullkid had been directly above him.

"_Aww..._ I only wanted to have a little fun. What's with the angry look?" Skullkid asked in an innocent tone of voice. Link's teeth clenched, as he gripped the Kokiri sword in his left hand in anger. Link did his best to keep himself emotionally calm though, to not make any sort of retort.

"Don't be boring~" Skullkid tested Link. Still, the boy refused to comment.

"It's okay. I won't interfere with you anymore." He said honestly. Link was taken aback by this. "What?" He merely let out.

"Taking you out here will be boring. Even if you call _them_ you won't be able to stop **me.** _Hehehe._" Skullkid tilted his head to the side in a rather mentally unstable manner. "After all, **_YOU_** are the one I want to be crushed by the moon first, on top of the tower!" Skullkid let out another hyena-like-laugh, giggling upside down before quickly fading away into nothing.

Link let out a exhausted and depressed sigh. Sitting down, he bit his bottom lip hard, despite the extreme pain in his wounded shoulder, he just wanted to sit down. Tatl only looked at Link in a confused manner. Despite the fact that he had never given up, even she could feel the helplessness Link felt right now. Aside from her, he was completely alone. Not just because he was doing this alone, but the fact that this wasn't even his world. There wasn't even anywhere he could run home to. Although, if he had attempted, she would have snapped at him.

To her surprise though, Link soon stood up. "Alright... I just needed a moment to remind myself what I'm fighting for. Let's get going."

"Oh..." Tatl let out. "You're not as pathetic I was beginning to think you were." This was odd. She noticed she had been saying some rather strange things. Perhaps being with Link was... changing her in some way.

Link was quite determined. He knew what was at stake. There was no point in giving up. Although he was fighting for the others, he was also fighting for himself. He too, would suffer an ill fate if he just quit. In the end, he had not anything to lose.

Several doors later, Link paused at a doorway. His eyebrows raised in a curious manner. He soon pressed his ears against the door. He heard voices, but they were not clear enough to make any sort of actual word. It sounded like an argument though.

Link decided that time was not on his side right now, and that he would have to interrupt the dispute. With another heave and grunt exiting his lips, he pulled the door open. The sound of arguing stopped as soon as the door made a sign of movement and noise. Link walked into the room. As the door shut, it was barred off. Link stepped forward, finding himself inside a throne room.

"...There's nobody here..." Tatl muttered quietly. "But I swore I heard voices..." Link informed her back.

Bright light leaked into the room as two giant windows on Link's right side as the sun's rays was the cause of this. Linked walked forward in the rundown and dusty throne room.

Soon, the room began to rumble. Link gripped his equipment tightly.

_"Insolent fool, who has brought the unthinkable to a place such as Ikana..."_

Link looked as the room got darker. Curtains were falling over the windows, way out of Link's reach. And Link knew, that was very bad.

_"Some sort of light guides you... However... The Darkness that I and my servants live is, after all, fleeting..."_

Link looked back to the throne room, taken a back as three skeletal monsters were up where the chair was. One of them sitting on the throne, the other two seemed to be guards.

_"You will experience personally just what kind of thing that darkness truly is!"_

All three of them laughed, and Link stood in a battle stance. As the three laughed, clapping their bone-filled jaws together, Tatl whispered to him. "Do you have a plan to raise those curtains...?" She asked quietly.

Link thought for a moment. He could not use a bow. He had given the bow back to Cremia a while ago. Fire arrow would have been handy.

Eyeing the work of the windows, he saw the hinges were made out of wood. Bless the Goddesses, he had the hookshot. It had been serving him really well, and would again once more.

Before Link gave the chance to be attacked, he put his shield on his back. This caused the king and his two servants to be taken aback. Gripping the hookshot in his right hand, sword in left, Link pushed the trigger. The chain being shot out, the tip stuck in the wall. Link pulled another trigger, his body lifted off the ground, as he got near the curtain, he lashed his sword our, cutting as much as the curtain as he could with his sword, the sunlight soon poured in.

_"S-STOP-!"_ Link heard the king yell as he dropped onto his feet. _"You fools! Stop him!"_ The king ordered.

But too late, by the time he had issued the order, the second curtain fell. The three of them shrieked in horror at this. Link landed on the ground, bathed by the warm sunlight. As the two servants charged at him, Link shot the hookshot out, the two servants grouped together, as the chain continued to travel, Link soon swung the hookshot around. The two servants were taken aback, as the chain wrapped around them, before being yanked as the chain ran out, the two were soon huddled as Link had just tied them with a tight rope. Link reared the hookshot back, the two flew towards Link, landing in the pool of light, and shrieking as if they were being burned. The king watched, as his servants seemed to melt away in the sunlight. A clink was heard from the hookshot, as the chain reeled back, finished with a _Clunk-!_

Link now looked towards the king, whom was stunned by this child's ability. Tatl too was impressed. Link, with a serious look on his face pointed the hookshot towards the King. The trigger was heard being held down, ready to fire. Link soon spoke in a rather demanding tone.

"The darkness is fleeting? Hardly. Such too, will be your fate if you do not tell me how to get to the top of the Stone Tower... _Now._"


	18. Dungeon: Messiahs of the Canyon!

**Notes: **I wish the past of Ikana was less of a mystery in both the game, in the original story, they don't even really mention Ikana at all. Ikana is such a mystery, there's obvious signs of the Tri-force was known in Termina as the designs inside the tower. I heard rumors that the tower was actually built to insult the three Goddesses, as when the tower is flipped upside down, the Golden Power sculpted into the rocks are flipped upside down as well. If this is the case, Termina in a way may be a shadowed version of Hyrule, which is why it seems sort of like an alternate Hyrule in the way, with having a very Death Mountain like Mountain, and many people who looked the same, rather then just lazy game programming.

Unfortunately, only Nintendo would know.

* * *

**Chapter 18 Dungeon: Messiahs of the Canyon! Two in One!  
**

**

* * *

**The former king of Ikana stared at the boy. This child... Threatening him-! He was the _king!_ There was no way for one foolish as him to threaten one of such high status as he was... This wasn't tolerable!

Thinking of this though, his two servants had been dealt with rather cleanly, and swiftly, as well effectively. He could not deny this... But this child should not be so confident to threaten him.

The king's jaws began to clatter together, as he began to chuckle, which grew into a bit of a laugh.

_"You are nothing more then an insolent fool, boy. How ignorant of you to think that I am that of the same class as my servants. I am the king!"_

Standing up from his throne, the king drew a giant sword and shield. Link soon fired the hookshot once more at his head as the king shown signs of battle, however, as the tip neared, the king's head dislodged from his body, floating up in the air. A loud clang was heard as the hookshot hit nothing but stone wall behind the king. Link was taken aback by this, quickly reeling the chain back, as such was successful by the snap the hookshot made, he gritted his teeth in frustration, as the skull rattled as it laughed at Link, before floating down and lodging back onto his body.

_"I will not fall for such a trick like those two. Engarde, child!"_

Link, seeing as he had no choice, fastened the hookshot to his side, before drawing out his sword and shield. He quickly half-stepped backwards as the king swung at him broadly_, _only mere inches away from slicing into him, with the king open, he quickly thrust his sword around from the left to try and dig it into the king's sides, however, the only successful thing he did was make his hand swore, as the tip of the blade met with the king's heavy shield, and the vibration was tense. The king countered by pushing Link with his shield with a large amount of force, knocking him off of his feet and onto the ground, where he was forced to squint his eyes because of the sunlight pouring in.

Link looked as Tatl flew over to him.

"Come on!" She urged. "We don't have anymore time! Think of a way and do it quick!"

"You make it sound so easy... I'm in combat!" Link argued, as he quickly pushed himself up, and then gasped a little, as the King walked into the pool of light with him, unaffected by it.

The king chuckled seeing Link's expression. _"My darkness is so powerful and clouded, that light cannot even penetrate it. You have no way to win against me. You are a very good fighter though for one so young. I shall let you become one of my soldiers in my army of the dead."_

"Wanna bet?" Link retorted back. He had thoughts of using the Sun Song that he learned when he had quite... accidentally stumbled upon the Royal Family's grave. However, he had a fear that if he did this, it may speed up time, and if that happened, then the moon would surely fall before he could find the fourth giant. He didn't even know if he had enough time now as it was. He needed a safer plan.

He glanced at Tatl. He soon got an idea. He didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a shot. To him, at least.

As the king charged at Link one more time, swinging his blade down, Link quickly dashed for it, sliding under the king's legs. Surprised by the move, the king began to reel around. But Link flashed his blade against the sunlight, so it shone and reflected into the king's eyes as he turned around, whom reeled in pain from looking straight in the bright light. Even a normal human would wince from this. Link continued to glare the light at the king's head. Feeling like some sort of laser slowly burning into his body. Irritated, he unattached his head from his body so he could move his way against the intense light by making his head more mobile.

"Tatl! Inside of his body now!" Link yelled.

"W-..._WHAT-?_" She hissed out in disbelief.

"Don't argue! Just do it for Tael!"

Without any more complains, she quickly flew inside the king's body through the open hole where the neck was.

_"__What-! This is... Stop that-!"_

Feeling the fairy wriggle around his body despite his head being attached, the body dropped it's sword and shield, dancing around a bit in a ridiculous manner, Link soon jumped up, grabbing the king's head. He roared out as Link held him up straight against the sunlight while holding out his Kokiri sword, so the light reflected off of it, much like a person burning an ant with a magnet.

"I want inside that stone tower. You are going to tell me how to get inside of it so I can release someone, and so I can save Termina." Link declared. "If you don't tell me, then goodbye. I have no more time nor patience left for this."

Tatl continuing to keep the body busy from any sort of retaliation, the king groaned out. _"I... I am the king... But I have been bested by a mere insolent child! Had I been in my original body you would have never... Ugh, fine! Just release me..."_

Link was a slight bit hesitant, but soon the earth began to rumble. Looking outside of the window, the moon was beginning to block off the sun itself, and everything would be in shadows in a few more minutes. Whether he wanted to or not, the King would gain enough power to wriggle free anyways, so Link released him. The king floated up above out of Link's reach, who stared up at him. Tatl soon flew out of the body too, relieved to be out of there.

"Ikana Tower was built to keep intruders out, and its secrets inside. You will need to have multiple amount of yourself to get in alone. Inside that tower at the top is where the heart of the curse over the land I once ruled rests."

"Multiple of myself? How can I do that?"

"With the Elegy of Darkness. It is a song, the password to grant access to the tower. But even when I teach you the song, it will still be a very dangerous climb. Traps are everywhere as you ascend the tower."

"But you are not one who seems to fear the dead or darkness. You have a strong light that guides you. Perhaps more then one light. I have experienced this first-hand."

Hearing that this was a song, Link pulled inside his shirt and reached for the ocarina. Soon, the king began to recite the song. Link practiced, following along with his ocarina.

After the song was finished from his end, he suddenly felt weak. He struggled to stand, stumbling forwards onto the floor, he turned around and gasped.

"It's..." He began.

"...You...!" Tatl finished.

Standing as still like a statue was another Link, looking almost the same as him. Although there were a few differences, one from a distance could not tell much of the difference.

"This song creates an outer shell of yourself from the darkness. You will need this to ascend the tower."

"My kingdom now rests in your hands."

With the, the king soon vanished. Along with his body.

* * *

_*Rattlerattle... **THUNK-!***_

"No wonder why you need this song... Imagine how many people one would require to just step on all these switches... To invade this place would be difficult, and time consuming with more then one person." Link observed out loud, as he looked down at what he had just climbed. He had now reached the top of the tower.

"It's consuming as it is with just YOU." Tatl soon ringed in his ear loudly. He wobbled, nearly falling down at her sudden outburst. His finger rubbed his ear as she continued to shout into him. "We only have just a little more then 18 hours left! GET A MOVE ON-!"

Link sighed, walking across the path that many switches had to be stepped on to lay it out for him. He found out that he could make a shell of himself with just not his normal form, but Deku, Goron, and Zora form as well, which was good, because it meant he needed 3 people less, and it was enough to let him get to the top.

Link however, soon observed a large red jewel laid out on the wall, and stopped in his tracks.

"...What a strange pattern..." He mumbled out loud. As curiosity took over him, he pulled out his hookshot, and shot at it.

It soon became an action he would regret.

The tower began to rumble, Link looked around cautiously. Before he felt himself begin to slide.

"The tower! It's... Turning upside down-! Link!" Tatl yelled.

He knew that if he didn't do something, he would literally fall into the sky and... He didn't want to know next. He quickly ran forward, delving himself into the corner of the block laid path he was on. As the tower was sideways, he quickly pushed himself halfway up, and made another leap. He lost grasp of the hookshot, but as the tower was soon upside down, it stopped rolling before down... or... up. Link was half off the path, losing grip as his fingers clawed to try and get grip over the flat surface. He finally found it when he was hanging by nothing more then his finger tips.

Link panted with adrenalin and fear. Was this one of the traps that the king had talked about? It sure was a tragic and horrifying one. Fear gave Link the strength to pull himself back over on the ground rather then hanging above the sky. He collapsed on the ground, sweat drenched over his forehead. This was an experience he never wanted to have again. That was too terrifying.

Braving a glance down below, he could see that moon. It felt odd to be looking down at it, rather then looking up. But this was no time for such trivial thoughts. Grabbing the hookshot next to him, he got up, and pressed onward.

* * *

"That looks like..." Tatl began.

"Oh, thank Nayru's Love, I'm sick of this place already."

Observing the platform that had been there much like in the Woodfall temple, despite it being less then 3 days ago, felt like ages ago, Link saw as the portal shined, prompting him to step inside of it. Walking forwards, he observed the light radiating from it, he held out his hand for Tatl the perch herself onto, before stepping forwards. Link closed his eyes, feeling himself being lifted up once again.

Before long, he felt wind blowing past him, he thought this was part of the warping. But when he heard Tatl yelp out, he opened his eyes, and yelled out as well.

He was... in the sky...?

He looked down to his horror to find out he was falling. Far. He yelled out as there was nothing he could do. Before long, he landed in thick sand down below with a thud. Somehow, the fall didn't hurt... Hurt much, at least. Although he was almost completely submerged in sand. It was kind of like mild quick sand.

With a groan, Link shuffled as he pulled himself up out of the sand. Shaking his head as grains of sand went flying from his cap, he quickly stood up, before the earth began to rumble.

"What now-?" He asked out loud, not excited and willing to know what was next. He was soon blasted back as the earth uprooted in front of him, he stared up in wide horror as a giant worm flew around. And then, he was knocked forwards into the sand. Pulling himself out somewhat enough to look behind him, another giant worm. One was tinted red, the other tinted blue.

_"And what have we here...?"_

Link quickly pulled himself up as both of these giant worms encircled around him, observing him. Link wasn't even 100th of their size. He was extremely worried... How could he fight two, let alone just one?

_"Armed with just a sword and shield. How useless"_

Link couldn't tell which one was which when they spoke. He did know himself though. "Are you two the ones who have been plaguing Ikana, with a curse that torments even the dead?"

_"Oh, a confident one."_

_"The kid is the bravest of them all so far."_

"Answer me!" Link demanded.

_"Very well then... Yes."_

_"They can treat it as punishment, glorious revenge for keeping us ensnared in this tower for years! Finally that king and his followers have gotten what they have deserved!"_

_"And as long as we continue to suffer, even through death, they shall suffer as well!"_

_"If we continue to curse the land of Ikana, the masked one will let us free! We will rule the deserts once again!"_

"There won't _be_ anything left!" Link countered. "That 'masked one' plans on destroying everything with a giant moon! That includes you two as well!"

_"**...Hahahahaha-! **Then that is even better then we have hoped for-!"_

_"The ability to finally revoke our revenge is enough even if we do not live in the end!"_

_"If the masked one wishes to invoke Ragnarok upon the world, then so be it! As long as that ignorant fool is punished!"_

"R-Ragnarok-?" Link asked out surprised.

"_Ah yes! Ragnarok! The end of __everything__!"_

_"Our ultimate goal is to destroy all of the Ikana kingdom. And make that foolish king and his followers suffer dearly."_

_"That is our revenge."_

"...You... IDIOTS!" Link shouted in rage. "What does your revenge even possibly accomplish for even yourself other then a **sick** gratifying feeling**-?**"

_"Insolent child-! The destiny of destruction has already been set in motion long before you were even in your womb! Who are you to complain **now?**"_

One of them slammed its tail near Link, forcing him to fly back into the sand, but he quickly pushed himself up. His body soon began to quiver violently.

_"...You are shaking..."_

_"Is it anger? Or fear?"_

_"At least the other fools acted much more like "heroes", even though this one is much braver."_

A glint appeared in Link's eyes.

"...Then, I will be glad to show you, just how much of a _hero_ I truly am**-!**"

Both of them began to laugh.

_"A small child like you? Do not amuse us."_

_"We, Twinmold, Messiah's of the desert and canyons, are going to have lots of fun toying with you boy. We will make sure to slowly squeeze every fragment of life out of your body before your corpse can sink into the soil just like the others-!"  
_


	19. Urgency: One last objective to fulfill

**Notes:** We're getting to the part I've been waiting for~

* * *

**Chapter 19 Urgency: Double trouble! One last objective to fulfill!**

* * *

Both of them roared out, as a strong wind began to pick up. Link was nearly thrown over on his side by it's force. Sand began to pick up in seconds, and before long, Link was being buffeted by a strong sandstorm. Link watched as the red one began to charge straight at him. The three lime colored eyes had their pupils shrink. It reminded Link of some kind of bull. Link quickly dived to the side, as the red one dived straight into the ground, narrowly missing Link.

"They are covered in strong scales, you won't be able to penetrate them with your sword or hookshot. The heads and tails seems soft enough, but not by much." Tatl informed Link as her wings beat quickly so she wouldn't be blown away.

"I just don't know how I am going to get close... Even if I mount on to them, that seems to reckless!" He called back as he quickly pushed himself up. He heard the earth rumble underneath him. He knew what was up, and he quickly sprinted out of the way as the red one emerged right under from where he had been.

However, being lured into position, he gasped as the blue one reared around and soon slammed into Link. Link's shirt was caught in one of the horns the blue one had. He struggled a bit as he was soon lifted up high. He quickly drew his sword, thrusting the blade into the left eye. The worm thrashed and flailed a little, throwing Link off. He did not gain enough height for his fall to be dangerous, but it was a rough landing as he rolled and tumbled into the soft sand.

_"ARRRGHHH...! Where is he-? He will pay dearly for that-!"_

Link listened, he assumed the one he had just stabbed, the blue one, was speaking. However, that had actually popped a clever little idea in his head. Although he did have this plan, he had no idea how to even begin to execute it. He would have to time this right, and need a lot of luck.

"Tatl, get inside my hat quick." Link urged, opening the top of his cap for the fairy to fly through. She made no complaints, she was getting tired of struggling against the wind anyways, and she flew herself inside. Link watched as the red one rushed at him once again. Link quickly pulled out the hookshot, shooting it around the horns the red one had. Link quickly pulled it, as the chain began to wrap around the tusk. While still holding the hookshot, Link quickly dodged, and then was pulled as he was holding onto a rope. However, he need not climb. As Twinmold began to fly upwards, Link pulled the trigger as the hookshot moved, in a rather unstable fashion, towards the tusk. As he got closer, he saw Twinmold's pupils spot Link. And the worm began to try and shake him off.

Link grunted as he struggled to hold on, before long, he made to quick stabs at the eyes, the left eye, and the top eye, since they were the closest. Twin mold writhed out, struggling harder to throw Link off, and was doing so by moving into the ground. Link quickly untangled the hookshot from the tusk, before leaping off, crashing into the sand with a thud. He gasped a little as wind was knocked out from his stomach from the rough landing, but it of course had been worth it.

Link's objective was to damage their eyesight. This was required for his plan.

He looked up as the blue one seemed to had recovered from the injury, although Link had hoped that his eyesight was damaged enough, he himself was becoming too fatigued from all of this diving and dropping from high heights. Link prepared to repeat what he had just did, but the worm reared around. Link gasped as the sharp tail was rushing towards him.

With no time to do anything else, Link quickly turned around, as the tail lashed against the shield on his back, preventing the lethal damage that would have been inflicted, however, he was sent flying onto the ground in a spin, and crashing on his back. He let out a groan, as both of them seemed to have been under the sand.

For the final part of his plan, Link soon pulled out the ocarina. He hoped the strong winds and them being under the ground drowned out the noise of his instrument to his foes. As he began to play the notes, he groaned as a feeling of weakness swept over him as he finished the song, although only temporary. As soon as his strength recovered, he rolled away. A shell of him laying down being left where he had just been. Link quickly began to bury himself under the sand, hiding himself so think, he only left him uncovered enough so he could breathe. The sandstorm was aiding him this time to keep himself hidden.

Before long, the red one emerged. He looked around, and then rushed towards the statue. Before long, the blue one emerged, right near Link, which caused his heart to skip a beat, however, the blue one was not aiming for him.

_"He is mine! Don't get in my way!"_

_"No! I will be the one who makes him suffer for what he did to me!"_

Before long, the statue was soon sandwiched as both of the two collided into each other head first, their tusks entangling inside the small gasps of their scales. Both soon began to struggle and argue at each other so they could wriggle themselves free, the statue had disappeared under the fact it had been quite smashed. Link quickly uncovered himself, and sprinted towards where the two were. Both gasped seeing the green boy stand there staring at the both of them with his weapons sheathed.

Link soon lifted up the Goron mask, putting the mask on, before long, in the shape of Darmani, Link reared back his fist, before swinging it in fiery wrath.

_**SSMMMAAAASSSHHHH-! ! !**_

The blue one roared out in was only one of the several punches Link quickly threw as he tried to struggle free, before long, uplifting the red one's scale as that one roared out in pain as if it was like having a finger pulled off. The blue one's tusks broke as he pulled away.

Before long, the red one was receiving Link's punishment of a beating, continuing to smash and smash as his Goron fist was powerful, it was breaking their bones, soon, the results were the same for the blue one, scale up lifted, tusks breaking, they both wriggled around weakly in the air, as Link soon removed the mask. He knew that these two were not longed for life now.

_"Th-This... This is the inconceivable...!"_

_"H-How could a pathetic... little...!"_

_"We have fallen... *Gasp* Noo... Nooo-!"_

_"**RAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH-!**"_

_"**GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-!**"_

Link cross his arms over his torso, as he watched in a satisfaction, as both of them began to explode into pieces, their scales flying like parts of a broken machine in little bits of pieces. Tatl flew out of his hat to observe too. From the tail up, until only their heads remained, each half exploded as the fell down into the sand together. Soon, the strong winds began to die now, and everything was dead silent.

Link walked over to the only thing remaining of the two. Each half had been left perfectly, one with enough glue could put the two together as if they were one.

Before long, both heads began to glow, Link was soon once more in a white light. Before long, he could see again. And he looked up, seeing long legs, which to him, seemed rather up close, even though the legs were a couple kilometers away. Once again, heavy clouds blocked the view of the giant other then the legs.

"Finally! You did it! That's the fourth and final one~!" Tatl cheered happily.

The giant seemed to give a small call. Tatl seemed confused by this. "...'Forgive... our friend'...? Friend?" She repeated.

"_WAIT-!_" Link called out.

The giant stopped it's movement, before turning back to Link once again.

"Please...! Show us your form!" Link called out.

Link waited in silence for a few moments. Before as if the clouds were pushed away as if they were water, Link gasped, seeing the true form of what the giants looked like.

Tiny black eyes stared back at Link, considering how tall these things were. It king of reminded Link of a bird that had lost all of it's feathers. Before long, the giant began to turn around once again, walking off, the clouds formed back to where they had been before.

"...They certainly don't look like saviors. But looks can be deceiving I guess. I learned that from you." Tatl said.

Link gave a small chuckle, as he gazed back to where the giant had once stood. "There's only one thing left to do now."

"And that's to get on top of the tower and call the giants-!" Tatl cheered.

"Before that." Link interrupted her cheers.

Tatl plopped on the ground.

* * *

"**WHAT?**"

Tatl hissed at Link, as stood barefoot, his boots in his hands, upturned, as sand flowed out of them, before he slipped them on.

"What? We're still going to Clock Town, we cannot do anything until it reaches Midnight and the door opens to the top of the Click Tower. We have time-"

"You should be RESTING! Don't you feel _tired?_"

Link began to walk off, his hands interlaced behind his head as he did so. "Of course, of course I feel tired. I could pass out right now... But I feel Skullkid wouldn't let me rest anyways, besides, it's something I just cannot ignore..."

Link soon pulled out his ocarina, playing Epona's song, he continued to walk, as he waited for Epona to show up.

"You really are a goody-two-shoes. Trying to bring a guy and girl together before a moon falls on top of a city... I will never understand you." Tatl sighed.

* * *

"Hey, I don't think so."

"W-What-?" Link let out, as the guard blocked him off entrance into town.

"Don't you see-? That thing is going to fall on this town! Normally I'm one to prevent kids like you from leaving town unattended, but anywhere is safer then in here! Now get away from here!"

"No!" Link argued. "I need to find someone! Now out of my way!"

Forcibly pushing the guard out of the way, he quickly ran into town, nearly tripping as the ground rumbled. Less then 14 hours remained until the moon was about to drop. The town was in complete chaos right now. It was different then when he was here as a Deku. Perhaps the events Link had triggered, restoring the swamp, the mountain, and ocean, gave a few people who heard the news hope, that something would save Clock Town.

People were arguing with each other, some were running around with their belongings to get out of town, staying until nearly the last minute in hopes something would have saved them, but their hope had ran out. The town was much more deserted then it was on the first day, yet looked more havoc then a ghost town.

"Oh no... I hope I'm not too late..." Link muttered, rushing off towards the Stock Pot Inn.

As he ran towards the building, something caught his eye, as a blue haired boy wearing some sort of yellow masked peeked into the doorway.

"Hey-!" Link yelled out, as he sneaked behind the boy. "What're you snooping f-"

The boy suddenly turned around, caught off guard, Link received a punch in the chest, knocking him flat on his back. He soon ran off.

"Ow... Ow...!" Link groaned out as he clutched his chest, Tatl floated over to where the boy was before he ran off. "He dropped a letter..." She informed Link quietly.

Wincing and holding onto his chest, Link moved over to the note, picking it off the ground. He soon opened the letter, his pupils shrunk.

"Th...This is... A letter to Anju from Kafei-!"

* * *

"Miss Anju-!" Link called out as he opened the door to the Inn. He looked around, seeing it was empty, he was worried if he was indeed too late, but a voice called back.

"...I'm sorry. But we are going to take refuge now." He heard Anju's voice call behind a wall, before she walked out from behind a corner, and then blinked. "You... aren't you the boy from two day-"

"Miss Anju, a boy outside had this..." Link interrupted her as the building rumble. Link held out the letter. She opened the letter and her face went pale, and then flushed with tears.

"I-Its from Kafei... There's no doubt... This is his handwriting...! Oh, Kafei...!"

"What's all this fuss?" Another voice called behind the corner, as Anju's mother wheeled Anju's grandmother in on her wheelchair.

"Mother, Grandma, I've decided. You two go on ahead."

"What are you saying, Anju?" Her mother asked.

"I've decided that I am going to wait for Kafei." She declared. "I am going to stay here and wait for him."

"Oooh, that's my little grandaughter. I wonder if I should stay here as well~" Anju's grandmother soon perked out.

"Eh? You too?" Anju blinked.

"Even if we run away and take refuge in this panic, I believe the four giants will save us somehow." She answered.

Link and Tatl quickly stole glances at each other. They both knew they were thinking of the same thing. "...Wh...What do you mean by that...?" Link managed to choke out.

"Oh... Not even children don't even know of the legend now, huh?" She let out in a disappointed tone.

_"Once, when the world used to be together as one, before it had been split into four pieces, four god-like giant had lived among people..._

_One day, the four giants spoke to the people._

_"We will watch over you, as we sleep in different lands._

_One hundred steps to the north, one hundred steps to the south, one hundred steps to the east, one hundred steps to the west..._

_If you need us, call out to us in a loud voice!_

_No matter if it has to travel over the sea, or over the mountains, your call will surely reach to us."_

"So, if you call out HELP M-Aaah-!" The grandmother suddenly let out, as Link blinked as Anju's mother soon began to wheel the grandmother off. "Oh, enough. Come on, we must go! Anju-!" She let out.

Anju just merely shook her head. "I cannot mother. I'm sorry." She let out. Her mother look heart-broken. Link didn't mean to cause some sort of family feud like this.

"...I'm going to go look for Kafei. I have an idea that might work." Link soon let out.

"...If you see him, please tell him something for me." Anju called out to Link.

"Tell him... tell him that I believe in him, and that I will wait for him..."

Link gave a nod, before turning around to sprint off.

"Wait a minute." A voice suddenly called, Link slid and tripped on his back as the back of his shirt was pulled. "Oh my." Anju let out. As Link groaned out a bit. Link looked up behind him to see the grandmother had called him.

"Uhh... What?" Link let out, as he slowly stood back up.

"There was someone who had been very surprised and upset, when the giants went to go off to go sleep... Who do you think it was?"

"Uhh..." Link let out, trying to think, but he didn't get much time. He was in a bit of a hurry.

"It was the little demon..."

Link felt the blood drain from his face a little.

* * *

_"...Forgive... our friend..."_

_

* * *

_"It is said that when the four had left their playmate, the demon's sadness was so great, that it had the capability to tear the earth-"

"Oh, let's go." Anju's mother soon interrupted. As she began to wheel the grandmother off.

"_Skullkid and the giants... They used to be friends..._" Link thought out to himself.

"Ugh. We don't have time to go around and bring a guy and girl together, Link! We don't even have 12 hours left!" Tatl hissed.

Link ignored her, as he continued to gaze around the streets.

"Will you listen! Why can't you just save everything first and then-"

Link suddenly stopped, turning towards Tatl "Shh! Just be quiet! He's nearby..."

Link soon gazed around a corner of the building, seeing the boy walking down the street, he was staring down at the ground.

"Looking for that letter you dropped?" Link soon called out. But instead of giving a response back, the boy began to run.

"Hey! Hold it-!" Link called back, giving chase. Weaving through an alley way, he skid to a stop as he looked around.

"He was just here... I was right behind him! Where could he have gone-?" Link panted to Tatl.

_D-D-D-DING!_

Link spun around, yelling out, as a pile of crates began to avalanche down on top of him. Before long, all was quiet, as Link as trapped under the boxes. The blue haired boy soon began to walk off.

* * *

Checking to see if anyone had followed him, he closed the door quietly, walking up stairs, he looked around his room. Something seemed off. He stared at the ink and feather along with his paper on his desk of the apartment he had lived in that was behind the Curiosity Shop.

"Well. If you thought THAT was going to stop me, you would be rather naive."

The boy spun around, seeing the blond-haired boy dressed in green, with that annoying white fairy step out from behind a corner of the wall. Link crossed his arms as he smirked. "Finally caught you. There's nowhere left for you to run now."

The boy quickly tried to throw a fist, but Link skillfully caught it, holding him by the wrist. "I want to know why you was spying on Anju, and why you had that letter. Tell me who you are!" Link demanded.

The boy stood there for a moment.

"WAAAHHHH - UGH-!" Link let out, as he was thrown against the wall.

Tatl dinged out of surprise. "What're you doing-? Get up-!" She ordered, as if she was Link's coach for a boxing match.

"Ugh... Ow... I thought I was strong for a kid... But what strength...!"

Link quickly got himself up, diving towards the boy, they wrestled around a little, trying to pin each other with near close calls. Eventually, Link managed to get the boy on his stomach, holding his arms in place.

"Do you really know Kafei, or are you just playing some sort of sadistic prank on Anju-? Tell me now!" Link demanded, as the boy continued to struggle, soon there was a clump, as the mask had fell loose off of his face.

Slumping in defeat, Link let the boy go, the boy turned around.

"I am Kafei." He announced.

"What-! Ridiculous! You're just a kid like Link!" Tatl yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah... just a kid... Sure enough." The boy who claimed to be Kafei muttered. "I was transformed into a kid again by some demon wearing a mask..." He muttered.

"Oh no... Not more of his work...!" Link groaned out. "To think he would begin turning people into kids now..."

"What? Do you know him? Are you his ally!"

"Wh-what-?" Link let out, before Kafei pinned him against the wall.

"This is all just fun and games to that little bastard... But what about ME? How dare he go around screwing with people's happiness like this-! I WILL NOT FORGIVE HIM-!"

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about it so lightly..." Link muttered, before Kafei soon released him from the wall. "But it's not just you. He's been doing bad things to everyone, everywhere. He's the one who's trying to bring make the moon fall!"

"...What?" Kafei let out in disbelief.

"It's because of that stupid-looking mask he's wearing." Tatl muttered. "We have to take that mask back and stop that moon before it falls!"

"Fine... Then take me with you!" Kafei suddenly blurted out.

"What-!" Tatl yelled out.

"But it's already dangerous!" Link began.

"I don't care!" Kafei let out. "I've been desperately searching for that trouble maker for an entire month! I want to regain my original body so I can see Anju for tomorrow's wedding ceremony! So please take me with you!... Here, look at this."

Link watched as Kafei went to a shelf, pulling something out, it was a golden colored mask, Link took it as he observed it with curiosity.

"This is the Sun Mask that I made. The sun mask is a wedding mask used during the wedding ceremony. Anju should... no, she _does_ have the moon mask..."

"We hold the carnival every year during the harmonious season, which the sun and moon are both to be in alignment. It's a festival where we pray to the gods and four lands for a plentiful harvest. Couple that are joining together on this day offer these masks to each other. It is proof of dedication, as well as good luck... I promised Anju that I would come back to her with the marraige mask..."

"Hey I understand how you must feel..." Tatl began "But seriously. Do you know how worried she is about you? Go and give her some relief! Don't you understand a woman's heart-?"

"What-! You think I can go and see her when I look like this-?"

The entire place began to rumble, so hard, it knocked Link and Kafei off their feet.

"You idiot! We wasted too much time here! We need to stop that moon, and we need to stop it NOW-!" Tatl urged Link.

"Ugh... No choice... We're gonna have to go together with him..." Link sighed as he quickly got up, rushing out the door, Kafei followed after him.

"Oh, right! I have a message from Anju! She told me that she believes for you, and that she'll wait for you!" Link called.

"...Thank you... What is your name?" Kafei asked, as he sprinted along with Link towards the tower.

"Link!"

"And I'm Tatl!" The white fairy called as she floated in between the two.

"Oh right!" Tatl suddenly dinged. "I'll be right there with you guys, I need to take a little detour!" She suddenly called.

"Wh-What?" Tatl blinked. "Tatl-!"

"I'll be back soon!" She called, floating off.

* * *

As the doorway to Kafei's apartment was left open, the rather bulky figure stepped through the doorway. Dressed in purple the giant sack filled with masks on his back. He rubbed his hands in an affirmative manner.

"Hohoho~ It looks like they are finally after that little demon... Now the real fun will begin."

"Once they finally get that mask back and do the work for me, I need not linger with further business in this blasted world any longer. Once I get my mask back, I can make a quick getaway... Ho ho..."


	20. Moon: Ragnarok, Angels, Hero,

**Notes: **This chapter has some very interesting back story not told in the game, but in the original story.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 Moon: Ragnarok, Angels, Hero...**

**

* * *

**Kafei and Link rushed as fast as they could towards the center of Clock Town. There were only a few people gathered at the center of town, staring up towards the sky.

"**STUPID MOON-! RUINING THE CARNIVAL LIKE THIS! IF YOU'RE GONNA FALL, FALL ALREADY DAMMIT!**" He heard a voice call. "**IF YOU'RE GONNA FALL, JUST FALL ALREADY-!**"

Some other people were not arrogant. Link turned around as he heard a little infant crying, probably not even a year old. The mother of the infant holding her baby tried to calm the young one down. "Hush little baby, don't you cry..." He heard the mother sing to her infant child.

Link soon turned to another mother, and her young daughter sitting on the ground together.

"Mommy... Do you believe... in angels?..." The little girl asked.

The mother soon broke down.

Link clutched his chest. His heart ached. No... He would save these people. These people will _not _have to prepare for death like this!

Link soon turned to look at the tower, as fireworks began to explode.

"It's midnight! The carnival is beginning even with the moon about to fall-? We only have 6 hours left!" Kafei let out.

"Tatl... Where is Tatl-!" Link let out.

"Here I am-!"

"Where the hell was you-?"

"We've been tricked!" Tatl let out furiously. "I knew that Mask Salesman was creepy... I felt him spying on us while we were inside of the house, so I went back to check on him... As soon as he gets the mask, he's going to make a getaway!"

"W-What-!" Link let out. Unbelievable... Unforgivable! "That bastard... But we have no time to worry about that now... Come on!"

The trio ran up to the top of the tower, where Link heard that familiar hyena-like yell as Skullkid was calling out to the moon.

"**MAJORA'S MASK! I DEMAND YOU LISTEN TO MY WISH!**"

"**MOON OF THE MASK! COME! COME CLOSER! _COOOOOOMMEE!_**"

"SKULLKID-!" Link yelled out, interrupting him.

"We won't let things go your way anymore!" Tatl yelled out following Link.

"S...Sister-!" Tael soon yelled out, floating out from behind Skullkid.

Skullkid began to laugh. "Oh~ I am not too sure what I did to make you mad. But you're no match for me, remember~?"

Kafei stepped up.

"Hey, Skullkid!" Link called out. "Remember him? Turn him back into an adult!"

"Huh...?" Skullkid let out, looking at Kafei. "Oh~ You! That idiot drunkard who said that I was to small to play with. Hmph. That is punishment for making fun of me. You can stay like that forever, or at least, until the moon falls down!"

"I wasn't making fun of you-!" Kafei called up. "Please, change me back! I have someone that I love! She is waiting for me even as you do this!"

Skullkid was silent for a moment. The trio below stood tense.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_**HAH HAHAHAHA-!**_ You can't ask me for something like _THAT_ without going on your knees and _BEGGING_ to me!

"Skullkid...! You will pa-" Link began.

**WOOSH-!**

"**WAAAAH-!**"

Link and Kafei both smashed against the rim of the clock, collapsing on the ground. Out of nowhere, both had been levitated and sent flying against Skullkid, with such intense strength, Link believed some of his bones may have been fractured, as he slowly struggled to stand up.

"G...Giants..." Link muttered out weakly. He didn't realize how exhausted he really was. One blow like that, and he was already down.

"Giants...!" Link called out again in a bit louder voice, before he felt himself being lifted off of the ground, and thrown once again, slamming and rolling against the floor like a ragged doll.

"**GIANTS! ! !**" Link soon called out in a voice with more strength then before, as his words echoed in the distance, Skullkid began to chuckle.

"Don't speak such pathetic nonsense, fool! Just watch... The moon will fall. You, and those you love and care about... You will all be blown away by me-!** YOU WILL ALL GET WHAT YOU HAD COMING TO YOU! !**"

"**YOUR WISHES... YOUR DESIRES... THEY WILL BELONG TO ME! NOW FALL! !**"

Link pushed himself slowly up. "Ugh... Where... are they...? !" He groaned out in pain. "...Where are they! ?" He repeated desperately. The moon was so close, it was only meters away. If the giants didn't come soon, they would be crushed for sure!

"How... How did things turn out like this?" Kafei muttered out. "I should have gone to see Anju... I just want to hear her one more time before..." Kafei punched the floor in anger. "...Anju...!" He called out.

"...Kafei...?"

Both boys turned around in shock, seeing the pink haired woman standing on top of the tower with them.

"A-Anjui! ? What are you doing here...?" Link let out in surprise.

"The fairy... told me everything..." She answered

Link stared at Tatl.

"W-What? I didn't lie about that creepy salesman... But I also told Anju what was going on as well! ...I just didn't tell you... You guys will never understand a woman's heart! It doesn't matter what someone looks like, as long as you can get to see the one you love, even if it is just for one moment!"

Anju and Kafei stared at each other, before rushing into one another, hugging each other tightly.

"They may be a couple, but they look like mother and child." Tatl said, pleased.

"_THE NERVE-!_"

Link looked up at Skullkid, as he clenched his teeth in anger.

"Don't do that stuff in front of me! I'll crush you! I'LL CRUSH YOU-!" Skullkid bellowed. "COME MOON! ! SQUISH THEMMM! !"

"_It's... I'm not enough..._" Link thought bitterly. "_They were able to meet each other... but there's nothing I can do for these two, or anybody...!_ _Why...? WHY? ! Was this entire battle all meaningless? ! ...I can't stop that moon... Is there really nothing I can do for these two! ? ?_"

"_I fought... I continued to fight... and never once had I given up hope ever since the forest... I... I..._"

"_**DAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN IIIIIITTTTTTT-! ! !**_" Link yelled out in desperation and anguish at his failure. Despite all he had tried, every ounce of his power he had used to protect the people... He had failed them...

"Uhh... Ahh..." Skullkid soon let out, holding his head.

"S...Skullkid...?" Link let out.

"No... NOOOO... Stop it... STOP IT-! !" Skullkid let out.

_**BOOM... BOOM...!**_

As if thunder was hitting the earth, loud footsteps shook even the tower, Link looked around him. "Th...They came... THEY CAME-! Oh thank the three Goddesses, they are here! !" He cheered. Link watched as the giants stood on four sides of the moon, beginning to attempt to push against the moon. It looked like it took a bit of effort at first, as Link held in his breath as they struggled, however, soon, the rumbling stopped.

"It..." Link began.

"It stopped! ?" Tatl let out.

"...It stopped!" Link repeated cheerfully.

"_**YESSSS-! THE MOON STOPPED-!**_"

"_SISTER-!_"

The black fairy rushed to the white fairy as the two began to dance around each other happily.

"Giants-!" Link called out as he rushed to the rim of the clock, as one of the giant's looked down at Link.

"Thank you... Thank you...!" Link called to them.

A groan was soon heard behind him. Link snapped around as Skullkid laid on the ground, twitching.

"YOU-!" Tatl raged out, flying towards him but Tael blocked him off.

"Tael-" Tatl began.

"W-Wait! Don't be so hard on him!" Tael let out.

"Just WHY are you sticking up for him! ? He nearly destroyed EVERYTHING. We were all just about to _DIE-!_"

Skullkid began to sob. Link walked over to him, as he was on his knees. "No... I never meant for this to happen...!"

"Then... Why... Why did you do this...?" Link asked quietly.

"...Why... _Why did the leave me-! ?_" Skullkid let out angrily but the anger was filled with anguish.

"**I don't know why they left me-!**" Skullkid sobbed.

"I... I was the only one... who thought that we were friends..."

"...They don't think of me as their friend!"

"No one wants to be my friend..."

"But this..."

"**_THE MASK WILL LISTEN TO WHATEVER I SAY! THIS MASK IS MY ONLY FRIEND! IT LISTENS TO MY DESIRE! !_**"

"Sk...Skullkid...!" Link quietly let out. He did something he never thought he'd ever do. Reaching down, Link gave Skullkid a sympathetic hug, as he heard him sob under the mask.

"...YOU FOOL! !"

Link hesitated. That wasn't Skullkid's voice.

Link pulled back as the mask began to rattle, Skullkid was soon whisked away. "NO!" Link shouted, diving to grab him, but he was too late, Skullkid was whipped away, and then slammed into the ground, the mask becoming loose from his face.

"HAHAHAHA... 'YOUR ONLY FRIEND'? WHO WOULD WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH DISPOSABLE TRASH LIKE YOU? YOU CAN'T EVEN PLAY WITH ME... YOU ARE BORING. DISAPPEAR."

The eyes of the mask began to glow, Link quickly dived in front of Skullkid holding out his shield, as a fiery laser shot from the eyes of the mask. The laser hit the shield, smothering the metal of the shield as steam rose. Even from his grip on the shield, it felt very hot to grip, but Link bared with it.

"OH. THE ANNOYING ONE." The mask let out. "I HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU..."

"...I'm having a hard time trying to decide if you're really a mask, or just a monster..." Link growled out angrily.

"I HAVE TO AGREE WITH THE TRASH, YOU WERE VERY INTERESTING AND FUN TO WATCH." Majora admitted.

Link growled angrily. "How do you... Why... Why do you have so much fun with toying with other people's lives so much? !" His voice raised in volume with each word spoken.

The mask flew around Link within close proximity of him. Link swung his sword at the mask as if it was an annoying fly, and it dodged just like one as well. This kept up as the Mask spoke.

"TOYING WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES? I DID NO SUCH THING. I ONLY LET THE BOY HAVE WHAT HE WANTED. I USED TO BE CALLED THE MAN-EATER."

"Th... The man eater? !" Link let out, taking another swing at the mask.

"TEN THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO... I USED TO BE AN ANCIENT CREATURE... MY ARMOR WAS LEGENDARY... THOSE WHO COULD TAKE MY ARMOR AND SLAY ME- YOU ALMOST GOT ME THERE, - THEY WOULD HAVE THEIR DESIRES GRANTED, WAS THE RUMOR. BUT MY ARMOR DID NO SUCH THING... MISSED ME AGAIN."

Link let out a grunt of frustration as this game kept up.

"EVERY HUMAN THAT ENTERED INTO MY REALM, I WOULD DEVOUR AS THEY MEANT TO HARM ME. I COULD FEEL THEIR LUST AND THEIR DESIRES... COME ON. YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THIS. BUT I HAD DEVOURED SO MANY MEN, THEIR DESIRES GREW ON ME. IT ENDED UP BEING MY DOWNFALL WHEN A WARRIOR CAME AND TRICKED ME, BRINGING OUT THOSE DESIRES AND EFFECTING MY SOUL. MY DESIRE FOR TIME TO MOVE WITHIN MY REALM THAT CEASED TO LIVE CAUSED ME TO DANCE WITH MYSELF WHEN TIME BEGAN TO FLOW ONCE MORE UNTIL I DANCED MYSELF TO DEATH. THAT MAN CRAFTED MY SOUL INTO THIS MASK."

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE. I WILL DESTROY EVERYONE'S DESIRES. I WILL CONSUME IT... CONSUME IT ALL!"

"_ENOUGH-!_" Link yelled, pulling out the hookshot, he fired it. The mask dodge again.

"ARE YOU DESPERATE? THAT WON'T EVEN PENETRATE MY ARMOR, WHETHER I'M A MASK OR NOT."

Link pulled the hookshot back, as the chain wrapped around the mask, before pulling the mask to smash against the ground.

"OH NO..." Majora let out sarcastically, before a beam melted the chain of the hookshot off, making the tool now forever useless, lest it got a new chain.

Link growled out. This thing was a mask, it wouldn't feel pain. This was a futile effort.

"HMM... ONE SO INTERESTING SUCH AS YOURSELF, YOU TOO MUST HAVE SOME SORT OF LUSTFUL DESIRE. IS IT MORE 'POWER TO PROTECT PEOPLE' WITH? I COULD GRANT THAT...!"

"I'd rather be an icicle trapped in Din's flame before I let you on my face!" Link let out in retort, as the mask once again circled around him in a playful manner.

"I KNOW, LET'S PLAY TAG. I'LL BE 'IT' FIRST!" Majora suddenly let out, before flying directly at Link, and before Link had a chance to react the mask was being worn on his face. He instantly dropped his sword and shield, gripping the mask to pry it off, but it was just like when he had been turned into a Deku, yet he was still in his original body. "OH... I TAGGED YOU ALREADY." Majora let out in a disappointing tone.

"Get... GET OFF...!" Link ordered, as he fell down on his knees trying to pry this monster off of his face.

Anju and Kafei gasped in horror, who had been watching the entire time, Tatl rang out. "Link! LINK!" She yelled, flying over towards him.

"HMM... LET'S SEE WHAT WE HAVE HERE... THAT'S A PRETTY GIRL... THAT ONE TOO... THAT'S THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THAT STUPID HORSE? I'D FORGET ABOUT HER... OH, ANOTHER ANNOYING FAIRY... THAT ONE'S NAME IS ZEL-"

_"You defiler... By the energy of the Golden Power Link and I have within ourselves, I order you to release him-!"_

"_GAAAHHH!_" The mask let out, releasing from Link. The masked looked... paralyzed... As the boy collapsed on the ground, holding his head with one of his hands as he slowly pushed himself up_, _as the mask lay turned on the floor, Link quickly crawled over to the mask, thrusting his Kokiri sword down behind its back.

The mask screeched out, as Link dug the blade deeper, the mask soon teleported out of the blade's grip.

"YOU... FINE. YOU CAN BE THE ONE WHO IS IT THEN... CATCH ME, IF YOU DARE."

Link watched as the moon's mouth began to open, sucking the mask in.

"Tatl..." Link let out, as the white fairy flew over to him.

"Yeah yeah..." The fairy muttered. "This looks like the final battle. Are you ready?" Link gave a nod. He glanced over to Anju and Kafei, who were still sitting next to each other, rather close.

"W-What can we do to help?..." Anju asked the green hero. "Anything, tell us anything." She didn't want to feel so helpless.

Link smiled warmly. "Just take care of Skullkid for me... He's been through a lot...

Just you wait. I will make sure that the world will live to see this sunrise to the fullest. And future sunrises too... I promise, you two will get your wedding."

Link soon walked towards the moon, before another voice called out.

"Sis!" Tael called out to Tatl.

"Tael, you take care of Skullkid for me."

"But-"

"He needs you, Tael."

"...Okay... Goodluck..." Tael said, without making no argument. Something rather rare between the two siblings, with the tornado like vortex of the moon's mouth, Link leaped into it, as he felt himself being sucked up into the sky. Everything was black. He closed his eyes.

He was concentrating, as he felt himself be sucked up. He heard her voice...

* * *

_I besiege you! For me... Do not die, Link!_

* * *

Link soon felt himself touch the ground. He opened his eyes, gasping.

"What in the...?"

Sky... Grass... Sun... a tree... Where was he? This couldn't be the inside of the moon...?

"It's him! It's him!"

Link turned around with Tatl, she ringed. As four children wearing Odolwa's mask, Goht's mask, Gyorg's mask, and Twinmold's mask, the mask half red, half blue, ran towards him and began to dance around Link.

"He's the one that's it!"

"Come chase us!"

"I bet you can't tag us!"

"Come get us mister!"

"**_KAITENGIRI! ! !_**"

Link quickly spun around with his sword, as the children disappeared as if they were nothing but illusions, the masks crickled, and crackled as they floated in place, before shattering.

Link continued to walk, going towards where the tree was. He soon spotted a lone child sitting down against the tree. Wearing Majora's Mask.

The child looked up as Link stepped towards him.

"So, you did come after all?" The child spoke. Link only stared sternly. The child gave a little chuckle, before in a matter within a second, Link and Tatl found themselves in a boxed up room, of extreme colors reflecting off the walls.

"Wh...Where is this?" Tatl let out in a bit of a terrified tone.

The mask floated in front of Link, it seemed much bigger then it was before, as long lines of tentacle like strands hung from it's behind, before lowering on the ground, the mask began to transform. Growing a leg... two... Arms... Head..."

"I think I finally understand, now." Link let out suddenly. And Tatl looked at him. "Then please tell this poor confused fairy." She urged him.

"This is indeed inside the moon... It is the world of Majora's soul...

That moon wasn't summoned because of Skullkid's wish... Skullkid's wish was to have friends. The moon was summoned because of Majora's desire. Even as a mask, he consumed too many of people's desires, and he wants to get rid of all desires in an entire whole.

To him, this is just a world of games..."

"_What's wrong? Aren't you going to come try and catch me?_"

Link looked up, as the Majora had finished his transformation.

"_Fine, I'll catch YOU~~_"

"Wh..." Link let out, before four large strings shot out of the mask from each corner of it. Link dropped his sword and shield, as his neck was entangled, along with his arms and body, he choked out as they were pulled.

Majora let out a high pitched giggle as Link tested the strength of his bindings. They were indeed sturdy.

"Your body... You may be much taller then I am, but I assume you're still rather light. Don't you think it was a mistake to grab me like this?" Link suddenly let out.

"_Surely, you jest-!_"

Link soon pulled the strings, as Majora lurched forwards, with the balance lost, Link could move mostly freely, enough, that he grabbed his sword off the ground, and grabbed the strings, pulling Majora again, before thrusting the place into his "chest".

Majora pushed Link away, but not before receiving various stab wounds, and before the boy sliced all of the strings off of him, as they hissed and dissolved on the ground, Majora wreathed around in pain.

"_AGHHHH...! How dare you... Do that...! How dare you _**EVEN THINK OF INTERFERING WITH ME! !**"

The mask was transforming once again. Link knew, games were now cast off. The mask had been playing, foolishly toying around with him up until now. Link picked up his shield as well, as the mask roared, two giant whips from the same brown strand of strings come out, as he whipped the ground with them.

**"People used to play with me before I became the Man-eater..."**

**"They thought highly of me..."**

**"They played with me willingly and happily... But now, the games are over..."**

**"What will consuming one more insolent human do before I consume them all?"**

"Liar! You're nothing more then a monster!" Link shouted in anger. "I don't know what you past life was like ten thousands of years ago, but that doesn't give you any sort of excuse nor retribution to toying with other people's lives!"

**"Fool. You've been playing my game all along. The entire world has. Ragnarok has already been set in motion long ago. I will not have my plans interfered by you anymore. I shall consume everything!"**

"I shall not forgive! If you persist on being the evil heart that tries to consume the world, then I shall be the heart to preserve it!"**  
**


	21. Power: Fate & Destiny

**Notes: **It's ending soon. Noooooo...! T_T

It took a ridiculous long time to make this chapter... I don't want any possible mistakes in the ending. There will probably still be mistakes though - there always is. But I am pleased with it.

I didn't give the nickname "Zelda Majora's Mask: Fate & Destiny" just because it sounded cool, you know...

* * *

**Chapter 21 Power: Fate & Destiny**

* * *

Majora let out a high pitched shriek of fury, as the right whip was lifted up, Link quickly dived to the right side to avoid the attack, as the whip slammed hard against the smooth concrete floor with a giant **SMACK!**

The other whip was raised, and Link once again quickly dived, but this time to the left, gradually zigzagging his way towards his foe.

Majora soon spun around, the tip of his toe grazing against the cement, Link quickly crouched down holding his shield against the ground, to defend himself against the furry of the whips sliding against the ground at deathly speed and might.

Now Majora was an extreme distance away backed up against the wall, Link began charging straight away. Tatl followed beside him, keeping her eyes out for any weak points their final enemy may have shown.

Dodging whip lashes left and right, sometimes rolling forwards, or flipping backwards to avoid a low blow, Link gradually made his way towards his opponent.

Frustrated by the fact the child was dodging or blocking his every blow and getting close, Majora raised his foot to kick Link.

"_STRIKE!_" Link had heard Tatl yell.

Before the kick could go off, Link dived forwards, lunging his sword deep in Majora's ankle. Pain rushed through the monster, hunching down in pain, Link gave another quick strike, but it only grazed Majora as he flipped away, over Link, and to the other side of the room.

Link began charging, but Majora flipped once again, going off the wall, and then right beside him. Link barely had the time to lift up his shield as a blow from the left sided whip smacked against the steel he used to defend himself with. The force was so powerful, that Link felt himself slide against the floor.

Back flipping away from the child so he was not too close to be in danger, Majora began to twirl around against, straight at him. Link quickly side stepped to the right, before positioning a jump to move himself to the right further when Majora got close, as Majora altered directions, veering around before facing Link once again.

Link took the offensive once more. As the boy got close, Majora lashed the whip on the left side. Link had no choice but to veer himself around to block it. Leaving him open to Majora, who raised his foot.

_**PELT-!**_

With a grunt of pain escaping his lips, Link was sent flying before crashing and sprawling on the floor. The kick has such power to knock him flying, and then skidding, several meters away. Link groaned, ending up on his back, and his side aching immensely.

**"HEEHEEHEE-! COME ON! YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT, 'HERO'! GET UP!" **Link heard the mask, or, monster, taunt him as he looked up from where he was on the floor, as the Mask fingers motioned him to come to him, Link growled in annoyance, but kept his anger down to not be provoked. He pushed himself off the ground, as he clutched his right side, with his left hand, still holding his Kokiri sword, his shield was positioned ready to defend himself from any sudden moves.

Link had walked semi close, before Majora suddenly launched out a fury of 3 consecutive whip slashes at him at different angles, Link quickly positioned himself and his shield to defend all three of them to the best of his ability, as Majora quickly back flipped away, Link quickly stole a chance of another attack, rolling forwards, ending up behind the monster with his role after his flip, Majora only got a chance to half turn himself around to face the boy, before another strike was offered.

"_HAH! YAHH! **HIYAHHH! !**_" Link let out in triumph, as two slashes seared across Majora's hard, but not impenetrable flesh, the final slash Link jumped up, slicing it down the entire leg. Although each wound did not dig extremely deep, Link made sure to hit the same spot as much as he could so it could graze slightly deeper with each blow, making the wound more lethal. Majora roared out in pain, before a quick blow to the fist was thrown, forcing Link to back off as he defending the blow, although, it was hard enough he was sent off of his feet, and thrown onto his back a second time, but this time it was nearly as painful, for he was only thrown half a foot back, rather then several meters and taking a full blow. As Majora once again, flipped away from Link, soaring in the air, but the landing wasn't so graceful, as the monster landed, and fell down onto one knee. Link began to stand, but collapsed on one knee was well. Wincing with one eye closed tightly, he gritted his teeth, his right side ached badly, and he had no choice but to grip it again with his left hand.

**"Heeheehee..."** Majora began to chuckle. Link only glared at Majora in silence, other then short pants of fatigue, as the monster spoke once more.

**"That was where Gyorg bit you, wasn't it?"**

Link growled a bit. He knew the 'mask' was right. Ever since Greatbay, the wound had stung, but been ignorable. However, it would seem the kick he had received, had opened up the wound. As before long, Link could feel liquid dampening his shirt. It was no doubt blood. Link slowly glanced at the darkened spot on the side of his tunic, before looking back at Majora.

**"You are far too exhausted to fight me... I wonder how long it will be before you collapse from exhaustion, or blood loss? Maybe once I consume this world, I will consume YOURS! HAHAHAHAHA! !"**

"I won't allow it...!" Link grunted out, before Tatl interrupted him. "Don't even bother. He is lost in total insanity!"

Majora shrieked, suddenly standing up, before lashing the left whip at the boy, who lifted his shield up to block the blow. It was easier in his crouching position to not topple over from the blow, but his weakness and exhaustion made it rather difficult. Fighting his tiredness though, how forced himself to stand up. This time the right whip lashing straight at him, Link barely dodged to the left. Majora jumped over towards Link and to his right, and Link side stepped away to the left some more so Majora was backed into the wall, rather then him.

Managing to dodge more lashes thrown at him, Link stayed close to the monster, but not too close to be kicked again - he wasn't sure if he took another direct him, even with blocking, that he would stand up from it again.

However, Majora soon began spinning again on that toe of his, the whips spiraling around. Link tried his best to not take a blow, however, Majora spun harder all of a sudden, the whips skimming across the ground rose up, and Link soon received a nasty blow in his left shoulder as one of the whips went over the shield. Link flinched and toppled a bit in a spiral on the ground, grasping his shoulder as much as he could while still wielding his shield in his right hand. Down on his knees with his left hand propping him up from total collapse. Link forced himself to quickly stand and turn around and release his shoulder to defend himself - just in time from another lash.

_"This is no good... I'm too exhausted to continue on like this..._"

Link watched as Majora jumped over, going to land on top of him it would seem. Link leaped back, as Majora quickly went in for a swift kick, Link moved his upper body just to the right as the foot wooshed past his left ear, Link quickly dashed forward to the best of his ability.

"**_KAITENGIRI! !_**"

Standing on only one foot from the kick, Majora was knocked down on his back as the foot he was standing on had been assaulted. Link quickly jumped on top of the beast, going on his knees as he went to where the heart, if this thing has a heart would be located, stabbing down.

Majora let out a shrill shriek, squirming a bit, Link struggled to stay on, until powerful hands lifted him up, and Link was soon thrown. He let out a yell before an exhausted groan of pain as he hit the ground face down.

Majora let out a yell of fury, as Link struggled to stand up and even get on one knee. The monster lashed out his whip, as it began to encircle Link's body, from his legs all the way up to his neck, and then it squeezed. Link choked out, struggling to move out of his restraints as much as his exhausted form could, before long, he felt his feet moved the ground. He yelled out before he felt his back smash against the wall, and was introduced to a world of pain. He felt himself moving through the air again, his eyes weakly opened to see him flying towards the wall.

Link weakly yelled out as he felt his body collide with it, his restrains around him were released, and he soon collapsed on the floor after falling several meters. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Tatl ringed out in complete worry. Although she shouted things, to Link, were impossible to decipher. The strain to keep conscious was unbearably difficult. But knew if he lost it, everything was over.

With every single ounce of remaining strength he had left in him, Link felt his hand grip his sword tighter. Very slowly, he began to move, and the sounds of reality began to become clearer to him.

**"HEEHEEHEEHEE! ! You STILL defy me? Let's see if you can even stand!"**

Slowly beginning to sit up, Link propped on his elbows as he panted through exhertion. Every movement began to become quicker, yet extremely slow, as he pushed himself up to slowly stand on both legs. His back facing the monster who stood their leaning against the wall on his side of the room with his arms crossed, observed Link, as the boy turned around. He watched gleefully, as blood dripped from Link's body in a couple places. The boy's legs shaking from weakness.

Link took one step forward... Then another. Tatl's heart raced as she watched. Link was about to take his third step, but his legs gave away.

Link collapsed forward suddenly and landed down against the ground. He couldn't do it. He heard Majora laugh at him with delight at the sight of watching him cling on to consciousness, or perhaps, life. But before long, his vision had failed him.

* * *

_...Link..._

_Link, goro!_

_"...Mikau...? Darmani...?"_

_Do you have the will to continue, goro?_

_Do you have the will to continue the fight we brave heroes have left off?_

_"I... I want to! But I can't do it like this! I can't do it by myself..."_

_Do not speak such nonsense, goro._

_You have never been alone from the very beginning, and you haven't been alone up to now. Don't you remember?_

_We shall give you our power.  
_

_

* * *

_

_"Look Saria! Don't you think that's a pretty flower?"_

_"Link! You can't just pick flowers like that."_

_"Huh? What's wrong with picking flowers? Doesn't everyone do that?"_

_"Well... What do you think about slavery and servants?"_

_"Well, I think enslaving people is a rather terrible thing... I don't believe you can own someone's life like that. A person is not someone's property, but why?"_

_"How is choosing a servant any different from picking a flower?"_

_"...I... I...don't know... I never thought of it that way..."_

_"Come on, Link. Don't look so full of guilt... It was this pretty flower's fate to be chosen by someone as so pure-hearted as you are."_

_

* * *

_

_Who is the one who chooses one's fate and destiny, anyways?_

* * *

_"Zelda... What is your opinion on death, when one passes on?"_

_"My opinion...? I don't really know... But death is really sad and depressing, even though it is destined to happen some time. But eventually, you may meet that person in your next life... So perhaps, the parting may only be but temporary."_

_"But what if you are left alone?"_

_"...The death of a loved one, for the one that remains, the pain of their loved one's death... The pain grows deeper and deeper, and they become weaker and weaker. An agony that is incomparable, their hearts become in bondage... But... it doesn't have to be just death... What if someone just... disappeared and you was left alone?"  
_

_

* * *

_

_Who is the one that remained...?_

_Who is the one that departed...?_

_Did I search for Navi, because my heart was in bondage?_

_If I didn't come back, would everyone try and search for me too?_

_Will... I be the one to disappear this time?_

_Is that truly... acceptable - -?_

_

* * *

_**Link opened his eyes, seeing nothing but white. A figure walking towards him, it was Zelda. She held out both of her hands, grasping for Link's left hand, she held it firmly, her touch was warm while everything else felt cold.**

_"This is all merely an illusion. But there is truth within illusions... When an illusion fades, the truth will still resonate within you..."_

"But... What do I do when the illusion ends?- -..."

_"Try to remember... Try to remember your former self._

_Remember how you used to feel._

_Remember what you used to want!"_

_

* * *

_

_I wanted..._

_Majora... His actions against other people... Picking people who's desires he wants to consume, toying with everyone's lives, damaging people's hearts - -  
_

_His actions..._

_They are... They are..._

_**Unforgivable! !**  
_

_

* * *

_"_**NOOOOOOO! !"**_

Link fell down on his knees, clutching the sides of his head with both of his hands as his sword and shield lay beside him, in front of both of his knees as he slouched down were both the Goron and Zora mask. The shine in the mask's eyes that used to be there in the both of them had become terribly dilated. The hearts in the masks, gone.

"_I HATE IT ! !"_

"L...Link..." Tatl let out in worry and sympathy, hovering down next to the boy's shoulder, as if trying to put a hand on his shoulder, but Link just shook his head in depsair.

"What... _What have I done! ?_" He shouted out in emotional pain.

**"Heheheh... You consumed them...! HehehHAHAHAHA! ! AHAHAHAH! ! ! I never knew a human CHILD could do that to-! Yessss. Use all the power for yourself. Try to protect the others, and you only guarantee your own death!"**

Majora let out a high pitched laugh, but it soon died down as Link moved to pick up his sword and shield, his face lowered to look at the ground, as quiet sobs escaped from him as tears dropped from his eyes, pelting the concrete floor.

**"Hehehe... Cry not! You and I are now one and the same!"**

"...I hear them..."

**"...What?"**

"The masks... All of the hearts that reside in the masks..."

**"..."**

"...And I feel them... I feel all of their pain... The pain and grief that _YOU HAVE CAUSED THEM! !_" He shouted out angrily suddenly as his face lifted up to look at Majora. Signs of tears that had rolled down his face.

Link's left hand soon began to glow brightly.

**"- -What! ? - What is this power! ?**

"This power... It is from all of them!"

The glow continued to persist, as the symbol of a golden triangle formed on Link's hand, two other triangles slightly more faded had appeared on his hand - - The Golden Power, the Triforce of Courage.

**"_What! ?_" **Majora let out for a third time. **"You are merely a child! A human! Your power cannot be _this_ vast-!**

"_Yes! _Now I have power...!"

* * *

_Goodluck, Link!_

_

* * *

_Link opened his eyes, it was as if he had been reborn.

"...Thank you, Zelda..." He whispered quietly.

**"Hehehee... What have I to be so worried about? All I have is to destroy you, and this world shall come to an end!"**

Link stood up, as his hand glowed brightly, Link threw his sword to point it directly at Majora.

"That is impossible! Because now I have the power to defend it!"

**"Fool! Silence!" **Majora shouted, before beginning to lash out at Link rapidly. The Hylian child lifted up his shield, easily defending it now that his energy and strength have been renewed, he rushed forward towards Majora despite the rapid and constant attacks that were being unleashed. Tatl looked a bit to the left, and then right, nodding to herself mentally, she quickly followed after Link, her partner.

Seeing the boy wasn't going to be stopped so easily, Majora quickly flipped over and behind Link, before attempting to send a kick from behind the boy. Link however, dodged, by rolling forwards. Although it was the opposite direction he wanted to be, as he wanted to be near the monster, he avoided the attack completely, quickly springing up, Majora tried to trip Link by skidding his left side whip across the ground, enough force to easily sweep the boy's legs off the ground, but Link skillfully backflipped, as the whip traveled underneath him doing no harm, the right whip was about to crash down on top of him, but by the time Link landed, he quickly crouched down, holding his shield up to block the impact, before sprinting off forwards.

He threw Majora off by suddenly leaping to his right. A swipe from Majora's right arm was approaching, and Link quickly leapt backwards as it missed him, before jumping to his left once more and using the momentum to propel himself to Majora's left leg as he thrust his sword deep into the leg's flesh, stabbing much more effectively then his previous attempts, the glow on his arm seemed to become brighter and more intense, as Link shoved his weapon deeper into the monster's leg, Majora screeched and howled, every attempt at trying to shake Link off, Link just jabbed the blade deeper, until. Link soon twisted the blade was if it was like a screw, his eyes burned with anger, before shoving the blade sideways as it sliced through the side of the leg.

Majora took the attempt that the blade was no longer inside of his leg, as he let out a quick swipe one more time at Link, although this time not to swat him away. Link coughed as he felt intense pressure along his throat, as he kicked and squirmed, trying to wriggle freely, as the mask held him up by his throat in the palm of his hand.

The face that had grown from the top of the mask roared at him like some kind of feral beast, before quickly the face rushed forwards, sinking it's sharp teeth inside his left shoulder. Link cried out in pain, it was like several knives digging into all sides of his shoulder. With the best of his ability, the boy lifted his shield, smashing Majora in the face, he groaned out in pain as his flesh teared as Majora was forced off of his shoulder. With his shoulder in pain, but not able to move a bit more easily, Link quickly lifted his Kokiri sword, stabbing it inside of Majora's arm, and tearing it along the side of the arm. The monster shrieked, but not losing grip of Link, albeit, it loosened. However, the monster shook Link, smashing him against the wall, before throwing him face down on the floor, whom cried out in pain from the force of the blow as it fracture a few bones, if the first blow against the wall hadn't previously. Although the pain was devastating, he slowly struggled to stand up, before letting out a grunt as Majora's foot shoved him back down onto the floor, lashing out the whip, Link felt it encircle around his throat, the third time he was being strangled.

Pressure soon applied, forcing Link's head up, he groaned out as his hands pried at his bindings.

**"Ignorant 'hero! I'll literally tear your head off!"**

Link struggled for breath, but no oxygen was coming. Several seconds of trying to struggle out of being restrained turned out to be fruitless. Link's face began to turn into a shade of blue, as he felt himself beginning to grow weak. In only a few more seconds, he would begin to lose consciousness...

_"I told you, beast, you are not allowed to touch him!"_

The Triforce symbol on Link's arm glowed brightly once again. Link did not know what it did, however, he felt Majora shriek, and stumble about. Causing the foot to be uplifted, thus lifting Link up for a second or two before he fell on his back. Link coughed as he gasped for air. Unable to retaliate from the opportunity that had been given to attack one more time, he took the time instead to recover from near knock out.

**"Fine! You don't want me to touch him! ? Handle THIS THEN! !"**

From the ground, Link watched as the monster leaped away to the other side of the room, with a whip lash, a suddenly spiked top released from the whip, and soon began spinning it's way towards Link.

"Wh-What the hell!" Tatl let out. "Where did he get THAT-?"

Link stood up a bit sluggishly, now that pain was all over him once again, he was not so energetic.

As the top spun towards him, Link held his shield up, and it began to grind into the piece of steel, so powerful, Link was sliding back until he was against the wall, where he planted one of his feet so he would slide back no longer and not be exactly up against the wall.

"Link! It's grinding into the shield! It will be split into half!"

"It'll... Hold..." Link said through clenched teeth through the effort of defending himself. Seconds later however, the top slowly began to slow down, before it backed away wobbling before collapsing over.

"...*Sniff* Gunpowder...? IT'S GOING TO EXPLO- -"

_**BOOOOOOMMM! !**_

Slamming against the wall and being burnt by the explosion, Link collapsed on his knees, and then fell forwards. There was no way he could have avoided the explosion, for he had been pushed right into the corner, and the top had fell in front of him, blocking any quick escape, let alone getting a far enough distance.

Link groaned. Pushing himself up slowly.

**"YOUR MINE! !"**

Unable to counter the whip entangling around his body again, Link felt himself relentlessly thrown upwards towards Majora. However, with the Triforce still glowing in his hand, he gripped his bindings tightly as he sailed through the air.

Majora let out another shriek, losing his power on throwing the boy, Link would gradually sail into the wall. Which he quickly wriggled his arms free from the binding, he half crashed, half landed against the wall, quickly pushing off of it though, he landed on the back of Majora's head, where he struck!

_He struck for Clock Town!_

_He struck for the Deku's!_

_He struck for the Goron's!_

_He struck for the Zora's!  
_

_He struck for Ikana!_

_He struck for Darmani!_

_He struck for Mikau!_

_He struck for Tatl, Tael, and Skullkid!_

_He struck for Anju and Kafei!_

_He struck for the Four Giants!_

_He struck for **Termina**!_

As his blade stabbed into the pupil of the eye on top of the mask's "head", all was still for a moment. With a sudden shriek as the mask shook violently, as exhausted Link was thrown off, crashing into the ground with a grunt. He propped himself up half way and looked up and behind him, as Majora crashed down on one knee, one hand just propping himself, the other held his injured eye.

**"Noooo... Nooooo...! NOOOOOO! I... cannot die... here...! I am a... God... I've lived for thousands of centuries...!"**

Link could see that Majora was on the verge of his form of dispersing away. Cracks of light from where Link had stabbed him had begun to glow. Link looked now, as the golden shine on his hand slowly begin to dwindle down, until nothing, even the Triforce marking on his arm, had vanished.

Letting out shrieks of anger, pain, and desperation of his current situation, Majora slowly released his one eye, which was bloodshot red as there was a giant hole where Link had stabbed him. But not a single drop of blood. It was, after all, a mask.

Link pushed himself up, clutching his injured shoulder that had been bitten, which had begun bleeding now, but thankfully the only blood wound he had on him compared to before, Link walked up to Majora, although at a safe distance.

"It's over... You've lost..."

"Why... Why did you do all of this...?"

**"..."**

"Tell me! I need to understand! Why all of the hatred? Why all of the suffering of so many lives? Why all of the pain? Why do this to others and yourself?"

"What happened to you as a creature and not a mask! ?"

**"Hehe... Ahah... It is so ironic... Once to be a guardian... But my people had become greedy with desires and had become clouded with nothing more but greed and lust, and the want for power... I devoured their desires and them as well, it was the only way to protect them..."**

**"But every single human was filled with lust... I devoured them until not a single one was left... Then that warrior came... He forced their desires to control me, and trapped me as a mask! My armor was not magical... It was merely the desires YOU humans possess!"**

"But not all humans are greedy and lustful!- -"

**"HehehHAHAHAHAHAA! NONE! ? Nonsense! Even that trash that wore me for a little while was lustful for destruction! Everyone has a dark side! Even you!"**

Link was taken aback a bit. He remembered in Hyrule where he had to battle a shadow version of himself.

**"Everyone and everything is a monster... It doesn't matter how hard you fight, evil will always prevail, because even the 'hero' will be evil in the end!"**

"That can't be... - -"

**"Heehee! You will see... You living creatures, as long as you possess the wellspring emotion known as the 'heart'... You will be monsters! You will always be monsters and full of evil! !... Argh...RAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! ! !"**

Finally have lost the losing battle to keep himself in tact, Majora fell limp backwards, floating in the air, beginning to disperse away in a bright light. Link looked around as the ground was beginning to shake.

Majora's form soon exploded in a bright light, as orbs of light as bright of the sun floated around everywhere, Tatl began to panic. "W-We got to get out of here, Link!"

Link merely said nothing and stood there.

"H-Hey! Aren't you listening to me! ?"

"Tatl... I... can't move..."

Link soon let out an exhausted sigh, before falling forwards, and collapsing on the ground. He was out cold.

"H-HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME! KYAAAAAAAHHH-!"

Tatl soon lost vision as well, as everything had become white.


	22. Carnival: A Chamber of the Heart

**Notes: **There will probably only be one more chapter after this one. And unfortunately, it will not be much of a long one.

A little sad to say, that after the next chapter, it will be the end of this story. Technically, this chapter is actually the last chapter, the next chapter will just be a prologue of ten thousands of years ago, on how the mask was actually formed, and what "Man-Eater" truly is. It will be a short one.

...It won't be the end of this series, but it will be for a very long while, unfortunately... ...Because a new hero, a hero that I made up myself ever since I was eight, will be taking the spot light for a good chunk of time.

* * *

**Chapter 22 Carnival: A Chamber of the Heart**

**

* * *

**_... ... ..  
_

_...What... have I accomplished from all of this, Zelda?_

_"Accomplished? What ever are you asking? What do you mean?"_

_He said that as long as we have hearts, that we will always be monsters... I hate to say it, but there is a lot of truth in those words... We can never be perfect beings. We can't force people to do good. To force people to do good is evil in itself to take away others freedom. Taking away someone's freedom is like picking a flower, that was what Saria taught me..._

_"Yes... It is unfortunate. However, does that make us monsters as well? We have freedom too. Some people are bad and wicked because they are desperately calling out for help. What do you choose?"_

_Me? I want to protect everyone... But if I am protecting everyone, does that mean I am protecting evil as well? What is to stop from another madman or beast to take this one's place? I can't defend everyone no matter how hard I try or wish to. Even if I could, one day, I will have to pass on..._

_"And when the day you do pass on, what is to stop a good hearted soul like yourself to become the next hero?"_

_The next... hero?_

_"Link, you may be a hero, but we are still only children. Although the fight between righteousness and evil will probably never cease, we still must do what we can to protect ourselves and the world to keep our freedom. Don't you agree?"_

_Yes... But it's just so confusing... I know what I want to fight for, but I don't know if that is what I am actually accomplishing now...  
_

_"Link... You will be waking up soon... I know that you long for home for fear that I, and others, believe you might disappear. But we are strong and fighting with you, even from here. Don't ever forget that. We will be with you always..."_

_

* * *

_"Uh...Unnh..."

"Ah, he's finally awake! Thank goodness..."

Link slowly opened his eyes, as he squinted as bright intense sunlight made him have to roll his head away from the sky as he was laying on his back. Before long though, a giant shadow loomed over him, and he looked up once more to see the four giants standing inside of Clock Town, gazing down at all of them. Him, Tatl, Epona was there, Tael, and...

Skullkid?

The little scarecrow-like figure was shivering slightly. Link pushed himself up into a sitting position as he looked towards the scene.

"...You guys... didn't leave me...?" Skullkid let out in a quivering voice as he struggled not to cry. Link heard one of the giants give a soft grunt in reply.

"You guys still thought of me as a friend... despite all I had done...?"

Tatl and Tael flew close to Skullkid. "Hush now. It wasn't your doing... The power of the Mask was just too much for your to handle and took control of you. You did nothing wrong..."

The giants looked at each other, giving a nod to each other, before they soon began to walk off in four different directions. Going to each location where Link had found each individual one, he slowly stood up now as he looked towards the ground, eyes widening as he peered down at the ground, eyes widening in surprise.

"Majora's Mask...!" Link let out in surprise, as he bent down to pick the mask up. It felt nothing more like a shell now, although touching the thing felt very uncomfortable. He expected it to come to life and attack him in some way...

But seeing no reaction from the mask, Link had expected that "Man-Eater" was once and for all, resting his soul.

Link let out a sigh. "Majora... I don't understand what was going on in your heart... I don't think I will ever understand..."

_"Oh, so the evil has left the mask after all?"_

Link looked up, and quickly spun around.

"_YOU! !_" Tatl suddenly shouted. Link's eyes quickly became serious.

"This was all because YOU had to bring that stupid mask into our world!" Tatl hissed angrily at the Happy Mask Salesman that stood a short distance away.

"Ohohoho... Such hostility? If I recall, you and your friends are the one who stole it from I before returning here."

"Erk..." Tatl let out, successfully countered.

Turning to Link now, he spoke once again.

"I knew I could put my belief in you from the very start. I knew there was something special in you~ You've made a lot of people happy with you strength. This happiness is truly a good happiness. Could you make one more person happy by returning my mask to me?"

Holding his hand out to receive his item, Link only stared at the man.

"... No."

"Wha! ?" He let out, his face changed from a cheery one to complete surprise, the salesman was taken aback completely.

"HAHA! You're awesome!" Tatl cheered, flying up and down in excitement. Her brother Tael only gave a soft sigh to this sight.

"Wh... Surely you can't just _take_ the m-"

"This wasn't a mask." Link interrupted him. "This was a creatures heart - a creatures soul, whether it was good or evil. And you enslaved it. You pick masks just like you pick flowers. You have no right to do such a thing! You may not have the mask back."

The salesman tried to speak, but it was like a frog was stick in his throat. Link held the mask up in the air, before drawing his Kokiri sword.

"Majora, I don't know if any heart of you remains in this mask, but if it does, I will release it after hundreds of centuries of imprisonment! !"

Link soon stabbed his sword through the forehead of the mask.

"NOOOO! !" He heard the Mask Salesman yell.

The mask crickled, then crackled, and then shattered into hundreds of pieces. The mask was no more.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! ? ?_" The salesman shrieked out.

"What have _I _done? Why don't you ask that question to yourself?" Link countered in a bit of an angered tone, before beginning to take a few steps towards him.

"Your greed nearly cost this entire world its existence. You said it yourself that you wouldn't be able to fix it without _my_ help, and you expect me to do all the work for you. Yet, you have such disrespect to come to me to be rewarded for your ignorant actions! ?"

Pieces of the mask still in his hand, Link tossed them harshly at the Salesman, who shielded his face from the shrapnel that had been flung at him.

"Begone, troublemaker!" Link ordered.

"Ahah... Hohoho~..." He heard the salesman let out, before the figure soon began to vanish away. Link looked one more time on the ground, seeing the pieces of the mask resting there.

"That's the way to show that creepy guy who's boss." Tatl applauded in satisfaction.

Link smiled lightly. "Usually it's you who tells people off."

"People and fairies change. I know you and I sure have after all of this." Tatl replied, looking up at the sky. Link stole a glance up too. It was only now he noticed that the moon was actually... gone... He had a feeling it was gone before, or rather, he knew. But this was his first time actually looking up to see. The giants had been in the way obstructing his view from before.

"...It's good to have friends..." Skullkid suddenly let out. Link looked down from the sky at the smaller boy, he gave a light smile.

"That's right." Link spoke out. "Because everyone helped me and became my friends, I was able to accomplish what I did. It wouldn't have been possible without a lot of people... I learned that the first time... in Hyrule..."

Digging into his shirt now, Link soon pulled out the Deku mask.

"...So the curse Majora beset on me has left the Deku mask as well, huh..." He informed, as Tatl and Tael hovered over behind his shoulder to examine, the once deep and bright glow the mask once had in it's eyes were dimmed, just like the Zora and Goron mask had. Link never knew what had happened to the two masks. Although they both were just like the Deku mask now, Link had wished to return them each to their retrospective side of the land, but that seemed impossible now.

Everyone soon looked up to a whistling sound, as Link watched a light blue flare shoot up into the sky, before bursting into several sparkling lights with a soft crackle, soon, a pink one, and then a green one, exploding into different shapes and patterns.

"It looks like the carnival has started. And we're missing it!" Tael commented.

"Right." Tatl let out, before hovering herself over to Link. "Are you going to come too?" She asked Link.

"What? Me?" Link let out a little bit surprised.

"You're our friend too!" Tael let out suddenly. "It wouldn't be right to celebrate without you. Don't you want to meet all the people you've made happy after all the work you have done?"

"...But I'm still searching for- -"

"Hey!" Tatl let out. "What is with this all of a sudden. I'm not sure about this fairy friend Navi of yours, but I am pretty sure she would be upset with you if you missed a celebration by saving a country's life just for her. Don't you want to see Anju and Kafei's wedding? Say Goodbye at least? I'm pretty sure that little girl at the ranch would want to see you before you leave too!"

* * *

_If I didn't come back, would everyone try and search for me too?_

_Will... I be the one to disappear this time?_

_Is that truly... acceptable - -?_

_

* * *

_Link let out a sigh. "Okay, fine... You win." He said in a defeated tone.

"Sheesh. I can't believe we have to bribe you to make you come to a party..." She said a bit sarcastically.

"U-Uhm..."

Everyone looked at Skullkid.

Tatl floated down to his face. "You're coming too."

"...But... won't everyone hate me...?"

"They will know it wasn't your fault. And even if they did, we'll be here. You are still our friend, too. We're going to celebrate together."

Link crossed his arms over his torso, smiling a little.

Tatl; the once extremely violent and furious fairy, that was always yelling at him to keep going and going, her only objective was to get him to save her little brother. But now, she cared for everyone. Even Link himself.

"Come on, let's go! We're missing more and more of the carnival now!" Tael shouted excitedly, rushing off towards the town, Tatl nodded to Skullkid, before they two rushed off after the black fairy.

Link turned to Epona who had been waiting patiently for her master, Link walked up to the horse, giving her a soft hug.

"Thank you again, Epona. I wouldn't have been able to save Termina either if it wasn't without your help again..."

The horse gave a soft snort, before giving a playful lick to the back of Link's ear, the boy let out a small chuckle as it tickled, before pulling away.

"...Well then, shall we be on our way, Epona?"

Jumping up onto the horse's back, Link gave a light tap to Epona's side, as the horse broke off into a jog towards Clock Town, where they could celebrate the carnival.

* * *

"So, we're going together, right Grasshopper?"

"I suppose... We are supposed to offer the rings..." Link answered to Romani, as they stood right out of the wall to the western entrance of Clock Town, glancing behind the corner, they both watched as Anju walked along the road aisle, holding a bouquet of flowers. She looked down at the floor, before slowly looking up. Another figure walking towards her. He took her hand. And they both walked down the rest of the way together.

Link and Romani held their breath, as Link glanced down, he was holding a soft silky white pillow, shaped like a heart. Apparently Cremia had made it herself for Anju's wedding, her friend.

"Looks like they're almost done. Let's get in position." Romani told him.

"Right." Link answered, as Romani walked right beside them. Each put both hands under the pillow, as the two wedding rings sat on top of them.

"You never done this before, have you?" Romani asked to Link.

"...Nu-uh..." He answered. "I'm a bit nervous, really... I don't want to screw up."

"I haven't either... So don't worry. We saved cows, we can walk down the aisle together in sync, let's just take it slowly, okay, it's our time to go. Remember the verse, okay?"

Both Link and Romani walked out of the corner, walking down the middle of the aisle, their footsteps were in sync. Link watched as several eyes laid on him. Cremia, Anju's family, and several more faces. Tatl, Tael, Skullkid. Even Epona was watching him softly in the crowd, the horse was tame enough to not be a disturbance at all.

Before long, he and Romani were up to Anju and... Kafei. Now a grown adult. Link remembered when they had been the same size, but now Kafei was looking down at him, as he was on his side, and Romani was on Anju's side. Link gave a small smile, before he and Romani began to talk in sync.

_"After returning from the end of a long journey may all you have are fun and good memories,_

_You may pass some hard times, but we're sure that your hearts will be dreaming of the next adventure._

_This way, for everyone else, our papa's, mama's and us, when we children become older we learn to be grateful for everything now._

_And as thank you for teaching us..."_

Both he and Malon picked up a ring, and held them out to each individual.

_"We offer you these rings that are blessed by our hearts."_

Both Kafei and Anju took the rings, before exchanging them, putting each ring on each others finger.

_"Now rejoice, as you may kiss the bride!"_ Both Link and Romani finished together.

Kafei and Anju both hugged each other, before their faces came in contact, Lots of cheering and clapping soon emerged. Link looked as he saw Skullkid jumping on his feet cheering happily, he and Romani both looked at each other, as they both smiled at each other.

The wedding had been a success.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, the carnival had begun to die down a bit, although it was still lively, some people were beginning to return to their homes for those who lived in different lands.

"So, I suppose you're leaving then, huh?" Tatl spoke in a bit of a disappointed tone to the green boy, who sat on Epona's back, as he looked at Skullkid Tatl, and Tael.

"Yeah, I'm still looking for her. But I feel like a lot of people are missing me back at my home too. I can't just disappear like Navi did. I'm sure everyone is curious or worried. I have been gone for a long time..."

"Do you even know you way back to Hyrule?" Tatl asked.

"Of course... I... ...no I don't." Link soon admitted. "But that's fine. I'll find my way back somehow."

"Come back and take us to Hyrule someday. I would want to love to meet everyone in a world where a great Hero lives in."

Link gave a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"We'll see each other again. I promise. It may be a while, but I promise."

Epona soon turned around, beginning to trot off slowly. Link looked back, a sad look in his eyes.

Partings were always painful. It was the first time when he went to save Hyrule. It was when he went to go search for Navi, and it was painful now as he was walking off. Link watched as Tael came and flew up to his sister. He must have known she was feeling the same thing, and he watched as Skullkid went to hug both of the fairies by cupping them both in his arms as the three of them walked Link walk off, back once more into the mysterious woods.

* * *

"Dammit... I must be lost... I guess I should have asked for directions for the way out before I left, huh..." Link muttered to himself.

"Tatl said she had never seen a fairy that looked like Navi in the forest... But she also said that she hadn't even explored the entire forest either... I wonder if there is still merit to searching in this forest now, or if I should try to find my way..."

Link soon trailed as something caught his eyes, as he gazed at a tree stump, he moved Epona forwards to gaze at the stump. As he did, tears began to well up in his eyes as he gazed at the picture in white of four giants, Clock Town, Skullkid, Tael and Tatl, and him, Link, holding up his sword in a triumphant manner. This was no doubt Skullkid's drawing.

Blinking the tears away though, Link examine the picture further. He soon noticed, how everything was pointing forwards, ahead and past the trunk. He soon smirked a little, before moving Epona past the trunk and ahead deeper into the woods.

"...Do you think he figured it out?" a whisper came from behind the trees. Soon, Skullkid peeked out, along with Tatl and Tael.

"I'm sure he did." Tatl answered. "Heh. What an idiot. Can save a countries and worlds, but can't even ask for directions out of a forest... And that's what I like about him. Give it 5 or 10 minutes, and he'll be out of this forest and on his way home..."

"Do you really think he will come back sis?" Tael questioned.

"Of course he will." Tatl responded. "That kid makes a hell of a lot of promises... But he keeps every single one of them."

"When he makes a promise to you..."

"You know it will come true."


	23. ManEater: The Birth of Majora's Mask

**Final: Chapter 23 Man-eater: The Birth of Majora's Mask**

* * *

_**... ... ...**_

_*Sniff sniff***  
**_

_**"Who is it... Who dares to step upon a realm that ceases to live? That has ceased to move in ten thousands of years...?"**_

_*Sniff*_

_**"Ignorant humans..."**  
_

_

* * *

_

_In some other world, some ten million years ago, the one who would attempt to destroy another realm, had lived alone..._

_

* * *

_

**"How long has it been...? How many years have I sat before I have seen another human?"**

With white hair tied up to look like a giant feather that would go down his back, a humanoid figure stepped out from dust and mist as the wind blew. A tattered short cloak as he carried a slung sack over his shoulder, he looked, in a way, rather Indian.

As the figure stepped up to the creature who loomed over him, he threw down his bag, and sat on the a low rock that stuck out from the temple ruins.

"Is this your land? If you wouldn't mind, I would like to rest here for a while."

The pupils of the giant beast shrunk as he examined the human.

_**"It has been a long time since I have last seen a human. You came here to snatch away my armor, haven't you... In order to get you "wishes" granted? You believe that stupid tale?"**_

"I am just a traveller. What legend do you speak of, magnificent beast?" The white haired man asked with a look of innocence on his face.

**_"Hggh... You think you can lie to me?"_**

"I'm not lying." The man replied. "Why don't you tell me the rumor?"

**_"The legend was created by humans themselves... You humans assume that if you can snatch my armor, you gain a great and terrible power. Mountains of you humans came here to seek my armor. From sword-wielding adventurers who couldn't help but boast at their feats, ambitious soldiers who have wandered from their kingdoms and homes, to men and women, who desired friendship..."_**

**_"They all wanted my armor for their own selfish purposes... None of them remain... I've devoured them all...Every last one of them."_**

The creature soon began to grin.

**_"Their bodies so full of lustful desires... As they tried to stab at me with their pathetic weapons, I devoured them one after another..."_**

"Ah, what a scary story. It kind of gives me the chills..." The male commented.

**_"Hahahah! You must have wishes too, right? Go ahead, tell me them and I'll grant them!"_**

"...I have no wishes."

**_"NONE! ? HAH! You hide thick armor under your mantle. I can clearly see you are a warrior. You are ridiculous, if you do not have any wishes then what was the point of you coming to this realm that ceases to live?"_**

"Actually, I had heard that there was indeed a frightening man-eating monster that lived here. I suppose that has been confirmed, no?"

**_"And you were asked to slay me, was it?"_** The creature's eyes narrowed.

"No, that would be a lie. In truth, I was drawn to this realm by a strange force..."

"I was drawn to this strange land, this strange world, that was not moving, but was not dead either... But it has not necessarily stopped. I had heard there was a monster who called himself the Man-eater. And I couldn't help myself but to be curious... how much time he had spent alone here...?"

**_"You know all of that? You seem to be quite knowledgeable..."_**

"You are unable to vanish from this world, but you are unable to live in it either. Have you been stuck here, frozen in this cosmos forced to remain for a thousand years? Ten Thousand? Perhaps... forever?"

"How... Harsh."

**_"So, that is how you see me? ! I am a fierce, evil man-eater now!"_**

"But there is no one left to eat."

The beast froze for a moment, turning away. That much he knew was true. But he soon turned his head back towards the warrior.

**_"Then, traveller, why have I not left this place? I am bound by land, and bound by time for thousands of years... Hmm... It is strange... I have never thought of it this way before... Why?"_**

**_"... ...I'm tired... of being alone... I want to rest soon..."_**

_"...You do?"_

_**"The desires of people... They are swarming inside of me... all the desires I've consumed... They are becoming a whirlpool inside of me! My first "wish" has been formed... I want my time... make my time move! !"**_

The man soon stood up, unsealing the giant sac he had, he soon pulled out a simple drum. He planted the drum on the ground.

"Dance! This will be your only given stage!"

* * *

_Sitting on the ground, the man soon began to beat the drum in a rhythm. Unable to help himself with his own desires, the creature began to dance. As the air began to shake, at the rebirth of time._

_For three days, and three nights, the creature continued to dance._

_When the morning of the fourth day had arrived, on the exact same moment, his breathing had failed and ceased. The world finally had begun to crumble. The only thing that remained of the world, was his armor..._

* * *

"Finally." The man replied in the dark abyss. "You had your time. You made it move yourself."

From the long hair that was behind his back, he pulled it out. The hair, was actually a long feather, as it soon became sharp, made out of steel, it was actually a blade.

With one swift slash, the man sliced off a piece of the armor, and he sat down, soon beginning to carve. He continued to carve, as it took shape, and soon, it was the shape of a mask...

"Your power has been sealed, now It is sealed within this mask. Hopefully, it will no longer be a menace. I do hope you sleep forever in this realm, undisturbed. May you rest in peace like you wanted, now..."

The man soon placed the mask down, and began to walk off into a world that now existed of nothing. Except for the mask. Majora's Mask. The mask would sleep for ten million years, before it was finally disturbed by one greedy individual... A tale of a green boy from another world, who's deeds would finally put the mask at rest, forever.

* * *

**FINAL NOTES:**

...And that is the end, folks. The end...

The story is now over. No new chapters. No new updates. "Majora's Mask" is completed, as much as it actually pains me to say that. I can of feel... Empty, that it is over... I had looked forward to updating the story, and writing more.

But now, I will not have that pleasure. I will be starting a different story, but Majora's Mask was a story that I just loved, and Zelda, along with this version of Link, was one that I had grown up with, and still continue to decide to grow up with as well. Kind of don't wanna let it go, heh.

It is time for a new hero soon. It is time for something completely different now. No fanfiction. That means I am pretty sure that I cannot post that here. If anyone knows a site, email me (contact information in my profile, or post in the review section about it, I do not mind). If I can still somehow use this site to post a not fanfiction story, then that would be awesome, and someone tell me how with abiding the rules still. Until then, I guess I shall be taking a little break. It may be a good while, however, I do plan to do a little... continuation with this story. Although the only thing possibly Zelda related will be Link. But hey, it's still Link, and that makes it a fanfiction still, as he will still be the main character, with a 2nd main character. And there will still be references to Zelda at that. But there won't be any Zelda world that actually exists that we know of.

So, with this, please review what you thought of the story. If you know a good site where I can begin writing the 2nd story, then please tell me, I love to know. The sooner I get done my 2nd story, the sooner I will begin working on the continuation for this one, after all.

I hope to see you guys again with my 2nd story soon if you follow me to a different site. Those who don't, I hope you are patient enough to wait for my 2nd "Zelda" story. Until then, until then. Remember, if you want to get in contact with me, or see what I do, the best spot it to look me up as HolyHeeroYui on Youtube. =]

**EDIT:** I have gotten around to get a forum set up now. So it is now easier to keep in touch with me, and other people. Feel free to take a look.

_**Update:**_  
It has been a long while, hasn't it? The story is completed, but I'm sure all who have left this story subscribed for some reason are wondering why this story is getting updated?

Well, it isn't for the story, but do you all possibly remember me writing another one? (Not the sequel to this story)

Well, I have happened to have gone upon a pretty interesting site (with a recommendation from one of my good friends) and have begun writing the story there. The site I am going to is Writerscafe (dot) org.

If you are interested in seeing my actual story, (meaning, NOT a fanfiction) then go writerscafe (dot) org. And search for "Fate & Destiny".

Yes, you will notice there are quite a few stories with that name, or very similar (Bugger them... I thought of this story ever since I was 8 with the same title...), but look for the one created by "Vincent Swiftstrike". It was the 5th one when I searched for it just to make sure people didn't have to scrounge for pages to find it.

From there, when you enter the story (Yes, this site allows PICTURES. But it is not nearly as neatly organized as Fanfiction here), you can see the chapter list to the right of the first picture.

* * *

_**What is the new story about?**_

The story is about the story of young child, named "Vincent" (Be quiet, you, I know that's my name. That's why I made it my name!), who, had to go through an extremely ill fate and traumatizing experience, where his entire town was destroyed by a mysterious wizard, who, although appears human, seems so mysterious, if not evil. Vincent too, would have died in the same day, had it not been that something seemed to have stopped this wizard from slaying him. Within minutes from death, Vincent was saved, but his body had to go through an extreme transformation to survive. Because of this, his blood was altered. But this wizard sees that Vincent's transformation is a good thing, entrapping Vincent in his ruined and destroyed home, where he is the only living creature alive.

In the end, who's will is stronger? The thirst for revenge Vincent has that prevents him from ending his own life to stop his suffering for being his rival's lab rat, caged up for many years? Or where he fall victim for to his enemy's plans, giving him exactly what he wants, if he can figure out what he wants?

* * *

_**FIN.**_


End file.
